Waffenstillstand? Da, peremirie
by Remmirath Valaraukar
Summary: O que fazer quando o seu pior inimigo é o único que te entende? O jeito é recorrer ao último recurso imaginável para atingir o seu objetivo principal, mesmo que isso signifique deixar metade do mundo de queixo caído. Uma história sobre países, humanos, huskies, pôneis, latino-americanos, dimensões paralelas, internet e Fantasia. [Escrita em conjunto com Writer Mione]
1. Gás

**Waffenstillstand? Da, peremirie...**

**by Remmirath Valaraukar & Writer Mione**

_**Resumo:** O que fazer quando o seu pior inimigo é o único que te entende?  
O jeito é recorrer ao último recurso imaginável para atingir o seu objetivo principal, mesmo que isso signifique deixar metade do mundo de queixo caído.  
Uma história sobre países, humanos, huskies, pôneis, latino-americanos, dimensões paralelas, internet e Fantasia. Uma história que vai transcender barreiras nunca antes exploradas, provocar muitas revoltas... e promover a paz._

_**Notas das autoras:** O anime, os mangás e os comics do Hetalia partiram da ideia de Hidekaz Himaruya.  
Além dos personagens originais, essa história conta com um grande elenco de OC's que, esperamos, serão do agrado dos leitores.  
Para melhor entendimento, recomendamos a leitura de "Uma Visitinha ao Rússia", da autora Writer Mione.  
Os capítulos serão postados à razão de um ou dois por semana. Talvez até três, dependendo da recepção. Comentem._

Gás

Uma tirolesa berrava nos campos, mais alto que os galos chamando a manhã. Por causa disso, Doitsu acordou, apesar da cabeça pesada por ter ingerido cerveja na noite anterior. Pra acabar de uma vez com isso, encheu uma bacia de água fria e enfiou a cabeça nela. Ah! Melhor. Agora conseguia pensar.

Vestiu-se meticulosamente, com roupas sóbrias, harmoniosas e cinzentas. Penteou, então, os cabelos, enquanto fritava salsichas, que quase queimaram enquanto Doitsu prosseguia na busca da risca perfeita. Engoliu a comida, escutando o rádio. Hm, problemas com os dutos de gás – só pra isso aquele Rússia servia, e ainda não conseguia fazer direito! "Bem, bem, no fim da tarde dou uma passada lá na fronteira para resolver essa questão", anotou mentalmente, partindo para a fábrica.

Foi um dia tranquilo, com muito metal, solda e barulho, camaradagem no refeitório, e mais barulho, que ele abafou com Rammstein no fone. Não havia muita diferença, mas ele não percebeu.

O sino soou, e os operários deixaram a fábrica, cantarolando, assoviando, conversando, e já combinando quem pagaria a cerveja naquela noite. Distraído, Doitsu tinha até esquecido a questão dos dutos de gás, até que resolveu acender um cigarro, e, por associação de ideias – fogo, gás – começou a rumar para a fronteira, com um estalo aborrecido da língua.

Pelo cheiro desagradável, Doitsu foi guiado às proximidades de Frankfurt. Lá, entre um campo e uma floresta, bem em cima da fronteira, havia uma enorme usina. Chegando perto, Alemanha assoviou – uma faísca ali, e teríamos uma nova Chernobyl. Deixando a maletinha de metal no chão, tirou uma máscara de dentro dela e, vestindo-a, adentrou na usina.

Havia uns russos lá. Sem máscaras, – Alemanha arregalou os olhos – tentavam consertar alguns buracos e máquinas colapsadas, até tinham inteligência pra isso, mas nenhuma organização, então não estava dando certo. Mantendo a calma, Doitsu abriu a máquina e verificou que o problema era uma simples engrenagem minúscula, que estava travada. Nesse meio tempo, os russos tinham conseguido substituir os canos quebrados, e o problema estava resolvido antes do pôr do sol.

Satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter resolvido o problema, Doitsu resolveu fazer um caminho mais longo para casa, num passeio por dentro da floresta, também a fim de se desintoxicar. Até dentro da floresta ainda havia gás, embora as árvores tivessem absorvido a maior parte. Os animaizinhos ainda estavam escondidos.

Andando de cabeça erguida, e, por conseguinte, sem olhar o chão, Doitsu acabou tropeçando feio. Soltou um palavrão, enquanto sua maletinha voava metros adiante. Virando para descobrir a causa de sua topada, deparou-se com um corpo. Não, não era um cadáver, pelo menos à primeira vista. Sacando a pistola, ele aproximou-se cautelosamente do obstáculo, pé ante pé. Azar do engraçadinho se estivesse tentando lhe pregar uma peça – viraria uma peneira.

O corpo estava caído de lado, com uma tremenda mochila nas costas. Usando a ponta do pé, Alemanha virou-o de costas, e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Era uma moça! Estatura média, compleição forte, pele clara e cabelos cacheados. Estava caída de forma esquisita sobre a enorme mochila, os óculos tortos no rosto, e um rasgão na blusa negra com estampa da banda Blind Guardian. Aqui e ali havia algumas escoriações, inclusive no rosto, produzidos pelos galhos das árvores. Respirava.

Doitsu abaixou-se e, ainda de arma em riste, cutucou delicadamente a menina no ombro esquerdo. Ela estremeceu mas não despertou, então Alemanha cutucou-a novamente, um pouco mais forte, e a moça pulou sentada, com ar assustado, crispando o punho no alto como se segurasse uma adaga. Doitsu deu um salto para trás.

– Quem é você? – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. – O que quer comigo? – de novo.

– Eu é que pergunto – exclamou Doitsu, agastado, – você está na minha casa!

– Não estou na casa de ninguém, isso é uma floresta – respondeu a moça, secamente, esfregando a cabeça. Fechou os olhos, tonta. – Droga.

Já mais calmo, ao perceber que ela não representava ameaça (imediata, pelo menos), Doitsu guardou a pistola no coldre, estendendo a mão para ajudar a cacheada a se levantar. A floresta estava escura, mas ainda um restinho de luz filtrava-se através das copas das árvores aqui e ali, luz que, batendo no rosto de Doitsu quando ele se endireitou, causou na estranha uma exclamação de espanto.

– O que foi? – perguntou ele, olhando em volta, ao vê-la tapar a boca com a mão.

– Érika! – chamou a estranha, sem responder, despregando à custa os olhos incrédulos do rosto do alemão e dando a volta em si mesma. – Érika, olha só isso! Mas que raio, onde é que você está? – resmungou, começando a se preocupar.

– Quem você está procurado? – perguntou Doitsu, desconfiado.

– Minha amiga... – balbuciou a moça, ainda procurando. – Nós estávamos voltando do cinema, e de repente...

– Não havia ninguém aqui além de você – informou o alemão. A garota pegou um celular da bolsa, tentando discar um número. Pela expressão irritada, não estava tendo sucesso.

– Argh! Essa maldita Tim nunca tem sinal!

– Tim? – ecoou Alemanha, intrigado. Depois, decidindo esquecer o assunto, prosseguiu – Enfim, você ainda não me explicou quem é você e o que está fazendo nos meus domínios – disse, sisudo. – Qual é seu nome?

–... Remmirath – respondeu a outra, após um instante.

– Certo, Remmirath. A menos que queira ser atacada por raposas ou outros animaizinhos desagradáveis, não pode ficar aqui, especialmente agora de noite. Minha casa não fica muito longe. Podemos ir até lá, onde você se recuperará do que quer que tenha acontecido, e me contará tudo sobre isso – ele disse. Não perguntou se ela concordava; não lhe daria essa opção. "Se for uma espiã, melhor mantê-la sob custódia", pensava.

– ...Tá, né?! – exclamou Remmirath, encolhendo os ombros e seguindo Alemanha, que já partia em marcha rápida. – Ai! – gritou então, com uma careta de dor, ao pisar com a perna direita. Estava luxada.

Sem dizer palavra, Doitsu foi até ela, tirou a mochila de suas costas, jogando-a sobre o próprio ombro, e ofereceu um dos braços em apoio, auxiliando a menina perdida em seu caminho para fora da floresta.


	2. Algumas horas antes

**Algumas horas antes...**

Rússia cruzava a Polônia, resmungando, rumo a Frankfurt. Atrás dele Letônia ofegava, carregado com a maior parte do equipamento, e tendo que correr para acompanhar os passos largos do grandalhão.

– ...além de fornecer o combustível, eu ainda tenho que ficar cuidando dos caninhos até dentro da casa dele. Nazista folgado. Isso me deixa muito irritado! Kol-kol-kol!

– Acalme-se, Sr. Rússia! – implorou Letônia. – É só uma questão de rotina, logo estará resolvida.

– E sabe o que me disse no telefone? "No contrato que assinamos, você se obrigou a substituir os canos em caso de má qualidade" – ele imitou, de maneira cômica, um tom de voz extremamente formal, fazendo Letônia rir. – Má qualidade!? Mas foi um raio que causou o vazamento! Eles esperavam que eu fizesse dutos do quê, de titânio? Criptonita?

Por falta de fôlego, Letônia se absteve em responder.

Em cerca de uma hora, eles estavam se aproximando da fronteira polaco-germânica. Aborrecido, Rússia estalou a língua ao ver policiais de ambos os lados da linha divisória.

– Ah, Letônia, esqueci meus documentos!... Isso vai ser uma incomodação... – ele disse, em voz baixa. Pararam a uma distância segura; algumas árvores tapavam a visão dos policiais, que ainda não tinham divisado os dois países.

Rússia estudou a situação.

– Já sei, vamos por dentro do bosque até onde der. Se tivermos sorte, ele se prolonga até Frankfurt. Na usina, não nos farão muitas perguntas.

E eles enveredaram pelo meio das árvores, que iam formando um bloqueio mais e mais fechado. Combinavam que Letônia caminharia alguns metros na frente, para checar se a barra estava limpa; seria muito mais fácil para ele esconder-se rapidamente caso visse alguém. "Mas se precisar de socorro, grite", recomendou Rússia. Foi por isso que ele entrou de um salto na meia-clareira em que Letônia tinha parado, exclamando um "Ah!" entre assustado, impressionado e intrigado.

– _Chto?_ – perguntou, precipitadamente, erguendo seu _cano pessoal_ no ar.

Letônia limitou-se a apontar o chão, uns metros adiante, onde duas moças estavam caídas de modo desajeitado. Uma delas era a tal "Remmirath", descrita no capítulo anterior. A outra, um pouco mais para a esquerda, era mais baixa e não tão forte, de pele não tão clara e cabelos mais pra ondulado, embora igualmente escuro. Um dos _all star_ tinha voado uns dez metros adiante, e a respectiva meia estava presa num galho alto. Esta, Rússia reconheceu de imediato.

– Ora se não é a minha amiguinha, Érika!... – ele exclamou, espantadíssimo, aproximando-se. – O que será que houve com ela? E eu que pensava que nunca mais fosse vê-la! – ele curvou-se para observá-la melhor. – Sem dúvida é ela. Mas quantos arranhões!

– Talvez tenha sido atacada – sugeriu Letônia, dando a volta nos corpos das garotas e procurando uma explicação para o que ocorrera ali.

– Bem, se foi isso, é melhor para o agressor que não cruze o nosso caminho – comentou Rus, sério. – De qualquer forma, não podemos deixá-la aqui. Não estamos muito longe da usina, daqui a pouco o gás chega nesta floresta e nesta clareira.

Abaixando-se, ele ergueu nos braços a menina de blusa roxa.

– Enquanto eu cuido do nosso probleminha lá, você arranja para voltarmos de trem, e já a deixa descansando no nosso vagão – instruiu, pondo-se em marcha novamente.

– Sr. Rússia, e quanto a esta outra? – Letônia questionou com urgência, preocupado com o destino da moça cacheada.

– Que tem ela? – perguntou Ivan Braginski, inocentemente.

– Também não podemos deixá-la aqui!

– Mas eu não a conheço! – exclamou, tranquilamente, em resposta, encolhendo os ombros e partindo definitivamente. Letônia suspirou, impotente, e correu para alcançar Rússia, lançando um último olhar de comiseração à estendida "Remmirath".

As luzes do trem foram acesas no momento em que ele entrou em São Petersburgo. "Se não chegarmos logo, vou pedir algo para comer", pensou Rússia, ao ouvir sua barriga roncar como um urso. Gostaria de esperá-la para jantarem juntos, comemorar sua chegada. Voltou a concentrar-se no livro; quem sabe, assim aguentaria mais um pouco.

Um momento mais tarde, houve movimento no leito superior do beliche. Levantando devagar, a moça ainda conseguiu bater a cabeça no teto, gemendo e caindo deitada de novo. Levou mais alguns minutos para levantar de novo, olhando em volta, sonolenta e desnorteada. Seus olhos focaram no rosto sorridente de Rússia, e ela piscou.

– ...sonhando – balbuciou, tentando beliscar-se, sem sucesso: sua coordenação motora, que normalmente já não era das melhores, estava prejudicada pelas sucessivas batidas de cabeça. Prestativo, Rússia foi até ela e apertou seu braço.

– Ai! – Érika gritou, despertando de pronto. – Você me machucou!

– Desculpe! – ele exclamou, consternado quase às lágrimas. – Eu só queria ajudar – então abriu um largo sorriso. – Pensei que você nunca voltaria.

– Eu também – comentou ela, descendo da cama com o auxílio dele e procurando situar-se. – Nem sei como... num momento caminhava pela rua com a minha amiga, discutindo o mais novo filme do Johnny Depp, de repente um raio, mas estava sol!, e agora estou aqui – de súbito, ela pareceu lembrar-se de alguma coisa. – Cadê a Karen? – exclamou. – Será que ela foi parar em alguma outra dimensão? – e dirigindo-se ao Rússia: – Você não viu uma menina de cabelos cacheados e blusa preta por aí?

"_Blin!"_, pensou Rússia. "Se eu falar que a deixei na floresta, ela vai ficar brava comigo!"

– Não – respondeu, inocentemente. Érika ficou olhando para ele um instante, desconfiada, mas se sentia sem forçar para insistir.

– Pra onde estamos indo? – perguntou, então.

– Para casa – disse Rússia. – Minha casa – especificou.

– Eu preciso descobrir o que aconteceu, e onde está aquela criatura – suspirou Érika, preocupada, massageando a cabeça para diminuir a dor.

– Depois – Rússia disse, tocando no ombro dela e apontando para a janela do trem, que parava na estação. – Agora, vamos comer.

**_[P.S. Para mais informações sobre a Érika com quem eu escrevo em conjunto esta fic, leiam a fic dela que seria uma série antes dessa: Uma Visitinha ao Rússia - de Writer Mione]_**


	3. Ludwig

**Ludwig**

O caminho pela floresta parecia interminável e torturante para a cacheada, ainda mais com a maldita luxação no pé e o silêncio que pairava no lugar, quebrado apenas pelos passos deles. _Ser atacada por raposas ou outros animaizinhos desagradáveis, tch, até parece. _Pensou a garota, relanceando o olhar para o alemão, que estava com o semblante impassível. Sua mente voltou a trabalhar pensando em como fora parar ali, onde estava amiga, por que estava toda machucada, se aquele rapaz de aparência germânica era realmente quem pensava, se os doces que guardara na mochila ainda estavam inteiros...

- Remmirath. – chamou Doitsu com a típica voz grave, fazendo a garota quase saltar ao ser despertada de seus devaneios e lhe lançar um olhar mortal, fazendo-o repensar sobre a possível ameaça por parte dela.

- Huh? – inquiriu ela monossilábica após alguns segundos, enquanto continuavam a andar.

- Se é que é este mesmo seu nome, ainda não me disse o que está fazendo na minha casa. – falou o rapaz em tom desconfiado, ainda considerando-a uma espiã, apesar de não conseguir definir de qual nacionalidade ela era. – De onde você é?

- Eu não sei por que vim parar nessa floresta, okay? Ou você acha que eu gosto de me autoflagelar e desmaiar em todo lugar que vou? – ironizou Remmirath, ignorando o primeiro comentário. – Aliais, quem é você? – retrucou, soltando o braço dele e encarando-o.

– Ich bin Deutschland¹. – respondeu o alemão, monossilábico. Então se lembrou que talvez ela não soubesse sua língua e repetiu a sentença. – Eu sou Alemanha e eu que faço as perguntas por aqui, continue a andar, já está anoitecendo. – mandou, segurando o braço da garota e continuando a andar.

Como se houvessem passado por uma fenda no espaço temporal, rapidamente saíram na orla da floresta onde foi possível vislumbrar um campo gigante de treinamento, com pista de obstáculos, trincheiras e todos itens necessários para simular uma área de combate, incluindo tanques, carros anfíbios e um galpão onde certamente estavam muitas armas e outros equipamentos táticos. Remmirath passou por aquilo tudo de olhos levemente arregalados, imaginando que para Alemanha era normal ter aquilo no quintal, assim como uma pequena plantação de batatas e um celeiro ao longe, provavelmente daí que vinham as salsichas tão famosas. Pararam no começo da escadinha que levava à porta dos fundos de uma enorme casa típica alemã, com uns três andares, no telhado que lembravam pequenas torres tremulavam bandeirinhas da nação. Parecia que todas eram pretas, vermelhas e amarelas, no entanto...

- Por que tem uma bandeira branca ali? – questionou a cacheada, em tom divertido, olhando de relance para o país que começava a soltar fumaça pelas orelhas.

- Hetalia! – rugiu Doitsu, fazendo as estruturas da casa balançarem, e logo Itália surgiu na porta, a camisa branca repleta de farinha e molho de tomate. Alemanha congelou, nervoso.

- Doitsuuu, Doitssuuuu, como você estava demorando eu fiz o jantar. – falou Veneziano com o cachinho ondulando alegremente, enquanto molho de tomate escorria por seu rosto, só então percebeu a presença da morena de cabelos cacheados. – Ciao signorina, io sono Veneziano, quer comer um prato de pasta comigo, vee? – perguntou, pegando as mãos da garota com as suas e olhando-a melhor, percebendo os arranhões, exclamou estupefato. – O que você fez com ela, Doitsu? Doitsuu? – chamou, e ao perceber que o amigo não estava mais lá fora, entrou na casa, levando junto a garota.

Alemanha, munido de desinfetantes, esponjas, rodos, panos e muitas outras coisas limpava freneticamente cada cantinho da cozinha, que parecia ter entrado em uma guerra de tomates e farinha. Em poucos segundos o local estava novamente limpo, impecável e brilhando de brancura. Doitsu esfregou o suor da testa com as costas da mão, antes de voltar o olhar para os dois que estavam na porta. Apontou acusadoramente para Itália

- Você, o que está fazendo aqui? E eu já disse pra não usar a minha cozinha.

- Mas... – começou o italiano, ao que foi calado com um olhar ríspido, escondeu-se atrás da garota, tremendo.

- Fique aqui e não mexa em nada, Itália. – mandou Alemanha, recolocando a camisa social cinza por cima da regata preta. – Remmirath, venha comigo. – pegou a mochila dela e foi pelo corredor, passando pela sala de jantar, sala de visitas e até a escada, onde ajudou ela a subir até que chegaram a um quarto de hóspedes, simples, com uma cama de solteiro com um baú na ponta, um bidê, uma escrivaninha com alguns livros e duas portas. Nada de estranho não fossem as grades duplas na janela.

Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Doitsu empurrou a garota e a mochila para dentro e trancou a porta.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?! – gritou Remmirath extremamente irritada, chutando a porta com a perna boa, praguejando ao se desequilibrar e quase cair. Uma portinhola, que ela não percebera haver antes, foi aberta revelando os penetrantes olhos azuis do alemão.

- Tem um kit de primeiros socorros no banheiro, você vai ficar aqui até que eu confirme que não é uma espiã e se tentar fugir... – estreitou o olhar, deixando a frase no ar e fechando a portinhola.

- Ah que beleza, era tudo que eu sonhava mesmo. Virar prisioneira na casa do Alemanha... – resmungou Remmirath consigo mesma, arrastando a mochila para o banheiro, mas errou a porta e entrou no closet, voltou e foi para a outra, rolando os olhos ao trancá-la. – Mas ao menos não é na Rússia, ai sim eu estaria ferrada, não ia conseguir sair nunca... – e então uma ideia lhe ocorreu, enquanto lavava o rosto e os machucados dos braços. – Se a Érika também veio parar nessa dimensão, então... talvez ela já tenha vindo aqui... logo, ah Érika sua safada! – e começou a rir sozinha, lembrando da fanfic da amiga que havia lido de primeira mão.

Enquanto pensava como faria para ligar pra casa do Rússia, sendo que possuía a melhor e mais eficiente operadora de celular, resolveu tomar uma ducha, cuidar de seus ferimentos e colocar roupas decentes. Ou não, infelizmente as únicas roupas sobressalentes que possuía eram as do seu steamplay. Meio relutante, vestiu a mesma calça jeans, coturno e colocou a blusa like a pirate, com o corset preto por cima. Se Alemanha queria interrogar Remmirath, então tudo bem, interrogaria a própria. Pensou, enquanto colocava as lentes de grau azuis nos olhos castanhos e deu uma ajeitada nos arranhões do rosto. Guardou suas coisas e jogou a mochila ao lado da cama, sentando-se de braços cruzados.

Após alguns instantes, ouviu uma batida leve na porta, antes de Hetalia surgir com um prato de pizza, fazendo os olhos de Remmirath brilharem e o estômago se manifestar. Veneziano olhou para a garota, e depois para os lados, confuso, antes de perguntar.

- Veee~~ o que você está fazendo aqui, bella? Você viu a prisioneira do Doitsu? – perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, antes de gritar a plenos pulmões. – DOITSUU DOITSUUU a prisioneira fugiu!

Como vindo de um estouro em manada (de Doitsus), Alemanha surgiu esbaforido e com os cabelos despenteados. Freou na porta, olhando de Itália para a morena, e então suspirou, batendo com a mão na testa.

- Como assim ela fugiu? Hetalia, seu idiota, ela está bem ali! – falou ríspido, apontando para a garota e franzindo o cenho ao fitar os olhos azuis. Espiã, com certeza, só espiões são tão bons com disfarces.

- Claro que não, ela é totalmente diferente! – insistiu Hetalia, o mesmo que havia confundido França com uma garota. – E cá entre nós, essa aí é bem melhor que a outra. – acrescentou, em tom mais baixo, para o amigo. – Neee, por que não jantamos juntos? – perguntou à morena, sem esperar resposta, puxando-a pela mão e já adiantando-se para fora.

- Hallo², o que pensa que está fazendo? – rugiu Doitsu, segurando o pulso da cacheada e dando um tapa na cabeça de Hetalia, que soltou ela e saiu correndo, choramingando.

- Pizza... – resmungou a garota, que não podia nem mais sentir o cheiro da massa que já corria longe, literalmente. Sentiu-se puxada e teve que seguir o alemão, que só faltava esmagar o seu pulso enquanto andavam pelo corredor, desde quando aquilo era tão longo? – Não dá pra ser menos delicado? Eu ainda sinto meu braço.

- Quieta. – mandou Doitsu, tirando um molho de chaves do bolso e abrindo uma porta de ferro, como suspeitava, dentro se revelou uma sala de interrogatório.

- Ah você está ai, Westo... – surgiu uma voz por trás deles.

- Agora não, bruder, estou ocupado. – avisou Alemanha para o albino, levando a garota até uma cadeira especial, onde prendeu as mãos dela, sob protestos e alguns chutes.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse desse tipo, maninho, pensei que era mais tranquilo e preferia um quarto, kesekese~~ – comentou Prússia, apoiado na soleira da porta com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Remmirath arregalou os olhos e corou absurdamente.

- Não pense asneiras, seu retardado! – reclamou Doitsu, levemente ruborizado, enxotando o irmão do local e batendo a porta. – Isso não teve graça!³ – acrescentou, irritado, ao ouvir os kesekesekese que vinham lá de fora. – Estou cercado de idiotas. – resmungou, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se à frente da garota, que o fitava curiosa. – Gut*... você vai cooperar e dizer qual sua missão e quem te contratou?

1 Eu sou Alemanha.

2 Oi

3 Relembrando o oficial da Gestapo do Monty Python em 6:32: watch?v=St5DY7h19tQ

* Bom...


	4. Ivan

**Ivan**

Na penumbra da sala, iluminada somente por velas, Érika observava com interesse seu companheiro de mesa servir-se do décimo segundo prato. A única pessoa, mesmo fictícia, que conseguia comer mais que Ronald Weasley (e de forma mais educada). Também, não devia ser fácil manter aquele corpinho de 17.075.400 km² de área. Sentindo o olhar dela, Rússia ergueu o seu, sorrindo e limpando o canto da boca com o guardanapo.

– Acho que ficou bom, não é? – ele perguntou. – Não cozinho tão bem quanto o Kazak ou o Azerbaijão, mas também não tão mal quanto o Inglaterra. Mas você não está comendo nada! – ele constatou. – Não gosta?

Érika tinha gostos alimentares meio enjoados e seletivos, mas entre cinquenta pratos, tem que ser muito fresco, quase um França, pra não gostar de pelo menos um.

– Sim, mas já estou cheia – respondeu.

– Cheia de pensamentos – ele comentou, perscrutando o rosto dela. – O que te preocupa? Você parece não estar feliz em me ver – queixou-se, levemente magoado.

– Estou sim – disse a moça. – Apesar do receio de não poder mais sair daqui – adicionou, com severidade. Rússia corou de leve.

– Você saiu uma vez, não saiu? – balbuciou, um pouco irritado.

Pela impossibilidade de responder "Sim, mas você é bipolar", Érika ficou quieta. Após uma pausa, explicou:

– Não é só por sua causa; eu não sei como cheguei nesse mundo, então não sei o caminho de volta. E antes de voltar, tenho que encontrar minha amiga, ou D. Miriam me mata. Não fosse por isso, eu poderia estar cantando Korobushka.

Rússia fez uma anotação mental para voltar àquela floresta na mesma noite, esperando contra a esperança que a outra menina ainda estivesse lá. Em seguida, levantou e deu a volta na mesa, ajoelhando-se em frente à sua convidada, de modo que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível.

– Escute, eu vou te ajudar com isso, prometo. Palavra de cossaco – disse, tocando o próprio ombro com os nós dos dedos. – Amanhã mesmo começaremos a pesquisar as teorias sobre espaço-tempo que foram criadas no meu país e, acredite, são muitas. Agora sorria, pojaluista! – pediu, puxando os cantos da boca dela para cima com os polegares, de modo que ela acabou rindo de verdade. Rússia levantou e espreguiçou-se. – Melhor assim. Certo; agora que eu matei quem estava me matando – disse, acariciando a barriga – e que o Letônia parece ter trabalhado direito – continuou, inspecionando os (vários) curativos dela – eu tenho alguns assuntos a tratar. Acha que dá para passar a noite sozinha aqui?

Ela arregalou os olhos.

– Por quê? Aonde você vai?

– Isso – Rússia respondeu, gentilmente, – é assunto sigiloso.

– Tá, então... eu acho que dá. Apenas me guie até onde eu posso ficar. Já não me lembro mais dos caminhos dessa casa enorme.

– Claro.

Andando devagar por causa de um curativo demasiadamente apertado no joelho, a garota subiu as escadas, com Rússia atrás dando as coordenadas e pronto a ampará-la caso tropeçasse – o que, em se tratando dela, era rotina. Por fim, chegaram ao mesmo quarto que ela tinha ocupado da outra vez, que Rússia abriu com uma chave que tirou de uma corrente em seu pescoço.

– Pronto – ele disse, enquanto ela entrava no quarto. – As roupas também estão ali ainda – falou, apontando o guarda-roupa. – No fundo, no fundo, eu sabia que você voltaria – ele sorriu.

"Eu é que não sabia", pensou Érika.

– Enfim, vou ativar os mísseis quando sair, então você vai ficar segura. Mas é melhor não ir para o quintal, por via das dúvidas. Bem... spokoinoi nochi[1].

– Spokoinoi nochi – ela respondeu, baixinho, fechando a porta. A mão dele impediu-a de completar a ação, e seus olhos violeta apareceram na fresta por um instante, brilhantes, antes de partir.

Notas Finais

[1] Boa noite. (literalmente: Noite calma).

Korobushka, ou Korobeiniki,que ela disse que poderia estar cantando se não estivesse preocupada, é mais conhecida como "musiquinha do tetris". Esta aqui: watch?v=cmEEwy6devY

A estadia anterior de Érika ali, como já foi referido nas notas da história, pode ser lida em "Uma Visitinha à Rússia", fic que está sendo repostada no site.

Mais uma vez encorajo reviews, com o coração mais cheio de gratidão.


	5. Interrogatório e Pizza

**Interrogatório e Pizza**

– Gut... você vai cooperar e dizer qual sua missão e quem te contratou? – perguntou Alemanha em seu tom sério e com a calma habitual, cruzando os braços e fitando a morena à sua frente.

- Sério? – murmurou Remmirath, não acreditando que ele persistia com as suspeitas sobre ser uma espiã. Bufou, e teria cruzando braços se não estivesse presa, sustentou o olhar dele. – Ninguém me contratou, a única 'missão' que eu estava era conseguir pegar o ônibus a tempo para voltar pra casa. Eu e minha amiga, Érika, estávamos voltando do cinema e quando fomos atravessar a rua acho que caiu um raio na nossa frente e tudo ficou branco... – a garota pausou, franzindo o cenho ao tentar se lembrar de mais alguma coisa. – Talvez eu esteja morta, fomos atropeladas pelo Flash, uma fenda transdimensional nos sugou, fomos abduzidas pela TARDIS¹, seilá, isso é suficiente pra você?

- ... – Doitsu fitou ela estranhamente, mais pelo fato das possibilidades mirabolantes dignas do America do que por desconfiar da história, ele sabia dizer quando estavam mentindo. – Então, você veio parar por acaso em meu território.

- Exatamente. – confirmou a cacheada, esboçando um leve sorriso antes de dizer. – Melhor aqui do que em Sealand. – deu de ombros.

- Onde? – perguntou o alemão, confuso, já que não conhecia nenhum país com esse nome. Ou reconhecia, no caso, todos sabem a confusão que é o pequeno Sealand. Doitsu fez surgir uma prancheta, sabe-se lá de onde, e anotou algumas coisas, antes de perguntar. – Então, você não parece ser um país, de onde você é?

- ... Brasil. – respondeu a garota, após alguns segundos, incerta de revelar sua nacionalidade, tendo em vista o preconceito dos europeus para com os latino-americanos. – Eu moro no sul. – acrescentou, ao que o germânico balançou positivamente a cabeça.

Leves batidas na porta e um oficial entrou, lhe entregando alguns papeis, jogou a mochila da garota em cima da mesa.

- Heil! – exclamou Remmirath, irritada com a rispidez do homem, que saiu do local sem dizer palavra. – O que fizeram com as minhas coisas? – inquiriu fuzilando o país com o olhar e batendo o pé no chão, já que estava com as mãos presas.

- Vistoria de rotina... – e o alemão leu por cima as páginas recebidas antes de acrescentar, com uma sobrancelha erguida ao ler o nome completo dela. – Remmirath, huh? Ou seria senhorita Felsky?

- Eu prefiro Remmirath, se não se importar... – pediu ela polidamente, ao que o louro ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas antes de começar a fazer uma série de perguntas de praxe, de acordo com o manual, para completar as informações que faltavam. Até que começou a fazer algumas diferentes.

- ... Branco ou Preto? – perguntou Doitsu.

- Depende no que, roupa? – retrucou a garota, antes de responder. - Preto.

- Pizza ou lasanha? – o alemão perguntou, meio incerto, olhando novamente para a prancheta.

- ...Lasanha.

- Bandas preferidas?

- Blind Guardian, Rammstein, Sonata Arctica...

- Gatos ou coelhos? – Doitsu começava a se perguntar se tinham lhe entregado as fichas certas.

- Seilá, gatos.

- Gosta de chocolate?

- Sim.

- Porquê que os pilotos kamikaze usavam capacete?

- Fazia parte do Uniforme?

- Qual a sua opinião sobre o Do... – o alemão engoliu a frase, batendo com a prancheta na mesa enquanto rangia os dentes e praguejava baixo. - _Hetalia. _Se ele não fosse meu amigo, juro que trucidava ele, argh. – rosnou, jogando a prancheta em uma gaveta e colocando a identidade da garota de volta na mochila, de onde tirou uma réplica de arma antiga, que analisou curioso.

– Heil, quem te deu permissão pra ficar mexendo na minha mochila? – inquiriu a morena, após alguns minutos, enquanto observava o alemão vasculhando suas coisas sem poder fazer nada.

- Sua mochila já foi passada pelo raio-x, mas tendo em vista os objetos estranhos, eu tenho que verificar antes de poder dar o visto para você ficar em meu território. – respondeu Doitsu, guardando de volta organizadamente as coisas que estavam marcadas com um X na foto que havia na prancheta, menos a arma.

- Eu não tenho passaporte... – avisou Remmirath, e arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Provavelmente nem existo nesse mundo.

- Por isso vai ficar sob minha supervisão direta até que consiga te mandar de volta para seu pais em sua dimensão. Já estamos abarrotados de estrangeiros. – declarou ele em tom decidido, sem dar alternativas para a brasileira. – Onde arrumou esse bacamarte?1 – perguntou, curioso, apontando para a garota com a arma.

- Em uma loja que vende coisas do China, é para um evento, nem funciona... – falou a morena, antes que ele começasse a pensar que era uma terrorista. Felizmente o objeto foi guardado de volta na mochila e suas mãos foram soltas.

- Como está o seu pé? – perguntou Doitsu, deixando a prancheta em uma gaveta e pegando a mochila da garota, abrindo a porta para ela passar. Notando que ela ainda mancava, ofereceu-lhe um braço, olhando para o lado oposto.

- Tch. – fez Remmirath, rolando os olhos para as atitudes controversas do alemão.

Dessa vez, seguiram por outro corredor e subiram mais um lance de escadas, virando à esquerda onde ficava uma das torres da casa. Uma porta de carvalho que Doitsu destrancou revelou um quarto mais confortável que o anterior, com móveis de época bem trabalhados. O alemão deixou a mochila da garota lá dentro e mandou que ela tirasse as botas.

- Oi? – falou a cacheada sem entender, sentada na cama gigante com dosséis e cortinado de veludo vermelho com dourado. Aquilo ali era a casa do Alemanha ou Hogwarts?

- Se continuar com as botas vai quebrar o pé. – explicou Doitsu, solícito, tirando pantufas gigantes de uma gaveta e entregando para ela, sem jeito. – Vou estar no corredor. – avisou, dando-lhe as costas e pensando que era melhor pedir algumas roupas para a Hungria, muito melhor do que para sua chefe que provavelmente mandaria ela de volta para o Brasil, sem nem querer saber da história que o estava deixando intrigado.

Remmirath surgiu ao lado dele, um pouco mais baixa e com os pés pantufados no chão, sentindo-se uma hobbit com pés gigantes. Seguiram em silêncio, refazendo todo o caminho para o andar de inferior. Hetalia estava estirado em um dos sofás da sala, bebendo vinho e comendo pizza enquanto assistia Bob Esponja. Uma pilha das massas erguia-se na mesinha de centro, onde estavam também sacos de batata frita latas de coca-cola, garrafas de cerveja e vinho.

- Doittchu!- exclamou Veneziano, com a boca cheia. – Fja tcherminou de interrofgar ella? – perguntou, antes de acabar com o vinho.

- Já². – respondeu Doitsu, monossilábico, apontando para a garota o outro sofá e rangendo os dentes ao ver as migalhas de pizza que se espalhavam pelo chão. – E é melhor você limpar isto antes de ir embora. - resmungou, sentando-se pesadamente ao lado do amigo e pegando uma garrafa de cerveja, que ele sorveu com vontade.

Remmirath, sentindo-se meio deslocada, pegou uma fatia de pizza e começou a comer enquanto olhava para o desenho, distraída com os planos de Plankton para dominar o mundo até que ouviu seu apelido ser pronunciando.

- Vee~~ então o que a Remm-chan respondeu? – perguntou Itália, entre fatias de pizzas.

- Acha mesmo que eu ia fazer aquelas perguntas, Hetalia? – retrucou Doitsu, em tom baixo, acabando com a terceira garrafa de cerveja. – Ainda bem que eu percebi que você tinha alterado o protocolo de interrogatório. – resmungou.

- Depois de ler o começo, não é mesmo? – acrescentou Remmirath, em tom sarcástico, bebendo sua coca sob um olhar carrancudo e outro risonho.

- Ne ne, depois posso interrogar ela também? Quando fui tentar com oFrança e o Inglaterra, eles me bateram. – pediu Veneziano em tom choroso, para logo ficar saltitante quando o pirata na TV começou a falar. – ESTAMOS CAPITÃO!

Alemanha apenas colocou a mão na testa e balançou negativamente a cabeça, sorrindo brevemente e resolvendo voltar a beber, enquanto a garota se segurava para não rir da coreografia do Veneziano que cantava a música do Bob Esponja. Quando o desenho acabou, o italiano ressonava baixo no sofá, então Doitsu se viu obrigado a arrastá-lo para um quarto de hóspedes. Remmirath seguiu ele, já que não sabia ao certo o caminho para seu quarto, ou torre prisional.

- É sempre assim? – perguntou a garota em tom baixo.

- Esse é o Itália. – declarou Doitsu, deixando a porta entreaberta para entrar luz e seguindo pelo corredor com a brasileira. – Ultimamente, depois da guerra³, e com essa crise, alguns países tem vindo para cá, atrás de proteção, comida e dinheiro. Principalmente dinheiro, eles só querem ser meus amigos por isso. – comentou, a bebida deixava-o mais solto para conversar. - Minha chefe anda dando pulos ultimamente, estou carregando o peso de quase toda Europa em minhas costas.

- Então vocês também estão em crise nessa dimensão. – concluiu Remmirath, parando à frente da porta de carvalho. – Mas ao menos você tem o Itália para te apoiar.

- Sim, por causa dela você tem que ficar aqui, o fantasma da crise é perigoso e traiçoeiro, ainda mais com estrangeiros. – ele abriu o quarto com seu molho de chaves, e entregou uma cópia para ela. – O Veneziano é sonâmbulo, é melhor você trancar, boa noite.

- Heil, Ludwig. – chamou a garota, fazendo ele olhar para trás, por trás dos ombros, de todos os seus 1 metro e 80. – Obrigado por acreditar em mim. – sorriu fechada para ele, que a fitou por alguns instantes antes de continuar sua marcha pelo corredor.

No meio da madrugada, Itália levantou-se de um salto, assustado com um pesadelo, livrando-se do edredom que estava por cima de si e indo bater com a cara na porta, antes de sair vagando arrastando o travesseiro enquanto tateava as portas. Afanou uma chave de trás de um quadro e abriu a maior porta, esgueirando-se para dentro do quarto e deitando-se ao lado de Doitsu, segurando-se às cobertas, tremendo quando ouviu um raio. Alemanha dormia como uma pedra.

Notas:

[1] Nave do Doctor Who

[2] Sim.

[3] Alerta de Spoiler de "Uma Visitinha ao Rússia"


	6. Olhares mortíferos indigeríveis

Olhares mortíferos indigeríveis

Desviar-se dos mísseis do quintal teria sido mais fácil para Lituânia caso Rússia tivesse telefonado avisando que os ativaria. Por sorte, eles trabalhavam juntos há tantos anos que o báltico já desenvolvera uma espécie de instinto que garantia sua sobrevivência em meio às instabilidades do patrão.

Agora, a parte inquietante era por quê ele os ativara. Será que esperava um ataque? Porque se alguém ia tentar entrar na casa do Rússia, 160% de chance que iam passar atropelando pela casa do próprio Lituânia. Também pode ser que ele tivesse saído, deixando vazio o local. Então a questão era aonde ele teria ido, o que seria tão importante para movê-lo no meio da noite?

Uma espécie de mordomo, Lituânia era sempre o primeiro a chegar. Vendo a porta trancada e nenhum sinal de vida na casa, ele começou a tremer. Ter o Rússia perto era assustador, mas pelo menos ele estava sob os olhos – e agora, o que estaria fazendo? Abrindo as cortinas apressadamente pela casa inteira, ele hesitou e lutou mentalmente até alcançar o telefone, chamando Estônia.

– Eesti! Tudo bem aí? – ele perguntou, ansiosamente.

– Sim, sim. Eu já estou indo! Diga pra ele que eu estou chegando, acordei atrasado hoje, rapaz – veio a voz perturbada de Estônia.

– Não tem problema. Ele não está aqui.

Silêncio do outro lado.

– É sério?

– Sim! Eu tive que passar pelos mísseis! – nova pausa.

– Muito bem; o que você quer que eu faça?

– Investigue. Descubra o que ele está tramando. Eu te dou cobertura.

– Ok.

Mais calmo, Lituânia desligou o telefone e seguiu pela mansão, dando continuidade a suas tarefas matutinas. Ainda havia meia hora até os outros começarem a chegar, e muitas coisas a fazer, e ele subiu ao segundo andar, assoviando.

Então, sobrepondo-se ao barulho do assovio, ele ouviu passos. Congelou. Teria se enganado? Não, não eram os passos do Rússia; muito mais leves. E agora? Começando a tremer de novo, Lituânia paralisou, e então correu para uma sala lateral. Num canto, havia uma cristaleira, que ele abriu, tirando de lá uma garrafa de vodka. Abrindo a janela, quebrou a garrafa do lado de fora, restando com uma faca nas mãos, que estivera oculta na garrafa. Aí, amaldiçoou-se por não ter conseguido abafar todo o barulho do vidro espatifando-se, pois os passos foram se aproximando. Lituânia saiu pela outra porta, cada vez mais aterrorizado: um ladrão conseguira entrar ali?! Devia ser imortal!

Ocorre que o estranho também havia percebido a presença de Lituânia, e seguiu-se um jogo de gato e rato ao estilo filme americano de suspense, que teve fim com Lituânia dando de cara na parede de um corredor sem saída, e quase desmaiando ao ouvir a exclamação feminina:

– Litva!

A vilã sabia seu nome! Com o coração já fora da boca, ele se virou.

– Érika?! – exclamou, incrédulo. Rindo da cara dele, a garota correu e o abraçou pelo pescoço. – M-mas como...?

– Não faço ideia! – ela encolheu os ombros, rindo ainda.

– Você é louca... Louquinha! – Lituânia balbuciou, sacudindo a cabeça. – Eu já desconfiava por teres vindo uma vez; agora que voltou tenho certeza.

Érika virou os olhos para o alto, ajeitando o roupão.

– Ah, Litva... você exagera com relação ao Ivan.

– Humpf – pausa. – Aliás, cadê ele?

– Não sei. Ele não me disse. "Assunto sigiloso", falou.

– Aiaiai... – gemeu Lituânia, coçando a cabeça.

– Acalme-se, rapaz! – Érika empurrou o braço dele de leve. – Você está uma pilha de nervos. Vamos, vou te ajudar a arrumar as coisas. Se ele chegar estressado, e é bem capaz, melhor estar tudo nos trinques. E aí, como vai nossa amiga "Bibi"...?

Dito e feito. Rússia voltou na hora do almoço, não falou com ninguém, seguindo direto para um quarto e enlameando o caminho inteiro. Estava frustrado por não ter encontrado a outra menina, embora já previsse esse resultado. Ele, que em geral não tinha medo de ninguém, temia agora a reação de sua amiga brasileira. E irritava-se consigo mesmo por causa disso. "Meu pior inimigo", ele constatou friamente, deitado com os braços cruzados na nuca, "é esse músculo pulsante mole demais. Estou demorando muito para arrancá-lo".

–... foi visto na Polônia – Estônia cochichava, aos outros dois bálticos e à moça, estando os quatro na biblioteca, ocupados em tarefas diferentes.

– Polônia?! – exclamou Lituânia. – Hm... Acham que eu devo avisá-lo? – perguntou, apreensivo.

– Não – opinou Letônia. – Ontem mesmo fomos lá, e não arranjamos nenhuma encrenca.

– Foram? – Lituânia franziu as sobrancelhas.

– É, Toris. Aquele problema com os dutos de gás na Alemanha – disse Estônia, que era como um secretário, e por isso estava por dentro dessas questões.

– Isso – confirmou Letônia. – Foi numa floresta da fronteira que nós encontramos a Érika-chan e – ele empalideceu bruscamente e calou a boca.

– E...? – questionou a moça, curiosa, e sem perceber que os outros dois também tinham silenciado.

– Eu gostaria de falar com você em particular – disse uma voz gentil, da entrada do aposento, transformando o trio treme-treme num quarteto por alguns minutos. Ainda que ela quisesse recusar esse pedido, eles já estavam sozinhos ali desde que Rússia pronunciara o "...cular".

Ele fechou a porta.

– Sente-se – pediu, ocupando a outra ponta do divã, as mãos cruzadas no colo. Ela esperou vários minutos, mas tudo o que se ouvia era a garoinha lá fora. Então cruzou os braços e sustentou o olhar dele, impaciente.

Rússia não se moveu.

– Alguém já te disse como você fica bonita de vestido? – perguntou, por fim. Ela estreitou os olhos.

– Rússia, pára de me enrolar! – retrucou a moça, espontaneamente.

– Certo! – ele exclamou, levando as mãos à cabeça. – Eu te encontrei numa floresta caída e havia outra menina perto de você e ela tinha cabelo cacheado acho que era a sua amiga mas eu não sabia eu não conhecia ela então deixei ela lá – confessou, num fôlego só.

– Ãhn? – fez Érika, mas então, compreendendo, saltou de pé, num acesso de fúria totalmente latino, embora incomum na pessoa dela, apesar dos litros de sangue espanhol. – Rossiskaya Federatsiya! Como você teve coragem de deixar uma mulher indefesa, e ainda por cima uma amiga minha, no meio de uma floresta? Com o risco de ser roubada, sequestrada, assassinada, devorada...!

"Sufocada pelo gás...", ele completou, em pensamento, mas:

– Eu já disse que não sabia, da? – desculpou-se.

– Não sabia o quê?! Que se tratava de uma mulher indefesa?

– Que era sua amiga.

– Grande coisa!

– Mas podia justamente ser alguém que estivesse te perseguindo – ele tentou. – Ou uma espiã.

– Ah, sim! E numa cena teatral, teríamos travado uma batalha épica e ferido mortalmente uma à outra, sucumbindo lado a lado no campo de batalha? – ironizou.

– Por que não? – Rússia respondeu simplesmente, encolhendo os ombros.

Bufando, Érika se afastou batendo os pés. Parou na janela, fitando o tempo úmido e outonal que fazia lá fora.

– Está brava comigo? – perguntou Rússia baixinho, atrás dela, assustando-a mais uma vez.

– Estou! – ela respondeu bruscamente.

– Mas você ainda gosta de mim, não é? – perguntou, mais baixinho ainda, de fato, numa voz quase inaudível.

Ela não respondeu. Após um momento, virou-se, quase esbarrando o nariz no casaco bege, e recuando dois passos para poder encará-lo.

– Amanhã, mesmo se não parar a chuva, nós vamos voltar a essa tal floresta para procurá-la – determinou, dando com o indicador no peito dele. Rússia balançou a cabeça, desanimado.

– Eu já tentei. Fui lá hoje.

Ela baixou os olhos por um momento.

– Então vamos vasculhar toda aquela área até encontrá-la – decidiu. – Acamparemos, se for necessário.

– Não posso me ausentar por tanto tempo da minha casa! – ele protestou.

– É? E quanto aos encontros internacionais? E quanto às guerras?

– Fora de questão – negou Ivan, resistindo.

– Ótimo, eu vou sozinha! – ela deu de ombros, melindrada.

– Não vai, não! – retrucou Rússia. A simples ideia já era doidice.

– Quer apostar? – a moça desafiou, postando as mãos na cintura. E, com apenas 1,60m, ela pareceu agigantar-se.

Mas não era tão fácil assim vencer um russo. Durante cerca de meia hora, eles ficaram "brincando de sério" na sala silenciosa. Podiam pressentir os bálticos espiando pelo buraco da fechadura, mas nenhum deles cedeu, até que:

– Kolkolkolkol! Ladno! Vou colocar meus negócios em ordem.

Os olhares mortíferos dela, ele não conseguia comer.

Notas finais do capítulo

"Litva" é "Lituânia" em russo.

Ladno = ok

O título e o fim do capítulo são uma referência ao Episódio 30 do Hetalia World Series (por volta de 0:35 minuto), em que o Rússia come, literalmente, os olhares mortíferos que o Inglaterra lhe está lançando.


	7. Veneziano

**Veneziano**

"_Far over the Misty Mountains cold… To dungeons deep and caverns old…"_ Ao som da voz grave de Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, Remmirath despertou de um salto, sentando na enorme cama e olhando para o visor do celular.

- Droga, esqueci de desligar o despertador. – resmungou, guardando o aparelho no bolso e tateando a cama atrás dos óculos. Andou feito uma zumbi até o banheiro, indo dar um jeito no ninho de mafagafos que chamava de cabelo. Terminou de escovar os dentes e ficou olhando para o espelho, sem realmente ver nada. Sua mente ainda estava viajando no sonho estranho que tivera. Era melhor deixar aquilo pra lá antes que tivesse vontade de escrever outra história sobre bolas de feno ou conclusões. Quando pensava o que fazer com a camisa do Blind Guardian rasgada que usara para dormir, ouviu batidas na porta e foi prontamente atender.

- _Gutten Morgen_, é um enorme prazer da sua parte conhecer o incrível eu, Gilbert Beilshimdt. – gabou-se o albino a frente da morena, apoiando no umbral e analisando-a de cima a baixo com seus olhos de rubi.

- É mesmo_? _– perguntou a garota, irônica, cruzando os braços. Ainda não esquecera do comentário idiota dele no dia anterior. – Pena que não partilhamos da mesma opinião, Prússia_. _O que você quer_?_

– Ora sua... – balbuciou o de olhos vermelhos, piscando por aquela humana nada incrível saber quem ele era. Mas se recompôs no instante seguinte. - O Westo pediu que lhe trouxesse isto para usar enquanto não encontra roupas... adequadas para você, humana. – informou com um sorriso malicioso, entregando para a garota algumas peças de roupa, verde e pretas, bem dobradas, e um coturno baixo de couro.

- _Danke_ – agradeceu Remmirath, equilibrando as roupas na mão. Arqueando uma sobrancelha, perguntou. – Mais alguma coisa_?_

- Ah, e o café já está na mesa, se você não vier em dez minutos, humana, eu vou comer tudo. Kesekesekse~~ – avisou o prussiano, rindo pelo corredor com o pássaro amarelo revoando a sua volta.

- Eu tenho nome, sabia_? _– Gritou para as costas do irmão louco de Alemanha, fechando a porta. Vestiu-se rapidamente, olhando-se no espelho e percebendo que parecia uma das soldadas do exército alemão. Farda verde com uma regata preta por baixo, completando com o coturno. Resolveu deixar a farda aberta, mesmo que aquilo pudesse causar um ataque de perfeccionismo em alguém, e rendeu os cabelos em um coque desleixado enquanto olhava por uma das janelas; lá embaixo, no campo de treinamento, pôde distinguir Itália correndo desesperado de um Alemanha enfurecido. Riu internamente daquilo, olhando para as horas e então desceu o mais rápido que pode, mancando pelo mesmo caminho que se lembrara de passar na noite anterior. Comeu apenas um pedaço de _apfelstrudel_ (torta de maçã) e tomou café com leite, já que era a única opção além de salsichas, de todos os tipos, que Prússia atacava sem dó. Ele não estava brincando quando disse que ia comer tudo.

- _Links zwo, drei, vier links.²_ – contava Alemanha em seu típico tom de voz de arrancar os tímpanos, marchando enquanto Itália quase se arrastava pelo chão, tentando acompanhar seu ritmo. Estavam fazendo exercícios há horas, a manhã estava abafada e o sol ia a pino, a camisa do uniforme dele estava amarrada na cintura e sua regata preta acentuava os braços bem definidos. – Vamos lá, Itália, você tem que se fortalecer!

- Mas, mass... eu tenho bandeiras brancas! – reclamou Veneziano, choramingando, então avistou a brasileira chegando, se levantou e saiu correndo indo se esconder atrás dela, ou tentando, já que a garota era mais baixa que ele. – Remm-chan, Remm-chan, _tasukete_!¹ – pediu, segurando-se nos ombros dela e chacoalhando.

- Pare de se comportar como um covarde, Hetália! – rugiu Doitsu, aproximando-se a passos pesados deles. – Se não terminar de correr as 42 voltas, vou te deixar sem pasta por duas semanas!

- Non, tudo menos a pasta! – implorou o castanho, jogando-se aos pés do louro e chorando uma cascata.

- Heil, você podia pegar um pouco mais leve com ele... – interveio Remmirath com pena do pobre e fofo Itália, imediatamente sentindo que deveria sair de fininho e fugir antes que o olhar fuzilante de Doitsu recaísse sobre si. – Quer dizer, tudo bem que ele não é um prodígio militar, nem econômico... – tentou emendar. -... mas, pense, ele descende do Roma, tem uma das melhores gastronomias e artes do mundo, não é treinando até a exaustão depois de tantas décadas que ele vai mudar.

- Veeee pense no Roma-jichan! – pediu Veneziano, com os olhos brilhantes.

Alemanha encarou os dois por alguns segundos, antes de suspirar derrotado. Nunca sabia como lidar com aquela cara do amigo.

- O treinamento acabou por hoje – declarou Doitsu, ao que o italiano começou a festejar, aos saltitos.

- Yeaayy! Yeaaayy!... Mas e a minha pasta? – perguntou Itália, parando preocupado e arrancando um riso da brasileira.

- Coma na sua casa, não quero mais sujeira na minha cozinha! – avisou o alemão, dando de dedo na cara do italiano e voltando para a pista de corrida: ele ainda não terminara aquela volta.

- Entendido, Capitão! – Itália bateu continência, comicamente, girando nos calcanhares e abraçando de súbito a garota, que travou quando ele beijou suas bochechas. – Você me salvou, Remm-chan, obrigado, obrigado! – e apertou o abraço, rodopiando com ela e quase esmagando a garota.

- Tá, agora me larga – rosnou Remmirath encabulada, quase roxa e levemente tonta pelas voltas.

- Hetalia! Deixe a garota em paz! – mandou Alemanha, surgindo atrás do neto de Roma, que soltou a garota e foi pego pelo cangote, como um saco de batatas.

- Olha, o Doitsuneko! – exclamou Itália, apontando para o gato que passava por ali. Veneziano foi solto e saiu correndo atrás do gato, em círculos em volta deles. – Espera, Doitsunekooo, vamos brincar!

- _Bist du okay?³_ – perguntou o louro, olhando para Remmirath que esfregava braços com uma careta.

- Claro, ótima, só acabei de ser esmagada por metade da Itália – ironizou a cacheada, praguejando baixo. – Se o Veneziano tivesse abraçado alguns de seus inimigos nas guerras vocês teriam ganhado rapidinho, ainda mais do fresco do França.

- E como eu conseguiria que ele fizesse isso? – perguntou Doitsu, que não se lembrava de nenhuma dessas estratégias nos livros táticos que lera.

- Talvez dizendo que se ele abraçar tal país, vai ganhar um suprimento de pasta para um mês? Se treinamento normal não funciona, melhor tentar o sistema de recompensa – sugeriu Remmirath estralando os ombros enquanto observava Hetalia correr atrás do bichano por todo campo. Até que o gato cinzento veio correndo em sua direção e pulou em seus braços, instintivamente ela segurou o felino, que se virou silvando para o Veneziano que vinha correndo loucamente a ponto de colidir com ela. Remmirath fechou os olhos esperando pelo pior.

- Isso parece uma das ideias do América – comentou Doitsu, antes de seu mascote se jogar nos braços da cacheada. Apenas com uma mão, ele segurou Itália antes que acabasse machucando alguém. – Hetália, tenha mais cuidado, vá brincar com o seu gato – pediu, com uma enorme gota descendo pela testa enquanto o amigo agitava os braços no ar, como se estivesse nadando.

- Mas, mass... eu queria brincar com o seu gato, não sei por que ele sempre foge de mim! – choramingou Itália, jogando-se deprimido no chão enquanto rolava para lá e para cá, reclamando.

- Err... – Alemanha nunca sabia como agir naquelas situações. Arregalou os olhos quando uma Ferrari conversível vermelha apareceu em alta velocidade, e pulou, empurrando Remmirath, que quase foi atropelada quando o carro patinou.

- Myaaah! – exclamou Doitsuneko, pulando para a chão antes de ser esmagado, ao mesmo tempo que Romano laçou Veneziano e acelerou o conversível.

- _Maledetto_ comedor de batatas! – praguejou Romano, mostrando a língua para Doitsu, depois de estar a quilômetros de distância.

- Scheiße*, italiano desmiolado... você está ferida? – perguntou Alemanha, as mãos apoiadas no chão sustentavam seu peso, fitava preocupado a morena, ambos estavam levemente corados pela situação.

- Se você sair de cima, talvez não.– murmurou Remmirath, desviando o olhar para o lado enquanto ele se levantava. – Obrigada, é a segunda vez hoje – agradeceu, aceitando a mão que ele oferecia para se levantar, torcendo para que seu rosto não corasse ainda mais quando seu olhar recaiu sob os braços e ombros fortes dele.

- E ambas foram culpa do Itália – emendou Doitsu, sem se tocar para onde a garota olhava. – Venha comigo, quero te mostrar uma coisa – pediu, indo para o galpão que ela avistara no dia anterior. Franziu o cenho ao ouvir uma das estranhas risadas de seu irmão, imaginando que ele deveria estar lendo os próprios diários, novamente.

[1] Socorro.

[2] Esquerda, dois, três, quatro.

[3] Você está bem?

[*] Merda.


	8. Curso de Espionagem com o Rússia

Curso de espionagem com o Rússia

Curso de espionagem com o Rússia

A chuva intensificou-se durante a noite. Após o jantar, que foi servido cedo, os outros países voltaram para suas casas e, tendo Rússia sumido de vista, Érika resolveu aproveitar o tempo para preparar algumas coisas que precisariam levar para o acampamento.

Nesse momento, ela lamentou não ter lido o Guia do mochileiro das galáxias e não lembrar mais de Robson Crusoé ou outro livro de aventura que lhe desse uma ideia vaga do que carregar consigo. No fim de quinze minutos, tinha acumulado diante de si cinco cantis de tamanhos variados, alguns pacotes de batatinhas fritas, um pão preto, uma bíblia e uma toalha.

Suspirou.

– Miav... – Gatússia passou com seu rabo de escova nas canelas da garota, que riu e pegou-o no colo.

– Você é tão carente quanto o seu dono, né, grandalhão? – ela disse com voz de bebê, enquanto o gato se aninhava gostosamente nos braços dela, que estavam vergando com o peso do bichinho. – Tem alguma ideia do que mais eu posso levar? – questionou, mais para si.

O gato, porém, parecendo tê-la compreendido, saltou para o chão e correu até a porta, onde parou, esperando que ela o seguisse. Sentindo-se idiota, Érika foi. Se o animalzinho ia conduzi-la a algo útil, nunca chegou a saber, pois esbarrou com o amo dele no meio do caminho.

– Ah, eu estava mesmo te procurando! – ele disse, travando do pulso dela e arrastando-a por um corredor lateral. – Já que vamos empreender essa busca, preciso te ensinar algumas coisas, pela segurança. Estava apenas esperando o pessoal ir todo embora.

Érika arqueou uma sobrancelha, curiosa, esperando que ele prosseguisse na explicação, o que de fato ele fez.

– Veja bem, não estamos indo a turismo, não é? – ela acenou com a cabeça. – Queremos descobrir onde está a sua colega. Precisaremos fazer algumas investigações, e ninguém gosta de estrangeiros fuçando no seu território. Então vamos fazer isso às ocultas. Disfarce e investigação são uma arte – ele disse, sorrindo brevemente – e, modéstia à parte, uma arte que eu domino.

Eles estavam em frente a uma imensa porta lavrada de madeira de cedro, localizada alguns andares abaixo do térreo, que Rússia abriu num gesto amplo, teatral. O queixo de Érika caiu ao observar o aposento. Como tinha conseguido passar três anos naquela casa, vivendo mesmo alguns meses sozinha ali, sem descobrir nada sobre essa sala?

Enquanto a casa de Rússia, no geral, tinha um ar antiquado – a despeito de todo um andar destinado à informática, e dos dois sótãos reservados às pesquisas espaciais – aquela sala era intertemporal: havia equipamentos tão modernos que fariam o América babar e o Japão ficar confuso ao tentar entender seu funcionamento; ao mesmo tempo, com menos destaque, permaneciam no fundo da sala todos os instrumentos sinistros utilizados pelas históricas polícias secretas russas, da KGB à Opritchnina.[1]

– Claro – disse Rússia, casualmente, conforme ela explorava o local, examinando tudo – que se você contar para alguém sobre isso aqui, terei que matá-la.

Érika engoliu em seco, por saber que, em se tratando dele, essa frase não era meramente cerimonial. De qualquer forma, não tinha intenção de violar essa combinação. A não ser contando tudo numa fic; ninguém acreditaria mesmo. Enfim, ela virou-se, expectante, para o país, disposta a aprender o que ele pretendia lecionar. Rússia indicou-lhe uma cadeira.

– Nuh... – ele olhou em volta, sem saber por onde começar. – Mais tarde eu explico como utilizar esses equipamentos, não é importante agora. Precisamos fazer um plano de ação, para saber que países visitaremos na nossa busca. Espionagem é uma das poucas coisas que eu planejo detalhadamente – comentou Ivan, sem jeito, com um pequeno sorriso e uma mão na nuca. – Horosho[2], isso é necessário porque em cada país precisamos de um nível de cuidados diferente, para que não nos descubram. Por exemplo, o América – ele acionou um controle, ligando uma tela de projeção atrás de si, na qual apareceu o referido personagem, plano e tridimensional, e cercado de diversas análises e descrições – ele é um dos mais fáceis de enganar. Desde que você trabalhe por eliminar o sotaque e não se chame Ivan nem Tatiana, eles não desconfiam. Por esse detalhe técnico, eu tenho que usar um codinome, mas você nem isso. Te tomariam por uma porto-riquenha e te ignorariam completamente. Ele é realmente um idiota – comentou, olhando por cima do ombro para a tela – e é muito divertido espionar lá, mas não creio que sua amiga tenha ido parar tão longe.

"Basicamente, temos que nos misturar, ou ninguém nos dirá nada, especialmente os xenófobos da Europa. Isso vai desde usar a roupa certa, até falar a língua deles sem sotaque. E também se comportar do mesmo modo que a camada social de que queremos extrair a informação."

Pensando nisso, Érika considerou a hipótese de se fingir de surda-muda caso tivessem que ir à terra do França, uma vez que não conhecia, na língua dele, nada mais que as palavras "oui", "non" e "gracias[3]".

– Como eu disse, ele prosseguiu, chamando-a para perto de um mapa com luzinhas, – cada país tem um grau de dificuldade, por isso precisamos definir onde vamos e o que levar, porque também não podemos andar carregados de coisas, da? Os mais difíceis de enganar são o Alemanha e o Inglaterra, o que indica que já temos aí um desafio, porque foi na casa do Alemanha que a sua amiga sumiu. Depois...

– Depois podemos tentar na Itália. O Veneziano pode tê-la encontrado e levado para lá – sugeriu Érika, tocando o país no mapa, que se acendeu, assim como a Alemanha já estava acesa graças ao toque de Ivan.

– Da, vozmojno[4]. Do jeito que ele vive na casa do Alemanha e considerando que não pode ver uma mulher... – Rússia concordou.

– Ou talvez ela tenha ido até a Dinamarca – sugeriu a garota, escorregando o dedo até o vizinho norte da Alemanha. – Apesar do fato de que não se encontram mais vikings lá, só nórdicos certinhos.

– Não podemos descartar o fato de que esteja na casa do Polônia também – sugeriu Rússia, acendendo aquele país.

– Verdade – considerou Érika – especialmente porque ela tem sangue polonês.

– Tem? – questionou Rússia, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Uhum. O sobrenome é Felsky.

– Está explicado porque eu não quis trazê-la. Incompatibilidade congênita. Meu sangue deve ter sentido isso – ele disse, agastado só de pensar no maluco dos pôneis cor-de-rosa.

– Bem, então, é importante olhar a Áustria também, e dar uma passadinha na República Checa. Podemos fazer isso na volta. E se nada der resultado, sempre se pode tentar o extremo leste europeu; noventa por cento do pessoal que vem à Europa quer visitar Londres ou Paris só pra se gabar para os outros quando voltam pra casa. Eu vejo pelo meu povo – ele riu. – Talvez ela possa ter ido voluntariamente para lá.

Rússia concentrou-se, fitando o mapa.

– Então, nossos alvos principais são Alemanha, Itália, Polônia e Dinamarca. Nessa sequência, certo?

Érika acenou positivamente.

– Agora venha cá.

A brasileira seguiu Rússia até outra parte da sala, constituída exclusivamente de cabides, araras, gavetas cuidadosamente catalogadas, e alguns espelhos.

– O segredo – ele disse, catando alguns acessórios aqui e ali. – É fazer muito com pouca coisa. Com um disfarce que dê pra carregar, você entra num corredor lotado como uma pessoa, e sai do outro lado como outra. Pra enlouquecer qualquer sistema de monitoramento com câmeras – ele sorriu, tirando as botas e substituindo-as por sapatos, pois a época não era tão fria para botas na Europa. Em seguida, despiu o dólmã, provocando palpitações na garota, pois a camiseta branca e gasta que usava por baixo acompanhava o desenho dos músculos e do amplo tórax. Sem dar pela reação dela, ele aproveitou justamente esse estilo da camisa para compor sua fantasia de francês, ajeitando o cachecol rosa de um modo terrivelmente afeminado e bagunçando os cabelos, mantendo-os espetados com ajuda de cuspe, como se fosse ~le estilista.

Érika não sabia se ria, ou se chorava com tanto desperdício.

– Salut, cherrie![5] – ele disse, estridentemente, simulando três beijinhos a dois metros do rosto dela, e jogando o cachecol para trás com um aceno de mão – O que achou dos meus trajes? É, eu sei, também acho lamentável – respondeu, então, com sua voz normal, à cara de ânsia de vômito no rosto da menina – mas funciona.

Ele livrou-se do cachecol e trouxe seus cabelos de volta ao normal com os dedos rapidamente. Ato contínuo, tirou alguns utensílios de uma gaveta à sua frente, enquanto pedia a Érika:

– Me alcance aquele paletó, da?

Quanto ela virou novamente para ele, tomou um susto ao se deparar com um senhor de gravata, de bigode e suíças louras, cabelo cuidadosamente penteado com uma risca à direita, e olhos azuis gelados atrás de óculos quadradinhos.

– Dankeschön, Fräulein Erika[6] – ele agradeceu, vestindo o casaco marrom. – Eu ser Yohann Spielz, und estar à procura de Herr Direktor para apresentar meu trabalho sobre o funcionamento de motores movidos a água gaseificada. A senhorita o teria visto, por acaso?

– Caramba! – exclamou a garota, espantada.

– Jawohl! – Rússia exclamou, rindo. – Eu gosto especialmente deste, porque transformá-lo num inglês é coisa de dois toques... – comentou, arrancando as suíças e os óculos, e postando um boné de golfe sobre os cabelos penteados. – ...ainda que seja extremamente humilhante a simples comparação da aparência de um nobre inglês, de linhagem pura e gerações registradas, com um enchedor de salsichas de segunda categoria, de cabeça quadrada por dentro e por fora, e que precisa de um manual para descobrir como se faz um filho – complementou, com impecável sotaque e sarcasmo britânicos, fazendo Érika cair na gargalhada.

Rússia removeu os disfarces, colocando o dólmã de volta, sem fechá-lo.

– Os nórdicos e os outros eslavos são ainda mais fáceis. A coisa complica quando chega aos latinos, porque eu sou muito alto, e louro, e branquelo, em suma, me enxergam a quilômetros no meio da multidão. Mas se precisarmos mesmo ir pra lá, nos concentramos em você. Se parece exatamente com um deles e, dependendo do decoro das tuas roupas, ninguém vai nem reparar em mim.

A brasileira cruzou os braços, erguendo vivamente as sobrancelhas. Quem é que ele estava pensando que ela era, a Globeleza?! Antes que ela tivesse tempo de pedir explicações deste comentário, ele já estava fuçando nas gavetas, das quais tirou três peças que entregou à garota, com as palavras:

– Agora é a sua vez – tratava-se de um lenço vermelho e verde, um colar imitando pérolas, e uma boina de pintor. – Quero ver se consegue fazer uma francesa, uma portuguesa, uma italiana e uma espanhola com isso aqui.

Érika pegou as coisas, meio surpresa, mas gostava de desafios, e logo se concentrou. Primeiramente, amarrou o lenço sobre os cabelos soltos, no melhor estilo "Terra Nostra", puxando os lados do vestido e fazendo uma espécie de meneio.

– A italiana – disse, e Rússia acenou positivamente. Em seguida, Érika tirou o lenço, ajeitando um pouco os cabelos, e colocando a boina sobre eles, de modo enviesado. – A francesa – disse, com ar arrogante.

Levou uns dois minutos pra pensar na próxima. Então, atou os cabelos num coque rígido, e pendurou no pescoço o longo colar de pérolas falsas, que ficou muito elegante sobre o preto das suas vestiduras, lembrando ao mesmo tempo uma beata, ao transformar o lenço da italiana num xale.

– A portuguesa – anunciou a garota, e Rússia bateu palmas. – Mas a espanhola não me ocorre – desistiu, devolvendo os utensílios ao rapaz, que os guardou.

– Não mesmo? Mas é a mais fácil! – ele exclamou, admirado, e com um movimento rápido do polegar, abriu dois botões do vestido dela. Por um instante, ela ficou estática; então, uma vermelhidão incrível subiu pelo seu rosto, e ela fechou a blusa novamente até o pescoço, com uma careta desconcertada e irritada.

Só então Ivan percebeu a bola fora.

– Escute, eu não... Não quis te desrespeitar, da? Só estava dando uma explicação técnica, por favor, não... – tentou desculpar-se, estendendo uma mão atrapalhadamente para o ombro dela, que recuou instintivamente.

– Já entendi tudo, obrigada – disse ela, caminhando em direção à porta.

– Desculpe – ele pediu de novo; juntou rapidamente algumas coisas numa sacola e a seguiu, abrindo a porta. – Então... me desculpe – repetiu.

– Ok – ela disse, severamente. Rússia sorriu.

– Pode se virar um instante? – pediu. Ela obedeceu. Quando olhou de novo para o lugar onde estivera a porta, obviamente, não havia nada lá. A moça nem tentou se perguntar como aquilo tinha acontecido. – Deixe o resto dos preparativos comigo, tenho mais experiência nessas coisas. Durma bem – desejou Ivan, afastando-se dela um passo, e indicando a escada. Ela subiu correndo.

Trancando-se no quarto e empurrando a cômoda para bloquear a porta, Érika sentou-se na cama, tirando somente os sapatos. Era do Rússia mesmo que ela estava com medo, "Ou é de mim?", pensou.

No meio do coral de grilos que soava do lado de fora, ela quase podia ouvir Remmirath rindo da cara dela, se viesse a saber do acontecido.

[1] KGB = polícia secreta da URSS, oposta à CIA americana na Guerra Fria. Opritchnina = considerada a primeira polícia secreta (e terrível) da Rússia. Eram a guarda pessoal do Czar Ivan IV, o Terrível.

[2] Horosho significa Bem, e Nuh é uma interjeição equivalente.

[3] Alusão ao filme As férias de Mr. Bean. Por favor, eu sei que Gracias é espanhol! ;)

[4] Sim, é possível.

[5] Olá, querida!, em francês.

[6] Muito obrigado, Srta. Érika. Und = e. Herr Direktor = o senhor diretor. Jawohl = sim.


	9. Armas e suas Histórias

**Armas e suas Histórias**

O galpão em tons camuflados que se situava na borda do campo de treinamento de Alemanha se mostrou muito maior de perto, e ainda mais incomensuravelmente grande ao entrar. Para Remmirath, só podiam ter jogado um feitiço expansor ou dobrado o espaço/tempo para caber tantas e tantas maquinarias, um complexo industrial quase inteiro, uma oficina enorme e ainda armas de todos os tipos espalhadas pelo chão, teto e penduradas pelas paredes. A garota literalmente ficou com o queixo caído, ainda mais quando começaram a andar na direção que ficavam os aviões, tanques, automóveis e outros veículos estranhos antigos, que o germânico ia falando os nomes, quando foram construídos, com que materiais e por quais engenheiros, entre outras informações que a garota não se lembraria nem 10%, ainda mais com Ludwig falando de forma tão empolgada por ter um ouvinte que lhe desse atenção. Também pudera, deveria ser impossível explicar aquelas coisas para Itália. Quando chegaram à 'parede de ouro' com as armas, espadas, machados e armaduras, a cacheada quase teve um treco para se conter em só olhar.

- Eu... eu... posso segurar alguma? – perguntou a morena, após um longo tempo olhando deslumbrada para as armas à sua frente, voltou os orbes castanhos brilhantes para Ludwig, que a fitou seriamente por alguns longos minutos. Até que ele suspirou, alcançando uma machadinha com o cabo de madeira trabalhado e a lâmina desgastada, e entregou nas mãos dela, cuidadosamente.

- Esse pertenceu ao meu avô, Germano. – explicou Ludwig e então apontou com a mão enluvada para uma pequena mancha avermelhada na lâmina. – Ele usou para arrancar a cabeça de um general romano qualquer, mas não comente isso com o Itália. – acrescentou, olhando para os lados como se o Veneziano fosse surgir atrás dele.

- Sem problemas, do jeito que ele é capaz de chorar uma cascata ao saber de uma coisa assim. – comentou Remmirath, recolocando cuidadosamente a arma em seu lugar. - Alias, faz parte da história dele, ele já deveria saber, isso se o Romano já não contou, mas qualquer um que leia um pouco de história descobre. - a garota emendou, antes que o alemão suspeitasse sobre a fonte de tantas informações, e apontou para uma espada especialmente magnífica, perguntando sua história.

O tempo passou voando, literalmente, enquanto Alemanha ia contando a história de cada arma que a garota se interessava, incluindo os tanques e aviões, que não eram poucos. Pelo resto da semana Remmirath entrou na rotina de acordar, tomar café, assistir enquanto Ludwig treinava e depois ia para o galpão, onde ela o acompanhava e aproveitava para explorar o local e 'treinar esgrima com as espadas/machados imaginando-se numa batalha épica' quando Doitsu não estava olhando, almoçava, conversava com Prússia que ultimamente estava saudoso de seus tempos de glória e voltava para o galpão. Alemanha andava muito ocupado no laboratório, oficina ou forjando algo no mini complexo industrial, mas sempre no fim da tarde aparecia para apresentá-la a mais máquinas de guerra, imerso em conversar com ela sobre táticas de batalha, as melhores armas para se utilizar em determinadas situações, narrar as guerras que havia participado... tudo de forma tão detalhista e espontânea que ele nem parecia o mesmo personagem sério e carrancudo que ela conhecia.

- Pra onde vai esse elevador? – perguntou certo dia Remmirath, ao reparar pela 5º vez o elevador de carga entre o complexo industrial e a oficina. Levando em conta que o galpão era praticamente aberto e não havia segundo andar, aquilo só podia significar uma coisa. – Subsolo?

- Exato, mas você não tem autorização para entrar lá – declarou Ludwig, em seu semblante sério habitual.

- Por acaso tem algum tipo de arma química ou biológica que transforme as pessoas em zumbis? – inquiriu a garota, franzindo o cenho e estreitando o olhar para ele, que ficou em silêncio e fechou a cara. – Você é muito ranzinza, sabia, eu estava brincando – resmungou a cacheada, rolando os olhos para o alto e então percebeu um enorme relógio cuco em uma das paredes, não acreditando que já eram quase 7 horas da noite. Doitsu acompanhou o olhar dela e até olhou no próprio relógio de pulso, para confirmar as horas.

- E você andou vendo muitos filmes do America e do Japão – declarou Alemanha, andando em direção à saída, com a garota em seus calcanhares. – Deveria ter percebido antes as horas, nós países temos necessidades diferentes de vocês humanos, posso ficar muito tempo trabalhando sem comer nem beber e nem notar.

- Tudo bem, eu comi bastante daquela torta de maçã depois do almoço. – afirmou a morena, antes que ele começasse a achar que ela iria definhar de fome. O louro parou por um momento, olhando para ela.

- Gostou da Apfelstrudel? - perguntou Doitsu em tom baixo, desviando o olhar para frente.

- Sim, estava deliciosa, você comprou? – perguntou, pensando em levar para a amiga experimentar, quando e _se_ a encontrasse.

- Não, eu fiz. – confessou o alemão, surpreendendo a garota, que começou a rir baixo, constrangendo-o.

- Desculpa, é que... pff... – Remmirath abafou uma risada com a mão, respirando fundo e mudando para uma expressão neutra. – Ninguém iria acreditar que você, todo bélico e cheio de regras, cozinha melhor que o Inglaterra... se bem que qualquer um cozinha melhor que ele, até o Pierre. – divagou a garota, antes de fazer um sinal para ele deixar para lá, enquanto ria sozinha ao lembrar da ave do França.

- _É, sem dúvidas ela tem um pouco da loucura do Polônia, mas seria uma aliada mais útil que o Itália, se fosse um país. _ – pensou consigo mesmo Alemanha, anotando aquilo em um caderninho que estava usando como Diário de Observação da brasileira. Guardou rapidamente no bolso quando ela o alcançou. Preciso cuidar de meus cachorros antes de fazer o jantar, se quiser já pode entrar em casa. – aconselhou, seguindo para o lado em que ficavam os canis, perto do celeiro.

A morena olhou da casa vazia, onde avistou alguém na janela do último andar espiando-os com binóculos, e depois para Alemanha, que já ia longe, antes de correr para perto dele, a curiosidade falando mais que a fome. Os dias que passara ali nem havia se dado conta que existia algum cachorro, nem ouvido latidos, apesar de se lembrar que Alemanha tinha cerca de três cachorros, segundo as informações oficiais.

- Quantos cachorros você têm? – perguntou para averiguar suas informações, mas nem foi preciso responder ao avistar dezenas de pastores alemães, felpudos e musculosos, que latiam animadamente para Doitsu, de seus canis, assim como os dogue alemães gigantes, manchados ou marrons, que lembravam o Scooby Doo, ao qual ela apontou. – E esses são alimentados com salsicha?

- Salsichas são recompensas se fizerem um bom trabalho – falou Ludwig, apertando um botão que abriu uma escotilha, que por sua vez encheu os pratos com ração e água dentro dos canis, rapidamente sendo devorados pelos cachorros. – Venha aqui, eles precisam saber quem você é. – pediu, estendendo a palma da mão para a garota que andava por entre as grades. Com um assobio, todas as orelhinhas ficaram em pé, atentas, e outro botão abriu a porta de todas as gaiolas.

Contrariando as expectativas da garota, ao invés de um bando de cachorros raivosos avançando em cima dela, ou pulando em cima de Doitsu, os pastores alemães ficaram quietos quase em posição de sentido, esperando ordens, enquanto os dogues tratavam de acabar com o resto das comidas, até das outras gaiolas.

- Blackie, Aster, Berlitz – chamou Ludwig, e falou algumas ordens que a garota não compreendeu, devido ao sotaque alemão carregado, ou ele estava falando pastoralemãozes.

Um pastor alemão Blackie, emergiu da multidão de cachorros, ladeado pelo golden retriever Aster e o doberman Berlitz. Não fossem eles terem se aproximado a garota não conseguiria ter descoberto eles no bando, mas agora a sua frente era perceptível o quanto eram mais musculosos e fortes que os outros – só podiam ser os cachorros oficiais de Alemanha. Blackie, aparente líder do bando, emitiu dois latidos fortes antes de se aproximar da garota, cautelosamente, fitando-a com aqueles orbes chocolate que tanto lembravam sua mascote preferida. Meio deslocada, sem saber o que fazer, Remmirath estendeu sua mão livre para que o cão reconhecesse o seu cheiro e aproveitou para afagá-lo de leve. Os outros cachorros aproximaram-se também, repetindo o mesmo ato, e ao passar dos minutos ela já estava cercada por cachorros com os olhos brilhantes de filhotes, pedindo para serem afagados.

- Você tem um pouco de sangue do Itália, não é mesmo? – perguntou Alemanha, com a mão na testa e pequenos risquinhos roxos de decepção com seus melhores cães treinados.

- Eu adoro animais, prefiro eles a humanos – comentou a garota, desviando de um dogue gigante que quase a derrubou no chão para tentar lambê-la. – Um de meus vizinhos tem uma pastor alemão, eu nem sei quem ele é, mas sei que ela se chama Meg e é tão fofa quanto esse aqui – e afagou Blackie que estava mais perto, coçando atrás de suas orelhas. – Nossa, eles são muito carentes, você só treina eles?

- Mas é claro, eu dei a disciplina necessária para um bom cão de guarda – declarou Doitsu, ficando levemente irritado por toda sua disciplina ter ido por água abaixo com aquela garota. Se bem que nunca havia tido uma mulher como prisioneira, talvez os cachorros só estivessem curiosos e reagiram diferente; malditos genes italianos, deveriam ser mais forte nelas, se nem com Itália seus cães davam a patinha.

- Doitsu? – chamou Remmirath, passando a mão na frente do rosto do alemão para ver se ele voltava para a terra. – Já terminou sua reflexão interna?

- Vamos, ainda tenho que fazer o jantar. – mandou Ludwig, em tom neutro, pegando a garota pela mão e andando apressado, quase fazendo ela voar atrás de si. Os cachorros tentaram segui-los e latir em protesto, mas apenas com um assobio e uma ordem dispersaram-se, indo patrulhar o terreno atrás de intrusos e espiões. – E você vai se livrar de todos esses pelos se quiser entrar dentro da minha casa.

- Ora seu... e como eu vou fazer isso? Você também está todo sujo e suado do treino, garanto que devem ter grudado muitos pelos na sua roupa também. – retrucou a cacheada, quando Doitsu parou de andar.

- Se tivesse só deixado eles te reconhecerem, não teria esse problema – declarou ele, solícito.

- E eu por acaso leio pensamentos agora pra saber o que você queria que eu fizesse? – reclamou, bufando irritada e estreitando o olhar para ele.

- Primeira briga, já? – exclamou Prússia da porta da casa, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e controlando-se para não rir da expressão homicida do irmãozinho com a prisioneira.

- Cala a boca, Prússia! – esbravejaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, em seus respectivos idiomas, virando a cabeça quase num giro de O Exorcista para fuzilar o albino com o olhar. Prússia deu de ombros, voltando seus orbes avermelhados para as mãos dos dois, e saiu com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, rindo baixo e megalomaniacamente.

- Seu irmão tem problemas... – comentou a garota em tom descontraído, desviando o olhar para o lado sem mencionar que mal sentia sua mão direita.

- E só me dá problemas. – completou Ludwig, levemente corado ao se dar conta que ainda segurava a mão da garota, nem havia se tocado antes que aquilo podia ser mal interpretado. Soltou a mão dela, passando a própria pelos cabelos da nuca, sem jeito. – Tire o coturno antes de entrar e tente não esbarrar em nada. – pediu, entrando na casa.

- Andarei sorrateiramente até meu quarto – concordou a garota, batendo continência de uma forma muito mais adequada do que Itália, descalçou os coturnos deixando-os na entrada e quase foi ventando em passos rápidos pela cozinha em direção às escadas.

Ludwig tirou as luvas de couro das mãos e alcançou uma cerveja gelada na geladeira, abrindo-a e sorvendo com vontade enquanto olhava pensativo para o corredor, apoiado no balcão da cozinha. Deixou a garrafa vazia na pia e subiu apressado as escadas até o seu quarto, afinal, precisava tomar uma ducha rápida e colocar roupas limpas antes de preparar o jantar para sua... prisioneira.


	10. Heróis do Asfalto

Heróis do Asfalto

Pam! A porta do velho Trabant quase caiu quando Rússia a fechou atrás de si. Uma semana havia se passado sem que eles pudessem sair, pois a chuva tornara toda terra em um verdadeiro pântano, e Ivan aproveitara o período para ensinar mais coisas sobre espionagem para Érika, quando os outros países iam embora. Nada mais envolvendo roupas, porém. Prendendo o cinto de segurança, ele comentou com a garota no banco do carona:

– Sempre esqueço que preciso ser delicado pra que ele não se desmanche. Comprei na Alemanha Oriental.

– Então é mais velho do que eu – sorriu a morena, fazendo o motorista arregalar os olhos.

– Ok, não me faça sentir constrangido. Que tal assim, vamos considerar que eu nasci na Perestroika, então temos a mesma idade.

– Haha, tá bem - ela disse, irônica.

– Como eu sou jovem! - exclamou Ivan Bragisnki, com um suspiro debochado.

– Você é uma criança - disse Érika, gentilmente. Ele olhou-a sem entender. – Deixa pra lá.

– Já que estamos nessa da idade – Rússia falou – o meu disfarce de Yohann Spielz me deixa velho demais pra você. Então você será minha filha. Sabe falar alemão?

– "Yawohl" e cantar Rosenrot conta? - Érika perguntou.

– Bem, seja uma filha antipática, que não fala com ninguém – recomendou o homem. – Se insistirem muito, eu digo que você só entende russo.

– Você pensou em tudo direitinho - elogiou Érika.

– Você não viu nada - Rússia sorriu, piscando um olho para ela. Abriu o porta-luvas, tirando dele dois documentos. – Eu nasci na Alemanha Oriental e sou casado com uma russa, o que explica os cabelos castanhos, seus e da sua irmã – Karen, não é esse o nome dela? Ela brigou com a família e foi para a casa dos avós, mas não chegou lá. Que história triste, não é? Precisaremos de uma para contar nos órgãos oficiais. Nem adianta perguntarmos para as pessoas na rua, os alemães não responderiam, apenas apontariam a delegacia. Aliás, tem alguma foto dela, para mostrarmos?

– Não... - retrucou Érika, examinando os documentos que ele lhe entregara. – Não ando com fotos das minhas amigas na carteira, nem da minha mãe! Isso seria estranho. A propósito, onde é que o senhor conseguiu isso? – ela perguntou, erguendo o documento de "Erika Spielz", que trazia uma foto três por quatro dela. Não se lembrava de tê-la dado a ele.

A única resposta foi aquele sorriso enigmático tão Rússia.

A essa altura, já estavam na estrada geral que levava de Moscou a Misnk. Dali, pegariam outra em direção à Polônia, e então para a Alemanha. Dezoito horas de viagem, e pegar a estrada, na Rússia, não é uma opção muito esperta. Era quase uma aventura, principalmente por causa das más condições das rodovias, causadas, em parte, pelo congelamento e derretimento, que acabava estragando o asfalto (quando havia). Deveriam ter ido de trem, mas o carro era importante para levar as coisas deles, e poder se mover dentro da Europa com mais liberdade. O problema maior era que Érika passava mal em carros ou ônibus; duas horas já era complicado pra ela, quem diria dezoito! Mas, sem querer incomodar, porque ele já estava fazendo um favor ao ajudá-la a resolver seus problemas, a garota não contou sobre isso. Quando sentiu que estava começando a enjoar, pediu para ligar o rádio, para se distrair.

– Claro. Se é que ele ainda funciona - Rússia permitiu.

Girando o botão antiquado, Érika sintonizou uma rádio de Moscou. Eram notícias. Rússia prestou atenção por um instante, mas depois perdeu o interesse, e Érika, que queria ouvir música, mudou de canal. Num estava tocando Lyube; musiquinhas interessantes sobre os hábitos e natureza da Rússia, mas meio paradinhas. Ela girou o botão novamente. Michel Teló?!

– Como é que essa porcaria chegou aqui?! - exclamou Érika.

– Você não gosta? - Rússia relanceou o olhar pra ela, curioso.

– Você gosta? - ela exclamou, incrédula.

– Um pouco*. Ele esteve por aqui fazendo um show esses tempos.

A moça arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Bem, é nisso que dá ser um país tão grande, tem gosto pra tudo dentro de você", ela filosofou. Mudou novamente o canal, e dessa vez ficou satisfeita com o que ouviu, porque era:

– Ariya! – ela exclamou, contente, recostando-se de volta no assento.

– Conhece? – ele admirou-se. Érika sorriu.

– Conheço muito sobre você, mocinho - respondeu, fazendo-o inchar imediatamente de orgulho.

– Eles são bons, não é? Mas eu gostava mais da formação com o Kipelov – comentou Ivan. – Essa música é bem adequada ao momento – acrescentou, indicando o rádio com o queixo. Tocava Geroi Asfalta[1], isto é, Herói do Asfalto.

Como não conhecia esta, Érika apenas acompanhou o ritmo, batendo com os indicadores no painel do carro, até que a música trocou para Ulitsa Roz[2], do mesmo álbum. O DJ devia ter deixado tocando e ido ao banheiro.

– Ya lyublyuuuu, i nenaviiiiju tebya-aaa-uooo-ô![3] – ela cantou, quando chegou o refrão, agitando os braços e quase acertando Rússia com um soco de esquerda.

– Parece que me odeia, mesmo! – ele riu, desviando-se. – Cuidado.

– Desculpe! – ela pediu. – É que metal me empolga.

– Tudo bem – Rússia pacificou. – Sabe que eu não ia sofrer nada se você me acertasse. Mas se fosse o Letônia aqui do seu lado, ele já estaria voando.

Érika conseguiu distrair-se cantando por um tempo, observada com curiosidade risonha por Rússia, mas então o rapaz do som deve ter voltado do banheiro e mudou o CD lá na rádio, pra outra banda que ela não conhecia, e a garota aquietou-se.

E o enjoo começou a se fazer sentir, transformando a não-tão-gentil mocinha no Burro do Shrek:

– A gente já chegou? – ela perguntou, pela décima sétima vez.

– Neeet! – respondeu Rússia, comprimindo o volante com as mãos, e uma sombra de nuvenzinha roxa formando-se perto dos olhos. Ele era paciente, mas aquilo seria capaz até de acordar o Grécia. – Agora cale a boca, DA?

A brasileira ficou olhando em choque para ele, e seus olhos encheram, de água. Então ela virou para a janela, cruzando os braços.

– Érika – Rússia chamou, após uns quinze minutos. Não houve resposta. – Érika?... – ele tentou de novo, um tempo depois.

– Estou passando mal... – ela respondeu, com a voz arrastada.

Ele parou o carro no acostamento, mas já era tarde demais.

– Bem... – ele comentou, observando o "estrago", com as mãos cruzadas no colo – já fizemos onze horas – ele verificou o relógio, – acho que podemos parar.

Rússia saiu do carro e abriu o porta-malas, trazendo um cantil e uma muda de roupas para a garota.

– Precisa... de alguma ajuda? – ele ofereceu, sem jeito. Érika negou com a cabeça, aceitando os utensílios que ele trouxera. – Então eu vou... montando a barraca, e acendendo o fogo... Você vai querer comer, da? Bem, por via das dúvidas... Pode se trocar aí mesmo, eu não olho pra esse lado.

E ele se afastou, recuando no campo ao lado da estrada. Examinando as árvores, Rússia raspava os troncos e galhos maiores com a ponta do seu cano, à procura de ramos secos que, achando, arrancava. Juntou rapidamente uma boa pilha deles, que amontoou numa área protegida do vento pelas árvores, e armou a barraca ali também, com a maior facilidade, graças à sua larga experiência militar.

Ivan preparava uma sopa de batatas quando Érika se aproximou. Comeram quietos, ela porque ainda sentia um pouco de mal-estar e aborrecimento; ele porque se sentia afinado com a natureza naquele crepúsculo opaco e ventoso, e nessas horas, não tinha vontade de conversar. Como eles haviam saído muito cedo, já tinham sono, e Rússia permitiu que a garota dormisse na barraca, enquanto ele ajeitava-se no carro, já que ela não era muito amiga do cheiro de gasolina. Mais tarde, contudo, ele acabou estendendo-se na grama, porque não era muito confortável dormir sentado, especialmente com o tamanho dele.

Perto da meia-noite, devido a uma guerra de esquilos que tomou lugar ao lado da barraca, com guinchos-ninja de todo tipo, Érika despertou. Sem conseguir pegar no sono novamente, saiu do abrigo, para que o vento frio lhe desse vontade de voltar pra lá.

A noite estava linda, embora escura; as nuvens, sopradas para longe, tinham dado lugar a uma lua que parecia o sorriso do Gato de Cheshire, e algumas estrelas piscavam lá e cá, como vagalumes. Dando uma volta pelo acampamento, ela assistiu os esquilos por um pouco, depois se aproximou de Rússia, observando o rosto dele, tão claro que quase refletia a lua minguada, e que mesmo dormindo mantinha aquele sorriso enigmático. De repente, os olhos violeta se abriram, assustando a garota.

– Da? – ele perguntou, sonolento.

– Desculpe, não queria te acordar – pediu a brasileira. – Só estava aqui olhando...

– Tudo bem; é o hábito da vigilância, acordo com uma mosca que voar diferente. O que você estava olhando?

– Nada, é só que... – ela corou, sentindo-se boba, mas respondeu – você é um país, e quando eu te vi aí, eu estava me lembrando de um pedaço do hino do Brasil. "Deitado eternamente em berço esplêndido, ao som do mar e à luz do céu profundo..." É realmente um berço esplêndido – concluiu, olhando ao redor.

– Não tão esplêndido quanto a Mãe Rússia – ele respondeu. – E também não há som do mar, aqui. Mas o hino é bonito. Queria que o meu fosse assim – ele se queixou, coçando a cabeça. – Não compuseram uma coisa digna de mim; gostava muito mais do anterior.

– A melodia é bonita – Érika disse, sentando ao lado dele, e abraçando os joelhos.

– Ah, a música sim, o problema é o compositor. Mas deixe que já dei um jeito nele – disse o rapaz, com o sorriso se alargando de maneira sinistra. A "ondulada" achou melhor não perquirir a respeito desse "jeito".

Silêncio. Ainda dava pra ouvir os esquilos.

– E você, o que faz aqui fora? – ele perguntou, gentilmente. – Não consegue dormir?

Érika balançou a cabeça. Ivan tirou o casaco e bateu no próprio peito, fazendo menção de que ela podia/devia apoiar-se ali. A menina arregalou os olhos, sem ação por um momento, então se decidiu por aceitar o oferecimento, e reclinou-se cuidadosamente sobre ele. Sentiu que ele – também – estava tenso, mas menos do que naquela outra vez em que tinham estado assim tão perto, por culpa do General Inverno.

Ele cobriu-a com seu longo casaco. Naquele momento, havia muito mais Ivan do que Rússia; era simplesmente um rapaz, carinhoso e inseguro.

A brasileira ergueu o rosto, deparando com o queixo liso dele.

– Você não tem barba – ela constatou, dizendo a coisa mais tola que lhe veio à mente, talvez só para quebrar o silêncio estranho.

– ? – ele franziu o cenho. Então sorriu benignamente. – Bem, eu já tive – contou. – Mas um dos meus chefes, Pedro, o Grande, me fez tirá-la... Bem, ele a arrancou, na verdade... pra que eu ficasse parecido com os europeus.

– Idiota – Érika comentou, após um momento.

– Também acho – Ivan concordou, estremecendo brevemente quando ela virou o rosto. Os ouvidos, a essa altura, já tinha se acostumado à disputa dos esquilinhos, do mesmo modo que ao resto do coral noturno – sapos, grilos, e o próprio vento nas folhas – e os olhos começaram a pesar, de modo que tanto Érika quanto Ivan entraram naquele estado de torpor que antecede o sono real.

Porém, quando a mente da garota já delineava um sonho em que ela substituía o Scrat, da Era do Gelo, na busca por uma lasanha dourada, ela sentiu seu apoio estremecer violenta e continuamente, e Ivan chamou, com urgência na voz:

– Érika. Érika! Está dormindo?

– Não mais, por quê?

– Temos que sair daqui! – ele sussurrou, de modo quase inaudível. – Arraste-se disfarçadamente até o carro, a qualquer movimento suspeito, imobilize-se; eu junto as coisas e partiremos num estante. Vá! – ele comandou. – Ande, é uma emergência, temos que sumir logo porque...

Justamente isso ela se perguntava, espantada. Era uma coisa muito rara ver Rússia assustado assim, e só podia ter dois motivos: ou ele estava prevendo um cataclismo mundial, ou...

– ... estamos em Kobrin, bem na casa da Bibi!

*Acreditem se quiser, é verdade: .br/articles/2012/09/20/michel_telo_estampa_as_ruas_de_moscou_

[1] Esta, caso alguém se interesse: watch?v=kpPy2CeSKPg

[2] Esta música: watch?v=jnEYhSc7u38

[3] Eu te amo, e te odeio


	11. Engrenagens do Espaço Temporal

**Engrenagens do Espaço Temporal**

Assim como toda segunda-feira, Ludwig despertou exatamente às seis da manhã, bufando pois a tirolesa louca que vivia na montanha já estava cantando mais alto que os galos. Ao menos Itália não estava dormindo ao seu lado, só por isso aquilo já era um bom começo de dia. Deveria vestir suas roupas para ir trabalhar nas fábricas, mas tinha problemas mais importantes a resolver, por isso colocou uma de suas muitas fardas militares, penteou os cabelos para trás e ao ver o tempo estranho que fazia pela janela, colocou um quepe. Inspecionou algumas armas antes de colocar no coldre, outras escondidas dentro da roupa, assim como bússola, mapas e aparelhos de medição, guardando-os nos bolsos. Terminou de amarrar os coturnos de cano alto e saiu do quarto, lançando um olhar para porta de carvalho no fim do corredor antes de descer as escadas até a cozinha. Ligou o rádio no noticiário e começou a passar o café, tirou uma cuca do forno que fizera na noite anterior e olhou para um ponto qualquer no armário, franzindo o cenho. Será que deveria deixar um recado que iria voltar tarde? Encheu uma xícara de café, sentando-se à mesa e alcançando o controle da televisão. Ligou o aparelho e digitou alguns códigos enormes, até várias telinhas mostrando as partes da casa aparecessem, selecionou uma em especial e pegou um pedaço de bolo, quase engolindo-o inteiro.

- _De onde, afinal, ela veio, e por que sabe tanto sobre nós?_ – perguntou-se internamente, olhando pensativo para a figura adormecida entre montes de edredons bagunçados, abraçada a um travesseiro.

- Isso é invasão de privacidade, sabia? – exclamou certo albino atrás do irmão, quase fazendo o louro cuspir o café que tomava, soltando um palavrão em alemão.

- Estava me perguntando onde você estava, já fez aquilo que pedi? – inquiriu Alemanha, desligando a televisão e recompondo-se.

- Sei... – Prússia estreitou os olhos avermelhados, sentando-se à mesa na frente dele. – Ah, bom, aquilo... err, ela estava meio ocupada sabe, eu entreguei o bilhete, mas ela nem quis ter uma audiência comigo, aliás me bateu com uma prancheta e eu nem sei por quê. – resmungou, enfiando um pedaço de cuca na boca e praguejando baixo.

- A Hungria vai colaborar ou não? – perguntou Doitsu, sem rodeios, terminando seu café da manhã. Prússia lhe entregou hesitante uma pequena carta, ainda entre resmungos com dor de cotovelo. O louro rasgou o selo e passou os olhos azuis gélidos pelo conteúdo, empurrando o rosto do irmão que tentava ler também.

"_Caro Ludwig, tendo em vista suas recentes ajudas financeiras e esperando que este não seja mais um plano mirabolante do pervertido do seu irmão, passarei aí depois do chá para levar algumas roupas e itens necessários para sua prima recém descoberta, por parte de mãe de terceiro grau ao qual a casa foi completamente queimada por um incêndio criminoso.(!) _

_P.S. Tenho certeza que o Rússia deve estar por trás disso._

_Att, Elizaveta Héderváry/Hungria."_

Alemanha soltou um suspiro, esperando que Hungria acreditasse naquela história e levantou-se, guardando a carta no bolso.

- Volto às 5 horas, se comporte. – avisou com um olhar suspeito para o irmão antes de deixar a casa.

Com seus passos largos e sobrehumanos, atravessou o campo até a borda da Floresta Negra, embrenhando-se entre as árvores e cortando caminho para encurtar a distância, derrubando algumas árvores no percurso. Em pouco tempo avistou a clareia perto de Frankfurt, no qual encontrara a brasileira desmaiada. Chutou um galho enlameado, praguejando por não ter passado ali antes, todos os rastros visíveis haviam sido varrido pela chuva recente. Andou por toda a clareira, observando minuciosamente até que encontrou pegadas enormes de botas, que sem dúvidas não pertenciam à garota. Franziu o cenho, tirando uma foto da prova com o celular e olhou à volta, enquanto discava para um de seus astrônomos conhecidos. Pediu que lhe enviasse mapas astronômicos, fotos das constelações e fenômenos estranhos que ocorreram no dia em questão, para um assunto sigiloso. Após meia hora fazendo ligações, tirou uma fita amarela de Keep Out do bolso e começou a isolar toda a área num raio de 1km, por precaução, deixou alguns agentes para monitorar movimentos estranhos. Apesar de duvidar que algo daquele tipo acontecesse novamente. Pegou um caminho alternativo, fazendo inspeções em algumas obras e fábricas para dar um retorno à sua chefa. Voltou para casa à tarde, satisfeito com a própria eficiência, indo direto para o sua oficina-laboratório onde já se encontravam os materiais que solicitara. Começou a fazer cálculos físicos-quanticos enquanto consultava livros, manuais e as várias telas à sua frente com fotos de uma minúscula lua em tom azulado no céu claro, em conjunto com um cometa que fora avistado em Frankfurt e pesquisas que não encontraram absolutamente nada sobre Remmirath, o que o obrigou a criar aquela história para contar a Hungria e demais países que fizessem muitas perguntas. Ao menos havia encontrando resquícios de uma família com uma história parecida e que podiam ser seus parentes vivendo em seu território, não era difícil arranjar documentos falsos para sustentar aquilo.

Vasculhou uma gaveta com engrenagens à procura de uma peça que se encaixasse em um pequeno projeto abandonado pelo Laboratório Secreto do 3º Reich, onde estavam fazendo pesquisas para dobrar o espaço tempo, e quando submergiu da gaveta, sentiu uma presença atrás de si, instintivamente estendeu a mão para o coldre em sua cintura, mas era tarde demais, o aço gelado estava pressionado contra sua garganta. Ludwig engoliu em seco, levantando o olhar o máximo que pode para ver quem era o desgraçado que o ameaçava.

- Bu. – fez uma voz feminina em tom baixo e sarcástico atrás de si, rindo internamente quando ele virou-se na cadeira de rodinhas, com um semblante homicida.

- Como você ousa me ameaçar com.. uma... colher?! – exclamou Doitsu, tentando controlar a voz para não gritar, fuzilando com os olhos o talher na mão da garota, aquilo só podia ser piada. – Por acaso é louca, Mädchen?¹ Eu poderia ter disparado sem pensar duas vezes! – bronqueou, arrancando o objeto da mão dela e atirando longe, irritado, aproximando-se da garota vestida com a farda germânica, quase com uma nuvenzinha roxa envolta de si.

- Não, você não faria isso. – declarou Remmirath, com os olhos levemente arregalados, mas a voz firme, enquanto ia recuando. – Tenho certeza que iria querer ver quem tentou te ameaçar antes, e torturar provavelmente, antes de atirar. Além do mais, já passaram os tempos que você poderia disparar contra qualquer um sem ter consequências desastrosas.

- Basta! – mandou Alemanha, batendo na parede ao lado do rosto dela, estava farto de ouvir tantas verdades sobre si de alguém que mal conhecia. Estreitou o olhar, encarando-a de perto. – Por acaso isso foi ideia do Prússia?

-...- a garota, que estava com a respiração presa, apenas balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, controlando-se para não se perder naquele mar azul gélido.

- Com todo seu conhecimento aparente, deveria saber que não é uma boa ideia seguir as ideias dele. – avisou Alemanha, fechando a porta ao lado e trancando. Afastou-se, respirando para controlar seus nervos e instintos assassinos, sentando-se na cadeira e cruzando os braços. – Agora, você vai me explicar exatamente como sabe tanto sobre nós, países, se é de outra dimensão. – mandou, acrescentando enquanto ela respirava novamente. - Não vou te deixar sair e muito menos ajudar a voltar para seu mundo, se não contar tudo.

- ...Bom... – tentou começar Remmirath, já respirando normalmente, fez algumas caretas enquanto tentava pensar em um jeito de explicar de forma que ele entendesse. – Seria mais fácil se eu tivesse um manual, sabe... – resmungou, aproximando-se da mesa e sentando na beirada, por falta de outra cadeira. – Tem certeza que quer saber? Pode ser um choque, e se outros países souberem, podem entrar em colapso.

- Eu sou forte, pode contar, seja lá o que for. – pediu Doitsu, fazendo um sinal para ela prosseguir.

- Da dimensão que eu venho, que eu considero o mundo real, nossos países são normais, com seus governantes, o povo, e todas as relações mantidas são travadas entre eles mesmos e outros atores internacionais, como a ONU e ONG's. – explicou ela, falando calma e pausadamente para evitar alguma reação explosiva. - Mas não há nenhuma espécie de personificação dos países, como você, o Itália, o Prússia... que aliais, nem deveria mais existir mais... o único lugar em que isso existe lá, é em um mangá e anime criado por um japonês chamado... Hidekaz Himaruya. E por caso, eu e minha amiga, como boas nerds viciadas em história e geografia, adoramos assistir esse anime.

- Espera... você falou Hidekaz Himaruya? – repetiu Ludwig, e a garota assentiu silenciosamente. – Esse japonês, eu já vi ele, foi hóspede do Japão há alguns anos, estava viajando com ele pelo mundo. Então... Quer dizer que ele também é da sua dimensão, provavelmente andou entrevistando o Japão e outros para tirarem as informações que usou e por isso você sabe tanto sobre mim. – declarou Alemanha, tirando suas próprias conclusões.

- É, deve ser isso, e mesmo que ele dissesse que sua história é baseada em um mundo paralelo, ninguém iria acreditar, e nem tudo que tem no anime deve ser verdade. – complementou Remmirath, aliviada por não ter que explicar tudo.

- Você deve gostar bastante mesmo de história. – comentou Ludwig, ainda absorvendo aquela informação. Deveriam ter milhares de pessoas com informações secretas e vergonhosas sobre ele.

- Especialmente as da Europa, Vikings, Roma, Cruzadas, as Guerras Mundiais, _povos germânicos..._ – murmurou a garota em tom quase inaudível a última parte, sentindo o rosto esquentar quando ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Então, deveríamos falar com o Japão para saber como aquele cara veio parar aqui e como foi embora. – sugeriu Doitsu, puxando uma prancheta que estava ao lado dela e anotando rapidamente algumas informações. – Mas, antes precisamos achar aquela sua amiga também, talvez ela fique presa nesse mundo.

- Ah, não tenha tanta certeza. – cortou a morena, atraindo o olhar curioso dele. - Acho que minha amiga já esteve nessa dimensão, chegou e foi embora por algum poder inexplicável e sobrenatural. – _Vício em Rússia._ Completou mentalmente, rolando os olhos. - Por isso não estou tão preocupada em procurar ela, tenho certeza que está sendo bem tratada.

- E qual país está cuidando dela? – quis saber Ludwig, ao que a garota fez muitas caretas antes de responder, à contra gosto e num sussurro inaudível. – Ahn? – perguntou novamente, aproximando-se dela para poder ouvir.

- Rússia. – confessou Remmirath, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos e fechando os olhos, esperando o pior. Podia até sentir a aura negra no ar.

- É, bela amiga. – comentou Doitsu em tom sombrio e sanguinário, segurando o ombros que ainda latejava pelo último ferimento de guerra. – Acho melhor se conformar em que nunca mais vai ver ela. – falou, sem o menor pesar, queria mais que todos os simpatizantes daquele comedor de criançinhas² se explodissem. – Por acaso você pensa em visitar o Rússia também?

- O que? Não, não, sou muito mais a Alemanha! – respondeu rapidamente a garota, convicta. – E Irlanda, Inglaterra, Noruega, Finlândia...

- _Gut_, então, se quiser voltar algum dia para casa vai ter que me ajudar a achar um método de transporte que dobre o espaço temporal. – declarou ele, puxando o equipamento em que trabalhava anteriormente, sentindo o ego inflado por ser o país favorito de alguém. – A Hungria vai trazer algumas coisas para você na hora do chá, é melhor voltar para casa. – avisou, com um pequeno sorriso delineando o rosto.

- Okay. – concordou a garota, adiantando-se para a porta e destrancando, enquanto sentia o coração dar pequenos saltos pela adrenalina, e algo mais que preferia deixar escondido em seus pensamentos mais profundos. Lançou um último olhar para as costas do louro antes de deixar o local.

Após horas mexendo naquele protótipo fracassado, Ludwig, já muito irritado por não conseguir fazer o equipamento funcionar através da leitura do manual (inacabado), jogou o projeto na parede, espatifando-o em pedaços e saiu praguejando alto da oficina. Precisava de uma cerveja gelada para esfriar a cabeça. Enquanto bebia, resolveu andar pela casa, em direção a barulhos estranhos no segundo andar, até que chegou a uma espécie de salão de festas com espelhos nas paredes e sofás atulhados de roupas e vestidos. Avistou seu irmão olhando para a traseira de Hungria e quase babando, rolou os olhos e bebeu mais um gole, indo sentar-se ao lado dele, curioso com a cena. Elizaveta estava vestida com um camisete branco com rendas, colete preto justo, saia rodada de seda verde musgo, meias 7/8 pretas e sapatos de boneca envernizados. A nação jogava várias roupas para dentro de uma porta que levava a uma antessala, a maioria delas eram jogadas de volta depois de alguns minutos, principalmente as em tom de rosa, amarelo e laranja.

- O que ela está fazendo? – perguntou Doitsu para Prússia, pousando a garrafa vazia em uma mesinha de centro. Mas o albino estava devaneador e foi a própria Hungria que respondeu.

- Sua prima está provando algumas roupas que eu trouxe, para ver se alguma serve, vamos ter que ir às compras, só tenho vestidos e roupas formais aqui. – explicou a de olhos esverdeados, aproximando-se de Doitsu e estendendo a mão. – E não pense que vou fazer isso de graça.

- ... – Alemanha sustentou o olhar de Hungria por um tempo, a nação estava com um sorriso assassino e não duvidava nada que bateria nele com uma frigideira se discordasse, fora que Prússia provavelmente apoiaria a causa. - Tudo bem, só não estoure o limite. – resmungou, entregando seu cartão de créditos Platina à contra gosto e inclinando-se para o lado ao ver que a brasileira saia de trás do biombo colocado em frente à porta.

- Podemos mesmo sair? – perguntou Remmirath, aspirando por ver mais do país em que estava. Depois de provar tantas roupas, decidiu-se apenas por uma camiseta preta bufante de pirata e uma saia não tão bufante e cheia de camadas como a de Hungria, em tom vinho, assim como suas botas pretas. Usava as lentes azuis, como Prússia lhe lembrara de avisar, para que parecesse mais parte da 'família' e Hungria acreditasse naquela história.

- Compre só o que precisar, não sei quanto tempo vai demorar até que eu consiga te mandar para casa. – avisou Ludwig, pegando a garrafa vazia e saindo do recinto, com seu típico mau humor e sentindo o estômago revirar, provavelmente de fome. Pressentia que ter resgatado a garota da Floresta ainda ia lhe dar muitas dores de cabeça, só esperava que não fossem tantas quanto Itália lhe provocara desde que se tornou seu aliado.

Notas:

[1] Garota

[2] Comunistas são conhecidos por serem 'comedores de criancinhas', a expressão é originada em relatos de canibalismo devido à fome causada atrás da cortina de ferro.


	12. Die Spielz

Die Spielz

As sete horas que ainda faltavam até as proximidades de Frankfurt foram feitas em quatro e meia. O Trabant alcançava velocidades que nem um Transformer seria capaz. Por sorte, a viagem foi feita de madrugada, e os guardas dos postos rodoviários por onde eles passaram dormiam, caso contrário o disfarce planejado de Rússia iria por água abaixo, pois onde já se viu um alemão que tomava multas por excesso de velocidade? Érika tampouco enjoou nesse trecho. Parece que quando você teme pela sua vida, o estômago se torna um mero detalhe. Eis uma sugestão de tratamento para ânsias de viagem; alguém devia incitar um médico a desenvolvê-la.

– Uma coisa é encontrá-la na minha casa, ou da Nana, ou mesmo de algum outro país – Rússia explicou-se, quando eles finalmente pararam, tendo ultrapassado já há vinte minutos a faixa de _Keep Out_ que cercava a floresta onde as garotas tinham sido encontradas. – Deparar com a Bielorrússia em sua própria casa é... é algo indescritível. Sem contar que o chefe dela consegue ser pior do que o meu.

A pausa também serviu para que tomassem o resto da sopa, que tinham colocado em cantis (térmicos, por sorte), enquanto debatiam por qual cidade seria mais apropriado começar a busca. Decidiram-se por um grande centro, mas não Berlim, por causa do amontoado de órgãos do governo e porque queriam evitar encontrar o próprio Alemanha; vestindo seus personagens, rumaram para Dresden, agora em marcha razoável.

– Erika, arrume essa trança! – repreendeu o suposto pai, pronunciando "Êrika". – Onde já se viu, uma moça alemã com os cabelos assim desalinhados? Vire-se.

Herr Spielz ajudou a garota a compor uma trança severa à la Helga, e em seguida desceram do carro, em frente à delegacia. No prédio impecavelmente limpo e organizado, pediram informação a um agente de uniforme, que lhes indicou uma porta ao canto como sendo o setor de desaparecimentos. A saleta estava vazia, exceto por uma moça loura que se sentava atrás de uma mesa próxima à janela. Erika ia se dirigindo diretamente ao balcão, mas seu pai a conteve, apanhando uma senha no suporte ao lado da porta e alojando-se pacientemente no banco de espera. Imediatamente, a loura atendente pressionou uma campainha, fazendo piscar um pequeno letreiro luminoso acima da cabeça dela, que mostrava o mesmo número que ela anunciou:

– 186!

Só então, os Spielz sentaram-se em frente à atendente.

– _Guten Morgen._

– Pois não, senhor? Deseja noticiar o desaparecimento de quem?

– _Meine Tochter._

– Nome?

– Karen Spielz. Mas anote aí que ela pode estar usando um sobrenome falso. Talvez Felsky; foi o que ela usou quando fugiu para a Polônia.

– Idade?

– Dezenove anos – ele tinha se informado previamente com Erika sobre os dados pessoais da garota.

– Filiação?

– Yohann Spielz e Ekaterina Mikhailovna Spielz.

– Ekaterina? – repetiu a alemã, desconfiada.

– _Ya_, minha esposa ser russa. Minha casa é na Rússia.

– Sua profissão?

– Físico, especialista em energia mecânica eólica.

– Endereço?

– Ulitsa... é o mesmo que Strasse – explicou. – Ulitsa Turguenieva, 56, Kaliningrado, Oblast de Kalinigrado.

A precisão das respostas e o fato de o alegado físico morar em Kalinigrado, que já tinha sido território alemão, tranquilizaram a atendente.

– Qual a aparência física da garota?

– Pele clara, um pouco maior que a irmã dela – disse, apontando para Erika – olhos castanho-escuros, cabelos também, e cacheados. Usa óculos. Estava usando uma camiseta negra da banda Blind Guardian e carregava uma grande mochila, quando saiu de casa.

– Locais onde possivelmente seria encontrada?

– _Gut_, ela devia ter vindo à casa dos avós dela em Frankfurt, próximo ao Oder, mas não chegou lá.

– Como se chamam os avós?

– Laura e Karl Spielz.

– Endereço?

– Eu não saberia lhe informar – disse Herr Spielz severamente, ajeitando os óculos com ar constrangido. – Rompi relações com eles há vários anos.

A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha; além de casar-se com uma bárbara, esse senhor de aparência tão respeitável tinha brigado com seu _Vater_? Não admira que a filha dele quisesse ir embora de casa.

– Será que vocês teriam alguma informação sobre ela? – perguntou Rússia, após um momento, imprimindo preocupação ao semblante.

– Um momento, enquanto eu insiro as informações no sistema – disse a moça, digitando algumas coisas no computador ao lado. Em coisa de instantes, diversas minifichas apareceram na tela, de moças com a mesma faixa de idade cadastradas em hospitais, ou encontradas vagando, ou de cadáveres identificados; as informações estavam separadas em grupos: uma lista para as que a descrição física batia, outra para as que se chamavam Karen, outra para as localizadas perto de Frankfurt ou nas proximidades da fronteira leste. – Reconhece alguma destas, senhor? – perguntou, rolando a página. Herr Spielz e sua filha olharam com atenção.

– _Neeein_... – ele disse, lentamente. – Num primeiro momento, _nein_.

– Muito bem; tomaremos providências a respeito, e a qualquer notícia, lhe manteremos informado. Apenas anote seu telefone aqui, por favor. E assine nesta linha pontilhada. Isso. _Dankeschön_. Tenha um bom dia.

Quando eles chegaram no carro, Érika bateu palmas.

– Vanek, você arrasa! – ela elogiou. Foi completamente ignorada. – _Vater_, admiro sua habilidade – disse, então, compreendendo que ele não sairia do disfarce por um instante sequer.

– E você precisar segurar a língua, filhinha – ele disse, com ar sério.

– Desculpe. E agora, o que faremos? Continuar aqui em Dresden?

– Vamos dar uma volta pelas ruas principais, observando as pessoas com atenção. E depois seguimos para outras cidades. Se as autoridades encontrarem alguma coisa, realmente vão nos notificar.

Havia alguma agitação pelas ruas de Dresden; alguns prédios públicos e até mesmo casas traziam bandeiras alemãs penduradas nas janelas. Pareciam estar preparando-se para algum tipo de festividade. Ficaram curiosos para saber de que feriado poderia tratar-se, pois se alguém lhes cumprimentasse a respeito e eles não soubessem responder, soaria muito estranho.

Fora isso, nada encontraram de peculiar na cidade, partindo, então, para Leipzig. Lá, repetiram a operação na delegacia local, ato contínuo seguindo para Hannover. Saíram do posto de polícia daquela cidade e, quando estavam para entrar no carro, Rússia deu um soco no teto do Trabant, fazendo com que a porta caísse.

– Tag der Deutschen Einheit! – exclamou, mas antes que Erika responder "Saúde!" ou perguntar que raios era aquilo, eles ouviram risadas.

Um grupo de rapazinhos magricelas de seus quinze a dezessete anos estava do outro lado da rua, rindo de se dobrar do carro do Sr. Spielz. Este, recolocando pacientemente a porta no lugar, levantou os frios olhos azuis para eles.

– Que é que estão olhando, pivetes? – perguntou, azedo.

– Essa lata velha! – gritou um, gargalhando.

– De que museu você tirou ela? – falou outro.

– Tá na hora de comprar uma máquina nova, tio!

– E pra quê? – exclamou Spielz, agastado. – Esta aqui está em perfeitas condições.

Mais uma chuva de risadas. Até Erika estava com vontade de rir e, para conter-se, entrou no carro pelo seu lado.

– Sim, é uma perfeita porcaria!

– Qualé, tio, isso já não presta mais nem pra casa de cachorro!

– Cambada de _saukerls, _ocidentais filhinhos de papai! Vocês não sabem o valor que têm as coisas! No meu tempo, você tinha que se esforçar para conseguir algo. Hoje vocês ganham tudo de bandeja, são um bando de ingratinhos maricas, por isso há tanto lixo no mundo! Vamos todos morrer por causa da poluição e a culpa será de vocês! – Herr Spielz entrou no carro também, batendo a porta, que caiu novamente, e ele recolocou-a e partiu, sob as risadas dos meninos.

Quando já estavam longe, deixando Hannover, foi a vez de ele cair na risada.

– Aaah, confesse, minha imitação de alemão sovina num ataque de nostalgia foi perfeita, não foi? – ele deu uma risada maléfica, quase kolkolkol, jogando a cabeça pra trás e acelerando, com o risco de cair também o solo do Trabant.

Érika foi obrigada a rir também, esquecendo-se de perguntar sobre o palavrão que ele dissera mais cedo.

– Bem, eu gostava do Alemanha Oriental – Rússia suspirou, coçando as suíças que estavam começando a pinicar. – Era meu amigo. Não tenho muitos.

– O que ele era, na verdade? – Érika perguntou, não conseguindo conceber a ideia de um meio-Doitsu. Rússia fez uma careta.

– Difícil explicar. Digamos que era a mesma pessoa que também já se chamou Cavaleiros Teutônicos e Prússia, mas hoje não passa de um espectro.

– Tenso – exclamou a garota.

– Talvez – Rússia encolheu os ombros, pensando, no entanto, que pelo menos não era tão solitário naquela época.

A próxima cidade que visitaram foi Bremen. Nesta, Érika pediu para ficarem mais um pouquinho, pois lhe lembrava da história infantil "Os músicos de Bremen", e assim ela se sentia mais confortável ali. Então resolveram comer naquela cidade; já passava e muito da hora do almoço, e a canja já tinha evaporado dos corpos deles.

– Eu gosto mais de comida italiana – comentou Érika, quando iam saindo do restaurante.

– Essa é boa também – Rússia disse, colocando o cinto de segurança e preparando-se para ligar a ignição, quando foram surpreendidos por uma aparição inesperada, que se debruçou na janela da Érika.

– Olá, gracinha! Posso ter o seu telefone? – disse, num alemão péssimo, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros e pele mais bronzeada que a da maioria da população ali. Pela total incapacidade em pronunciar uma língua estrangeira direito, os Spielz suspeitaram imediatamente da nacionalidade dele.

– Jeff, o que você está fazendo? – exclamou um autêntico alemão, com uma risada levemente constrangida.

– Relaxa, Mark! – fez o tal Jeff, com um gesto para o amigo. Então se voltou para a garota de novo. – Não é todo dia que se encontram coisinhas como você nesse país de tábuas – ele... elogiou?

– Com licença? – exclamou Herr Spielz, verdadeiramente indignado.

– Falou, coroa? – cumprimentou o americano, pois só podia ser um, fazendo um joinha com o polegar para Ivan. – Não tinha te visto aí. E então, que tal irmos ao shopping mais tarde? – continuou, dirigindo-se a Érika, que não abriu a boca, tanto pela recomendação de Rússia de não falar muito, quanto pelo próprio choque. Ivan, no entanto, apertava o volante com os nós dos dedos brancos, apesar da calma da frase seguinte:

– Por favor, deixe minha filha em paz – era um pedido, um aviso e uma ameaça. Sem dar atenção, apesar do puxão de Mark em suas costas, Jeff continuou:

– Mas o que aconteceu? O gato comeu sua língua? Se ele ainda não fez isso, eu... – e ao mesmo tempo em que ele estendeu uma mão e roçou o dedo no rosto dela, ele foi agarrado pela gola e puxado pela janela até sua face ficar a um palmo da carranca de "Herr Spielz".

– Ora seu...! Ouse tocá-la novamente e eu te enforco com as tuas próprias tripas... – vociferou Rússia, com a nuvenzinha roxa em volta dos olhos da espessura de um tijolo, e com sotaque carregado.

– _Vater!_ – alertou Erika, rapidamente, e ele dominou-se a tempo, empurrando o rapaz de volta para a calçada e arrancando com o carro antes que o intercambista e seu amigo tivessem tempo de assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

– Eu não sei o que aconteceu – comentou Rússia, então, perturbado, quando já estavam na estrada de novo. – Nunca antes eu saí do meu disfarce sem tortura – ele disse, com naturalidade, fazendo a garota arrepiar-se. Suspirou. – Devo estar cansado. Enjoei do Spielz, também. Vamos perguntar agora em Hamburgo, arranjar um lugar pra dormir, e amanhã seguimos para a Itália. Nada de disfarces lá, não consigo encolher mesmo – ele deu de ombros, aborrecido.

Em Hamburgo, repetiram o procedimento na delegacia central, quase na hora de fechar o setor de desaparecimentos.

– Bem, agora vamos encontrar um hotel, porque o chão não fez muito bem às minhas costas – Rússia disse, espreguiçando-se, quando saíam do referido prédio. – Olha, ali tem uma loja de vestuário – notou, apontando o outro lado da rua. – Não quer comprar alguma coisa? As roupas que eu arranjei pra você são meio velhas – ele ofereceu, corando de leve.

– Não, obrigada, eu gosto delas. Mas espere um momento, já volto – e ela entrou de novo na delegacia, apressando para o banheiro. Não fora nenhuma vez no dia, e sua bexiga estava estourando.

Apoiando os braços cruzados no teto do Trabant, Rússia relanceou o olhar para o relógio. Eram 22:30, mas eles estavam esgotados, rodando sem descanso desde a madrugada anterior. Tudo o que ele queria, naquele momento, era uma cama. Tinha se divertido na busca, num primeiro momento, mas na verdade já estava perdendo a graça.

Rússia bocejou.

De repente, piscou. Olhou de novo para a loja em frente. Não era a Hungria lá dentro? Sim, ela mesma. Garota simpática, ele pensou, com um sorriso. Pena que não gostava muito dele; então, era melhor não se dar a conhecer; isso mesmo, melhor que ela não o visse: ele entrou no carro, mas continuou observando a país.

Tomou um choque maior ainda ao perceber a garota que saiu de um provador para encontrar-se com Elizaveta – parecia-se incrivelmente com a que ele estivera procurando o dia todo, exceto que essa tinha olhos azuis, não usava óculos, e suas roupas eram bem diferentes. Também parecia mais bem-humorada que a estranha que vira caída aquele dia. Será que...?

"Mas e os olhos?", ele argumentou com sua consciência.

"Ora, os _seus_ olhos estão azuis também agora. A resposta é óbvia: lentes", disse o grilo falante dentro da cabeça dele, que no caso de Rússia era um urso, e nem sempre rugia quando devia.

"Tá, mas... As roupas tamb...". Essa era uma desculpa ridícula demais, já que elas estavam numa loja de roupas. "Mas com a Hungria? Não faz muito sentido. Ela não anda por aí circulando em busca de pessoas abandonadas em florestas."

"Isso não descarta a possibilidade de ser a garota".

"Sim, mas... se for ela... a Erikitka vai estar livre para ir embora" – e ele franziu o cenho para esse pensamento.

Neste momento, a mocinha entrou de novo no provador, com outra muda de roupas nos braços. Rússia ficou olhando fixamente para o olhar onde ela sumira.

– Vamos? – perguntou Érika, entrando no carro.

– Ãhm? Ah, sim – Rússia despertou, dando partida imediatamente.

– O que havia de interessante na loja?

– Que loja? – ele perguntou, inocentemente.

– Ora, aquela, na frente da delegacia. Você não parava de olhar pra lá.

– Ah... é que eu vi uma conhecida, a Hungria. Eu a teria apresentado a você, mas não quis estragar minha fantasia.

– Uhm – fez Érika, enciumada.

E Rússia sorriu, por baixo do bigode.

Notas finais:  
1. Die Spielz: os Spielz  
2. Ja: sim  
3. Herr: senhor  
4. Guten Morgen: Bom dia  
5. Meine Tochter: minha filha  
6. Strasse: rua  
7. Gut: bem  
8. Nein: não  
9. Dankeschön: Muito obrigado(a)  
10. Vater: pai


	13. Tag der Deutschen Einheit

**Tag der Deutschen Einheit**

_Dienstag_, ou terça-feira, passou rapidamente para a cacheada, depois de ser obrigada a entrar em inúmeras lojas com Hungria e chegar quase de madrugada lotada de sacolas, literalmente ela apagou na cama sem arrumar nada. O que lhe custou uma tarde toda trancada no quarto, guardando as roupas e objetos pelas gavetas dos armários, cômodas e prateleiras do banheiro. Felizmente, ou não, Alemanha nem se encontrava em casa pois estava muito ocupado no palácio do governo com sua chefa e assessores, arranjando os preparativos para a celebração de um de seus feriados nacionais, que aconteceria na quarta-feira. O Dia da Unidade Alemã (_Tag der Deutschen Einheit_) comemorava a reunificação da Alemanha, como Remmirath ficou sabendo após ver o noticiário, aliás, nem sabia como tinha entendido aqueles palavrões alemães.

Prússia estava trancado em seu quarto, quando a garota passou por lá, pode sentir uma aura depressiva emanando do local, assim como trilhas de embalagens de besteiras jogadas pela casa. Imaginando que Doitsu teria uma síncope ao ver aquilo, resolveu ir catando o que avistava e jogar fora. Se virou com algumas coisas que encontrou na geladeira e limpou o que sujou, para evitar problemas e o ódio profundo de um certo alemão. Como não tinha muito o que fazer de noite, começou a revistar todas as portas da casa, encontrando a maioria trancadas, mas ao menos descobriu onde ficava a biblioteca, que aliás, era enorme e repleta de manuais, para o seu desgosto, passou reto por uma plaquinha escrito +18, de olhos arregalados, até que encontrou a sessão de literatura fantástica. Ignorando a História sem Fim e o antipático do Bastiam, passou o olhar (e os dedos) pelas lombadas dos livros ingleses atrás de algo que já não tivesse lido, quando ouviu um barulho estranho por trás de umas prateleiras, e logo depois o baque de livros caindo.

- Heil! – exclamou ao ver o gato Alemanha correndo por cima das prateleiras atrás de um serzinho verde. Piscou algumas vezes, pensando que estava alucinando e aquilo era só um rato, balançou a cabeça e recolheu os livros, colocando-os em seus lugares e soltando uma exclamação de felicidade ao encontrar uma versão original do Hobbit, ilustrada. Voltou para o quarto, com Doitsuneko em seus calcanhares. – Seu folgado, quem deixou você ficar ai? – inquiriu, colocando as mãos na cintura quando o felino pulou para sua cama. Tentou tirá-lo de lá, mas o bicho era teimoso e mais pesado que uma pedra. Desistiu, entre espirros com a alergia atacando, e resolveu tomar um banho e vestir seu novo pijama (com pandas!) antes de ir para a cama ler.

Ignorando os convites dos assessores e secretários de sua chefe, para ir em boates e bares, Ludwig desviou-se de uma secretária bicentenária mais atirada e saiu da limusine, batendo a porta antes que alguém o seguisse. Carrancudo pela reunião ter demorado mais do que previra e ter sido infestada de designers,arquitetos, decoradores e músicos afeminados que nem acreditava que eram da sua descendência, andou em passos largos pelo jardim em frente à sua casa. O vento da madrugada de outono estava cortante, mas não se importou com isso, já passara por dias mais gelados. Já imaginando o pior quando entrou dentro de casa, espantou-se ao ver que tudo estava limpo e não havia nenhum resquício de depressão do Prússia pré-feriado. Enquanto comida seus amados_ wurts_, estranhou que seu gato não apareceu esfregando-se em suas pernas e miando por um pedaço. Resolveu então procurá-lo no sistema de vídeo-segurança na TV, rolando os olhos quando passou pelo quarto de Prussia, imersos em embalagens e lencinhos de papel, até que parou a imagem no quarto de sua nova 'prima'. Lá estava Doitsuneko, aninhado em um travesseiro e tendo suas orelhas afagadas enquanto a garota lia um livro grosso de capa vermelha acabada. Ludwig apoiou mecanicamente o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo em cima da mão, pensando que gostaria de ser um gato, a vida de um gato parecia tão tranquila. Tinha até certa inveja de Doitsuneko.

- O que estou pensando? – exclamou consigo mesmo Doitsu, após alguns minutos, balançando a cabeça e comendo a ultima salsicha antes de desligar a TV e ir dormir, remoendo consigo que estava parecendo o imprestável do Grécia... e Itália.

Quarta-feira chegou e como era feriado, passavam das nove horas e Ludwig ainda não havia acordado, aliás, ninguém havia acordado. Até que o telefone começou a tocar. Como de praxe, Prússia nem deu ouvidos e continuou sonhando com a vez que encontrara Hungria ferida em uma floresta. Alemanha revirou na cama, alcançando o telefone e olhando na bina quem era o desgraçado que ousava perturbar o seu sono. Era o número da casa de Itália. Deixou o aparelho entre as cobertas e virou-se, tentando voltar a dormir. Mas o maldito era insistente, tanto tocou e tocou que acabou acordando Remmirath. A garota, cambaleante, saiu do quarto ainda de pijamas, movimentando-se igual um zumbi na direção do aparelho que estava pendurado em uma das paredes do corredor. Entre um bocejo, atendeu, ao mesmo tempo que Doitsu resolveu aceitar a chamada, mas antes que alguém pudesse falar algo uma voz irritantemente conhecida começou a gritar.

- DOITSUUU, DOITSUUUUU! Tasuketeeee! Tasuketeee! - pedia quase desesperado Itália enquanto chorava uma cascata, seu grito era tão alto que quase arrancou os tímpanos dos ouvintes, obrigando-os a afastar o fone do ouvido.

- Calma, Itália, o que foi? - perguntou Remmirath, em tom preocupado pensando que era caso de vida ou morte. Ludwig decidiu ficar em silêncio, ouvindo atentamente a conversa sem emitir um único barulho. - Hetalia? Você foi capturado ou está sob ataque?

- Vee Remm-chan? - exclamou Veneziano, surpreso por um momento, antes de começar a chorar e falar dramaticamente - _No, i miei occhi! Ero cieco, non riesco mai a vedere una bella ragazza o il mio amata pasta!_1

_- _O que, como você fez isso? – exclamou a garota, aturdida, pensando se chamava ou não Alemanha para ajudar o amigo. – Alguém furou seus olhos, está sangrando, já estancou?

- Non, non... estava em _bagno_ e... buaaaaa eu não consigo ver nada! – desesperou-se o descendente do Império Romano, correndo pelo banheiro em círculos e batendo com a cara em uma parede, chorando mais ainda.

- ... – se aquilo fosse um anime uma gota imensurável estaria escorrendo pela cabeça da cacheada, que bateu com a mão na própria testa não acreditando em como o outro era retardado. – Calma, Itália, para de correr! - mandou, após um minuto de choros e cataplofs que eram ouvidos do outro lado da linha. – Escuta, eu não quero nem saber como você conseguiu ligar para o Ludwig estando cego, mas vai pro chuveiro e fica com os olhos embaixo da água corrente, e não vai colocar a água fervendo! – acrescentou, antes que o outro se acidentasse novamente e acabasse cozinhado os próprios olhos.

- _Va bene_2, vou tentar... – choramingou Veneziano, ao que se seguiu o barulho de água.

- Itália... você não está com o fone embaixo d'água, não é mesmo? – perguntou a garota após um momento, já prevendo que ele levaria um choque ou algo do tipo.

- Não, está no viva voz. – respondeu Itália com a voz abafada pela água.

- Então... está melhorando? – quis saber a garota, ficando constrangida com a situação.

- Veeee~~~~ - fez Itália pensando. – Estou começando a ver novamente, é um milagre! - festejou, entre barulhos de splash. – Obrigada Remm-chan, você me salvou denovo!

- Tá, não foi nada, eu vou desligar, bom banho. – respondeu ela rapidamente, colocando o fone no gancho e batendo com a mão na testa. Como alguém podia ser tão idiota? Nem queria imaginar como era America pessoalmente, então.

- Neee Reemm-chan, quer jantar comigo qualquer dia desses? – acrescentou Itália, já enxergando novamente e pensando que a brasileira ainda estava na linha. Pegou o fone de volta e ia repetir a pergunta mas então ouviu um baque e tuu tuu tuu.

Doitsu colocou o aparelho de volta no pedestal, praguejando por não ter desligado antes e suspirando aliviado por não ter saído correndo ao primeiro pedido para salvar Itália de algo tão banal. Precisava agradecer a Remmirath por ter lidado com a situação. Levantou-se e foi para o corredor, chamando a garota que já voltava para o quarto. A cacheada esfregou os olhos e deu meia volta ao ouvir seu nome, quase esquecendo de respirar quando viu Ludwig com os cabelos loiros bagunçados, o tronco nu e usando apenas uma calça de pijama verde musgo com tiras vermelhas e brancas nos lados. Provavelmente havia ganhado de Itália.

- Oi? – exclamou a garota olhando de baixo para ele e sentindo-se um hobbit.

- O telefone... – começou Ludwig, mas pensou que era melhor não mencionar que ouvira toda a conversa, aquilo não era muito certo.

- Ah, é, eu atendi, foi meio automático, acordei com ele tocando... – tentou se explicar Remmirath, antes que ele lhe desse uma bronca, ao mesmo tempo que controlava-se para fitar apenas o rosto do alemão. – Desculpe, era o Itália, ele teve um ... err... problema com shampoo nos olhos, pensou que estava cego. – e rolou os olhos, disfarçando para desviar o olhar para um quadro particularmente interessante. – Mas eu já ajudei ele por telefone, não se preocupe.

- Esse Itália, não entendo como posso ter um amigo tão retardado. Obrigada, Remmirath. – agradeceu Doitsu, capturando novamente o olhar dela, que estava com o semblante surpreso. – Geralmente o Prússia arranca o telefone do gancho ou espera até que eu atenda, você foi de grande ajuda. – e colocou a mão no ombro dela, pressionando levemente de forma amigável.

- Não foi nada, mesmo, já estou acostumada em atender ligações. – a morena sentiu o rosto esquentar, torcendo para que ele não percebesse que estava ficando corada. – Anotar recados e agendar compromissos, se quiser posso te ajudar com essas coisas...

- É mesmo? – perguntou Ludwig surpreso, ninguém nunca se oferecera para ajudá-lo por livre e espontânea vontade. A garota apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Mudando para seu semblante sério e pensando que afinal, seria bom ter alguma ajuda já que andava ocupado, declarou. – Tudo bem, então, eu vou fazer o café. – avisou, indo para o quarto se arrumar antes de descer.

Remmirath fitou por alguns instantes as costas dele, surpreendendo-se com a quantidade de cicatrizes marcadas nos músculos e soltando um suspiro meio abobada, quase voou para dentro do quarto quando percebeu que ele ia se virar e podia perceber sua cara de idiota. Tanto é que evitou olhar para ele enquanto tomavam o café da manhã, na sala de jantar.

- Já que vai ser minha secretária... – começou Ludwig, em tom neutro, folheando um jornal enquanto comia seus _wurts_. - É melhor ir se arrumar pois eu tenho que ir na cerimônia em comemoração ao dia da Unificação ao meio dia. – trocou um olhar com a garota que havia pousado a xícara na mesa, desacreditada. - Esteja pronta em vinte minutos.

- Ahh! – exclamou Remmirath, levantando-se e quase deixando a cadeira cair no chão. – Tá, tudo bem, eu já volto. – e saiu correndo casa acima, quase desesperada. Virou o Flash para se arrumar no prazo, deixando o quarto como se o Godzilla tivesse passado por lá e desceu as escadas de dois em dois, dando graças pelo sapato preto social estilo de boneca que usava não ser tão alto. Usava calça social preta, camisete branco, completando com um terninho preto e um pequeno broche com a bandeira da Alemanha para enfeitar. Os cabelos estavam bem presos e usava as lentes azuis. Encontrou Ludwig parado no saguão de entrada da casa, trajado impecavelmente em um terno e olhando para o relógio no pulso, ao perceber que ela chegara 5 minutos antes, ficou com um ar satisfeito.

- Vamos. – falou Doitsu, abrindo a porta para ela passar e seguindo para o BMW preto sedan de luxo que os esperava na calçada.

Enquanto andava para o carro, a brasileira olhou dele para a entrada da casa, que parecia ter brotado do nada em um bairro nobre de Munique, perguntando-se como aquilo era possível. Um chofer ariano que havia entregado as chaves para Ludwig, abriu a porta do passageiro para a garota, não sem antes fitá-la de cima a baixo, discretamente, perguntando-se o que o chefe estava fazendo com uma italiana.

- _Gute Reise, Sir_. 3– desejou o homem antes de fechar a porta.

Ludwig deu a partida no carro e dirigiu tranquilamente, de olho no trânsito por uns bons minutos, praguejando baixo contra alguns italianos imprudentes e outros que cortavam sua frente. Toda a cidade estava enfeitada com bandeirinhas, cartazes e barracas, os cidadãos festejavam, usavam roupas típicas e bebiam nas praças. Quando pararam na sinaleira, Alemanha entregou um iPhone para a garota, no visor um documento aberto com todos os horários programados do dia.

- Meu número é o primeiro da agenda, se precisar. – avisou Doitsu, antes do sinal abrir. – Siga o cronograma e nada vai dar errado, só precisa me lembrar se eu esquecer de algo e verificar minha agenda se algum sócio aparecer para agendar compromissos. – aconselhou, enquanto estava concentrado na estrada. – Deixe que eu cuido das perguntas e tente não falar nada sobre de onde você veio, ou melhor, não fale nada. E fique longe dos franceses, americanos e italianos. – acrescentou, pensando que ela poderia ter problemas se algum aparecesse. – Não saia perto de mim.

- Tudo bem, eu já entendi. – resmungou Remmirath, enquanto passava os olhos pelos compromissos. Céus, como ele era sistemático, tinha notas de horários para praticamente tudo. E isso que estava olhando só aquele dia!

- Hun, como é? – inquiriu Ludwig lançando um olhar de lado para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Entendido, senhor Ludwig, serei sua sombra. – declarou a morena em um tom mecânico e com o semblante impassível, típico de uma alemã.

Alemanha esboçou um pequeno sorriso de canto, aprovando a atitude, e continuaram em silencio até chegarem aos arredores de onde ficava o local escolhido para as celebrações, em Munique, capital da Baviera. Ele parou o carro no começo de uma fila do estacionamento, desceu e entregou as chaves para um manobrista, indo para o lado do carona e ajudando a garota, que já abria a porta, a descer. Alguns olhares curiosos de outros políticos que desciam por ali se voltaram para eles, mas não permaneceram muito tempo. Uma fila de seguranças cuidava da passagem de Alemanha entre o 'povo'. Seguiram em passos rápidos até as escadas do prédio histórico aonde se amontoavam os engomadinhos alemães, esperando para ver o grupo dos 16 Estados marchando pelas ruas. Um assessor surgiu apressado, colocando um crachá de secretária em Remmirath, conduzindo-a para perto das outras enquanto Ludwig foi para o lado a chanceler Angela Merkel e do Presidente Joachim Gauck.

O tempo se arrastou enquanto Remmirath olhava para as tropas, vestidas em roupas típicas de cada região, e uma mais diferente que a outra, sem poder rir e nem fazer comentário que faria normalmente com suas amigas ao presenciar coisas estranhas daquele tipo. Ao menos as outras secretárias e assessores estavam ocupados demais paparicando seus chefes ou comentando sobre assuntos de trabalho e não tentaram puxar assunto com ela. Com uma salva de tiros a marcha se encerrou e logo todos começavam a entrar no prédio, que era um anfiteatro onde iriam ser feitas mais cerimônias, a garota foi sendo levada pela multidão – sentindo-se no meio de um bando de Vogons4 - até que alguém engatou seu braço e a puxou para o lado.

- Ciao, Remm-chan. – cumprimentou Itália, em sua voz meiga. Veneziano nem estava chamativo vestido igual um tirolez, com direito a chapéu e tudo mais nas cores da Alemanha.

- Oi, Veneziano, como estão seus olhos? – perguntou a garota, preferindo não perguntar sobre o porque de ele estar com aquela roupa, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar os braços dele.

- Melhores graças a você, queria agradecer novamente. – falou o italiano com um sorriso, conduzindo-a para uma das primeiras fileiras de cadeiras. – Por que não vamos jantar depois?

- Obrigada, mas não vai dar, estou meio ocupada. – falou a garota, lembrando-se das instruções de Ludwig.

- Itália, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Doitsu em tom surpreso, surgindo por trás dos dois e quase fazendo-os saltarem de susto. – E com essas roupas?

- Doitsuu, eu lembrei que era feriado no seu país e vim aproveitar pra festejar, veee~~. – falou Veneziano na maior sinceridade, desentrelaçou o braço da garota e pegou a mão dela entre as suas, galanteador. – Imagino que esse chato do Doitsu deve te dado um monte de coisas pra você fazer, então jantamos outra hora, okay? – e deu no pé antes que mais uma sessão de cerimônias chatas com direito à banda marcial tocando o Hino alemão começasse.

Remmirath sorriu sem graça, acompanhando Ludwig até os lugares determinados. É, aquele ia ser um looongo dia.

Notas finais:

[1] Falas do Itália: Não, meus olhos! Fiquei cego, nunca mais poderei ver uma bela garota nem minhas adoradas massas!

[2] Va bene - Tudo Bem

[3] _Gute Reise, Sir_. - Boa viajem, senhor.

[4] Vogons - Seres carrancudos e burocráticos do Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias


	14. Lovino e Giuliana

Lovino e Giuliana

Triiiim! Triim! Uma campainha soava histericamente nas proximidades, e estava tirando Érika do sério.

– Rússia, é o seu? – ela perguntou, checando seu próprio celular pela quinta vez, inutilmente, pois aparentemente ele não funcionava nesse mundo. – Atende logo!

– Ai, Érika... – Rússia suspirou. – Deve ser aquele chato do Eesti me importunando com problemas políticos. Não estou bom hoje pra isso – ele respondeu, e não obstante, tirou seu celular (para espanto absoluto de Érika) de dentro do cano que carregava.

Naquela tarde de quarta-feira, eles tinham mesmo motivos para estarem estressados. Tinham gastado o dia anterior inteiro e mais esta manhã na viagem de Hamburgo a Roma, que naturalmente já duraria cerca de dezesseis horas, porque o carro acabou de desmantelando de vez enquanto eles cruzavam a Suíça, e tiveram um tremendo trabalho para se desvencilhar do próprio Suíça, que lhes oferecia um empréstimo imperdível para comprar um novo carro e seguir viagem, a juros minguados de 50% ao dia. Quando Rússia, enjoado de negar gentilmente e pedir que ele lhes visse uma passagem de trem, deu com o cano na cabeça dele, o ranzinza, por algum motivo oculto, se ofendeu e proibiu qualquer veículo motorizado no país de conduzi-los. Felizmente, eles encontraram alguns maquinistas que tinham mais medo do Rússia do que do seu próprio governo, e concordaram em transportá-los ocultamente para a Itália durante a noite.

Rússia atendeu o telefone.

– Não – falou suavemente, após ouvir calado por alguns minutos. – Eu já disse mais de cem vezes a eles, não sei por que ainda me importunam com isso. Da próxima vez, se você vir que é ele, não atenda. Pouco importa se ele ligou para o seu governo, não atenda mesmo assim. Quando eu voltar eu resolvo.

– O que era? – quis saber Érika, tentando entender como ele conseguiu guardar o celular de volta no cano.

– O mesmo de sempre. América torrando minha paciência para eu assinar a autorização de intervenção na casa da Síria. Ele está bêbado se acha que ficar ligando vai me fazer mudar de ideia.

– Ouvi dizer que a coisa está feia lá – comentou Érika. – Que ela está com uma febre grave, por causa dessa briga com o chefe.

– É, mas isso não é comigo – Rússia encolheu os ombros, tranquilamente. – De qualquer forma, você conhece as "ajudinhas" do América. Ele chega na casa dos outros e já vai tomando conta!... Sorte dele que nunca se atreveu a entrar na _minha _casa – completou, soturno. – Por aqui.

Rússia guiou a brasileira por entre as dez "camadas" de guardas colocados na praça em que ficava a casa dos irmãos Itália, no bairro Trastevere, todos em impecáveis ternos negros, óculos escuros e pistolas na cintura. Muitos deles eram grandalhões e gordalhões, e tinham por trabalho deter os curiosos, mas nenhum ousou postar-se no caminho de Ivan e da garota, afinal de contas, Rússia sempre inspirava medo sem nenhuma explicação. Alguns se benzeram ao ver o louro passar.

A casa era pouco menor que a do Alemanha, mas muito mais luxuosa, tinha um quintal enorme cheio de esculturas, e era cercada por um portão dourado de pontas altas e lavradas. No meio do portão, um interfone, em que Rússia chamou.

– Boa tarde. Eu gostaria de falar com o Sr. Itália Veneziano, por favor – pediu, polidamente.

– Ele não está! – veio o grito rude pelo mecanismo. – Quem é que veio encher o saco? Se for um vendedor, você tem três segundos para sumir, ou eu solto os cachorros em cima de você, exceto se estiver mercando vinho, _capito_?

– Sou eu, Romano, o Rússia – ele enunciou, com um breve sorriso no rosto. – Posso entrar para conversarmos um instante?

– Guardas! Guardaaaas! Onde estão vocês, imbecis?, como ele chegou até aqui!? – esganiçou-se Romano, ao invés de responder. Como ninguém acorreu ao seu chamado, ele disse: – Não! O comedor de batatas disse que não devíamos nos aproximar do Inglaterra, do França, e muito menos de você. Que vocês só querem nos fazer de bobos, e enrolariam nossos intestinos num garfinho como pasta, enquanto saqueiam nossos museus – Romano repetiu a lição.

Rússia deu um tapa na própria testa, aborrecido.

– Tudo bem, então me diz apenas uma coisa: o Itália, por acaso, não trouxe uma pessoa para hospedar-se com vocês por esses dias? Uma garota morena?

– Não – respondeu o outro secamente.

– Tem certeza?

– Tu pensas mesmo que _mio fratello_ esconderia _una bella ragazza**[1]**_ na nossa casa e não me contaria? – exclamou Romano, quase ofendido. No lado de fora do portão, Érika fez que sim com a cabeça para Rússia. – Ele é idiota, mas não desleal!

– Pede pra ele nos deixar entrar pra checar pessoalmente – cochichou Érika.

– _Ma che? C'è una bambina _aí fora? – exclamou a voz do interfone, interessada.

– Sim – a brasileira respondeu, apesar dos acenos de Ivan para que ficasse quieta. – É que a gente acha que talvez não tenha dado tempo do Itália te dizer onde está a menina – conciliou. – Será que nós poderíamos ir aí dar uma olhada?

– ... – silêncio. Por uns dois minutos, eles puderam ouvir o castanho resmungando consigo mesmo, embora não o quê. – Você pode – ele ofereceu, lisonjeiro, por fim – o gigante não.

– Não! – exclamou Rússia, vivamente, e Érika tapou o interfone com as mãos. – Não, não, não. Não dá pra confiar nele, esse cara é um pilantra! Ele é neto do Império Romano, quer que eu te conte o que esse avozinho aprontava?

– Não precisa, eu estudei história – disse a moça, em voz baixa. – Ora, Vanek, eu não sou nenhuma tolinha, sei me defender. E qualquer coisa, eu grito. Vamos... – ela pediu, vendo que ele ainda parecia hesitante. – Pode ser a melhor chance de encontrar a minha amiga, aí poderemos ir para casa.

– Quinze minutos – disse Rússia, sério. – Se você não sair em quinze minutos, eu vou arrombar tudo o que tiver pela frente – e, naturalmente, não era uma ameaça à toa. Érika destapou o interfone.

– E então? – veio a voz de Romano, meio risonha.

– Certo, abra para mim – Érika pediu.

Os portões dourados abriram-se lentamente, e a garota enveredou pelo caminho de granito ladeado de arbustos floridos que levava até a entrada da casa. A porta da frente estava aberta. Apoiado num umbral do lado esquerdo do hall, com os braços cruzados, Romano adiantou-se para cumprimentá-la.

_– Buon pomeriggio! Io sono Lovino Vargas, e tu?**[2]**_

– Érika Batista – ela respondeu, enquanto ele se curvava e beijava sua mão.

– Muito bem-vinda, _signorina_ Érika. Sim, eu te vi pela câmera – ele disse, notando o olhar dela para a saleta atrás dele – e logo quis conhecer pessoalmente – galanteou. – Quer começar sua procura por aqui? – e entrou na referida sala, sendo seguido pela brasileira.

Tratava-se de uma sala de vigilância, com direito a câmeras de vigilância de todos os ângulos do jardim, bem como os controles do interfone e dos portões, que ela examinou cuidadosamente.

– Foi o comedor de batatas que instalou tudo isso aí. "Pra ver se assim vocês param de me ligar à toa" – contou Romano, numa imitação gozada de Doitsu, com direito a braços em quadrado ao lado do corpo e tudo. – Eu não sei mexer muito, mas aprendo quando me interessa – vangloriou-se.

A garota deu um sorriso amarelo para ele e, atenta ao seu limite de quinze minutos, pediu que Lovino lhe mostrasse a casa. Pegando-a pelo pulso, ele foi de cômodo em cômodo, a maioria suntuosa – alguns, tanto que chegava a ser brega. Havia belos quadros e esculturas lá, no entanto, que ela pressupôs serem obra do Veneziano; se tivesse mais tempo, ficaria lá apreciando alguns deles com gosto. Havia inclusive uma ou duas estátuas de Doitsu, para as quais Romano franziu o cenho, enquanto Érika explodia em risadas, pensando que _tinha_ que descrevê-las para Karen, assim que a encontrasse.

Por todo o percurso, Romano foi fazendo comentários inoportunos e desagradáveis, que Érika esforçou-se por ignorar, a fim de manter a cabeça fria para a busca.

– O que eu não entendo – disse ele, quando entravam na cozinha – é o que _un__angelo _como você tem a ver com o demônio do Rússia.

– Eu sou a namorada dele – mentiu Érika, com o duplo fim de que ele parasse de falar mal do seu amigo, e também de importuná-la, devido ao saudável receio que todos tinham de Ivan, apesar de ele estar ali arrotando que o derrubaria com uma só mão. De fato, Romano engoliu em seco.

Descendo mais um andar na frente dele, Érika dirigiu-se às adegas. Eram praticamente sua última esperança; tinham visitado os cômodos pessoais de Itália e do próprio Romano e nada – além de comentários impertinentes, claro. Todavia, antes que a garota pudesse dar três passos em direção a esses porões, o italiano segurou fortemente o pulso dela.

– Não, não... A tal _bambina_ não está lá, vamos embora.

– Como é que você sabe? Não custa checar – Érika exclamou.

– Confie em mim, _eu sei_ – ele disse, um pouco nervoso. – É a adega, _caspita!_, eu vou lá pelo menos três vezes por dia! Nada entra ali que eu não conheça!

– Mas...

– Vamos lá, ainda tenho um cômodo pra te mostrar, mesmo achando que o Itália não enfiaria sua fuça fedorenta ali, porque se ele já descobriu onde eu guardo a chave, eu... – e ele não completou a frase, puxando a garota escada acima novamente.

A sala que Romano abriu, no fim de um corredor do primeiro andar, era realmente agradável. Suas janelas eram amplas, e davam para uma linda vinha no jardim. Havia uma cama confortável, uma mesa perpetuamente servida com pão, molho e uvas, paisagens amadoras nas paredes, uma escrivaninha vazia, exceto por uma imagem católica em cima, e uma estante com alguns livros. O rosto dele suavizou-se ao entrar naquele recinto, e ele pareceu até simpático; obviamente, aquele era o seu refúgio de paz. E era mesmo isso que o quarto parecia, impressão quebrada somente pelo três-oitão[3] sobressaindo-se debaixo do travesseiro.

– Pronto, agora já te mostrei a casa toda. Viu, ela não está aqui! Por que você não acreditou em mim? – disse, fingindo indignação. – Aliás, não tem mais ninguém aqui... – comentou, insinuante, dando um passo em direção a ela, que recuou.

– Quem é aquele ali? – perguntou, apontando para um retrato na parede ao lado da cama, a fim de distraí-lo.

– Ah, é o bom e velho Espanha – respondeu o italiano, olhando o retrato com alguma dose de carinho. – Me criou, esse bastardo. Agora está mais miserável que eu, até – constatou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Então se voltou para a garota. – Você parece bastante com ele – foi o elogio mais sincero que fez naquela tarde, se é que aquilo era um elogio. – São parentes?

– Bem, de certa forma – admitiu Érika, que tinha uma boa dose de sangue espanhol, refletindo na aparência e propenso a se manifestar quando ela estava empolgada. – Na verdade, eu descendo dele.

– E eu que não sabia que os genes dele eram tão bons – disse Lovino, tentando tocar o rosto dela, que recuava instintivamente, mas não podia fazer muito porque ele a prendia pelo outro pulso. De repente, uma voz veio pelo corredor, congelando Romano:

– _Ninoooo, amore mio!_ Eu fiz esse aqui especialmente para você! Precisa provar! Acho que vai estar a ponto de servir no batizado dos nossos filh... Mas... O que é isso? – gritou uma linda italiana, adentrando na sala e deixando cair o copo de suco de uva que trazia nas mãos, o qual se espatifou, molhando todos os presentes. – Quem é ela?

– Ninguém, Giuliana, ninguém! _Chigi!_ – Romano abanou as mãos freneticamente, soltando Érika e dando dois passos em direção à italiana de cabelos castanho-claros, olhos verdes e corpo bem feito que permanecia estática na porta. Ela tinha uma cara redonda e simples, usava um lenço nos cabelos e um vestido azul com florzinhas miúdas brancas. Seus pés estavam sujos de um líquido arroxeado; provavelmente, estivera pisando uvas para fazer vinho. "Eis porque ele não quis me levar à adega...", deduziu Érika, que sentiu pena da garota.

– Como ninguém? Vai dizer que o que eu estou vendo é uma ilusão?!

– Bem... – ele deu uma olhadela pra ela, a fim de verificar se essa possibilidade colava, mas depois alternou a explicação. – Ela é... é do Censo. Veio me entrevistar porque eu tenho muitas informações sobre o povo, _capito?_

– Ah, sim, e você mostra o seu quarto especial para a mulher do Censo? – choramingou a italiana, revoltada.

– _Va bene, io... io...**[4]**_ – ele começou, encolhendo os ombros e balbuciando como um peixe fora do aquário.

– Na verdade, eu não sou a mulher do Censo – Érika interveio, divertindo-se em deixar a coisa ainda mais preta para o lado do Romano.

– Não, não – concordou Romano, mudando de estratégia – ela trouxe notícias do meu pai de criação, Espanha. Ele está pedindo ajuda; mas eu não queria te contar porque era confidencial...

"Céus, ele está subestimando a inteligência da pobrezinha!", Érika pensou.

– Também não – negou, então. – O que acontece é que o seu amado é um sem-vergonha, querida.

Romano fuzilou-a com um olhar tão cheio de ódio que ela desejou que Rússia estivesse ali pra fazer um contrapeso. Mas continuou:

– Pelo jeito, ele não pode ver uma garota. Se eu fosse você, arrumava alguém melhor, pode apostar que tem.

A garota fungou; então, desabou no choro.

– Ela tem razãaaao! Tu não me amas _como io te amo_, Lovino! _Tu sei un male!**[5]**_Eu vou embora.

– Giuliana, não! – Romano gritou, desarvorado, jogando-se aos pés dela e abraçando sua perna fofucha. – _Per favore, perdonami! _– implorou, começando a chorar também.

Mas Giuliana já tinha sido dominada pela veia dramática tipicamente latina, apaixonando-se pelo espetáculo mais até do que gostava do Itália do Sul.

– Não! Se te perdoo agora, você fará de novo! – disse, entre lágrimas, emocionada. – Você precisa aprender a me dar valor!

– É isso aí! – aplaudiu Érika.

– Não! – gritou Romano, por sua vez. – Não vou te deixar sair! Nunca! Você ficará aqui até me amar de novo.

"Céus, será que todos os países são assim possessivos?", e, identificando-se com o problema da garota, ela disse:

– Eu sei como sair, vem comigo, rápido! – e, puxando a camponesa pela mão, Érika lançou-se numa corrida desabalada pela casa, rumo à salinha de segurança. Lovino saiu atrás delas, esbarrando nas coisas, mas por ser homem e ter as pernas mais compridas, alcançou-as, lançando-se aos pés de Giuliana mais uma vez e se pendurando neles, enquanto continuava a implorar por perdão. O único jeito de livrar-se do aperto dele foi virando-lhe a mão na cara, o que Giuliana fez, enquanto Érika puxava o cachinho de cabelo dele que se sobressaía para a direita, deixando-o cego de dor e raiva.

Nisso, Érika acionou o controle dos portões, e elas alcançaram a saída. Rússia, a essa altura, calculava qual das grades cederia mais rápido com um puxão, usando a torneira do seu cano como alavanca.

– Ufa! – ele exclamou, ao vê-las sair. – Eu já estava pensando o pior. Mas quem é essa, Érikitka? – perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas ao ver a outra moça.

– É uma longa história, agora corre! – ela disse, dando tapinhas nas costas de Rússia, para que ele avançasse, e saindo de novo em disparada, ainda carregando a moça.

Ao longe, puderam ouvir Romano chegando ao portão, e seu grito lastimoso de "Giulianaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

– Veee, que festa deliciosa! – exclamou Itália, entrando em casa com a barriga estufada, o chapéu tirolês meio enviesado na cabeça, e os braços atulhados de embrulhos com restos dos pratos alemães. – _Fratello!_ – ele berrou, erguendo a voz. – Eu trouxe comida.

– Vá pro ***** com essa papa de batata! – rugiu Romano, com voz abafada, desfiando em seguida uma série de pragas em dialeto sulino e espanhol que, portanto e felizmente, Itália não compreendeu. Guardando as marmitas na geladeira – ele sempre esquecia que seu irmão não gostava de comida estrangeira, que coisa! – Itália seguiu o som das pragas e soluços, pra encontrar Romano no quarto especial dele, atirado na cama e abraçado ao travesseiro.

– Que passou? – perguntou Veneziano, compassivamente.

Romano não respondeu, somente soluçou mais alto.

– Vamos, diga, diga pro seu irmãozinho – pediu Itália, carinhosamente, sentando numa cadeira ao lado da cama.

– Giu-li-a-na-me-dei-xoooou!... – desatou Lovino, quase se afogando com as próprias lágrimas.

– _Non!_ – exclamou Itália, com o queixo caindo. – _Ma perche?_

– Po... porque eu estava dando em cima da namorada do bastardo do Rússia – contou Romano, ainda sem erguer a cabeça do travesseiro.

– Do Sr. Rússia?! – Itália arregalou os olhos. – _Fratello_, você queria morrer? – então, mudando o tom: - Bonita?

– Não!

– Então por que você foi paquerá-la?

– Pra não perder o costume – explicou Lovino. Então ergueu a cabeça, os olhos chamuscando de raiva. – E a desgraçada ainda teve coragem de colocar minha Giulianinha contra mim! – lamentou. – Aposto que o Rússia mandou ela aqui de propósito, como uma arma secreta!

– Pra quê? – Itália perguntou, sem entender a ideia do irmão.

– Pra roubar a luz dos meus olhos, levar embora o meu coraçãozinho, destroçar a minha vida sentimental! – dramatizou Romano, rolando de costas na cama.

– Veee, não fique assim, irmãozinho! – consolou Itália. – Ela vai voltar! E se não voltar, sempre há as alemãs e... ghsgashahgh – e Veneziano não se importou muito em ser esganado dessa vez, se isso servia para levantar a moral do seu pobre _fratellino _de coração machucado.

Notas finais do capítulo

[1] ...meu irmão esconderia uma bela garota... Abaixo: Mas o quê? Há uma menina aí fora?  
[2] Boa tarde! Eu sou Lovino Vargas, e você?  
[3] Revólver calibre 38  
[4] Certo, eu... eu...  
[5] Você é um malvado!


	15. A Fúria de Ludwig

**A Fúria de Ludwig**

Após algumas horas de cerimônias e formalidades dentro do anfiteatro em que aconteciam as comemorações oficias do governo alemão em homenagem ao dia da Unificação, ao qual em nenhum momento foi mencionado absolutamente nada sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial, finalmente acontecia o coquetel de encerramento no hall de entrada. Remmirath acompanhou Ludwig como uma sombra, imitando as demais secretárias e assistentes que estavam com seus chefes, felizmente não teve que fazer muita coisa além de consultar o cronograma para ver se o país estava conversando com todas as autoridades marcadas, e como um bom alemão, Doitsu limitava-se a falar apenas com estes ao qual tinha negócios a tratar. Quando a as marchinhas suaves de fundo começaram a ficar mais suaves ainda, Alemanha disse que tinha algo a tratar com a chanceler e que era para a garota encontrá-lo em 10 minutos na entrada do salão. Aproveitando a folga, Remmirath quase correu em busca de um toalete, desviando-se dos garçons com aperitivos estranhos dignos de França e taças de champagne.

– _Wo kommst du her?**[1]** – _perguntou uma loura quase albina, com rosto imponente e corpo digno de modelo, enquanto a morena tentava arrumar o cabelo. Remmirath voltou o olhar confusa para a mulher, lembrando de tê-la visto entre as secretárias. – Deve ser muito eficiente para ter sido contratada por sir Deutschland, ou... – falou loura em tom sugestivo quando olhou-a de cima a baixo, aquele típico olhar superior ariano. – Nein. – e sorriu friamente, mudando para um semblante amigável quando outras mulheres entraram no local, cercando a morena, que já havia desistido de tentar arrumar o cabelo e deixou-o caindo em uma cascata de cachos.

– Miss Von Beilschmidt? – perguntou uma das louras, deixando a quase albina sem reação e fazendo a morena entrar no personagem. – Eu sou Ingrid, estas são Astrid, Ester e Helga, soubemos de sua perda recente e lamentamos muito.

– Ainda mais por ter que trabalhar para o Sr. Deutschland de luto, sabemos como ele é impiedoso, mas nunca pensaríamos que chegaria à tanto. – declarou a tal Astrid, aparente compadecida com a situação da 'órfã'.

– Se precisar de algo, pode nos ligar, somos do gabinete da chanceler. – acrescentou outra, talvez Ester ou Helga.

– Obrigado. – agradeceu Remmirath em tom neutro, olhando as horas no iPhone e percebendo que tinha menos de dois minutos para encontrar Doitsu. – Se me dão licença. – e saiu apressada, não suportando a falsidade presente no ar. Quando chegava à entrada do anfiteatro, desviando de um grupo da embaixada americana, um dos assessores yankees que mais parecia um dos armários da CIA virou-se bruscamente e quase arrancou seu ombro.

– _Whatafuck_, mas quem foi o maldito alemão que!? – praguejou o homem como se fosse culpa dela, parando de falar quando a fitou melhor e esboçando um sorriso malicioso. – Hello, eu te machuquei? – perguntou em um alemão americanizado, atraindo os olhares do resto do grupo para a morena.

– Nein. – declarou a garota com uma expressão séria, continuando a andar e não gostando nada dos olhares e sorrisos que eles davam ás suas costas.

– Está atrasada três minutos. – avisou Ludwig apoiado no umbral e olhando o movimento enquanto bebericava uma taça de champagne.

– Culpe os estadunidenses, um deles quase arrancou o meu ombro e ainda ia se fazer de vítima. – declarou Remmirath em tom irritado, colocando-se ao lado dele e verificando a agenda. Como assim não tinha mais nada marcado para o resto do dia? Aquilo não estava em branco a quinze minutos atrás.

– É, eu percebi. – acrescentou Doitsu, lançando um olhar gélido para os americanos que se aproximavam, mas desviaram e foram em outra direção. Deixou a taça vazia com um garçom que passava e começou a descer as escadas. – Preferia que não tivessem convidado eles, mas sabe como são os americanos.

– Estadunidenses. – corrigiu Remmirath, levemente ofendida, afinal, ela era do continente Americano. – Heil, Doitsu, o que aconteceu com o resto da agenda? – perguntou, tentando acompanhar o passo apressado dele.

– Cancelado. – declarou o louro, quase em um rosnado, enveredando por um corredor lateral de arbustos em uma praça. – Acham que eu não preciso participar de formalidades tão pequenas, que eu devo ir comemorar com o povo. – acrescentou, em tom irritado, afundando o calçamento com seus passos pesados. Remmirath quase corria ao lado dele, silenciosa e em uma distância segura dos raiozinhos malignos. – Fazem reuniões secretas e tentam esconder a situação, como se eu não soubesse as merdas que estão fazendo no governo, estamos afundando na crise dos _outros_ e eu sempre tenho que cuidar dos problemas, saukerls![2]– reclamou, cortando caminho e destroçando parte dos arbustos. – Deveria ter dado um tiro no meio da testa do arschloch[3] que sugeriu aquela guerra inútil! – e chutou um poste que se vergou com o formato do seu pé.

– Calma, Doitsu. – pediu Remmirath, mordendo o próprio lábio quando o olhar feroz dele recaiu sobre si.

– Calma? – repetiu Ludwig, cerrando os punhos e virando-se sombriamente para ela. – Como eu vou ficar calmo se 24 horas por dia tenho que trabalhar nas industrias para esses porcos malditos viverem confortavelmente? Já estou cansado de me matar para saldar dívidas de guerra e sustentar o território dos outros!

– Então tire umas férias. – sugeriu a morena com uma voz mínima, quase encolhida contra os arbustos.

– Eu não...! – começou Doitsu, quase explodindo novamente, mas fechou a cara, tendo conflitos internos, ele _nunca_ havia tirado férias, não por vontade própria, aquele episódio em uma ilha do sul com Itália e Japão não contava.

– Você já fez bastante por eles... – tentou argumentar Remmirath, ficando um pouco mais confiante e afastando-se dos arbustos - Já que não precisam de você normalmente, eles devem conseguir continuar com os próprios pés, por algum tempo. A maioria dos países não está nem ai para os assuntos do governo mesmo... veja o Itália.

– Vou pensar nisso. – murmurou Ludwig, afrouxando a gravata de listras vermelhas e douradas, a raiva deixava o rosto dele vermelho e parecia que ia explodir. Olhou pensativo para o alto, sentindo-se fritar com o calor incomum naquele dia de outono. – Preciso beber. – declarou, voltando a andar na direção em que ocorriam os festejos.

Remmirath rolou os olhos, sendo obrigada a correr novamente atrás dele. Temendo perder-se entre a multidão que a sufocava, tentou segurar a ponta do paletó dele, em vão, quase se viu tragada por um grupo de estrangeiros fazendo uma dança esquisita onde meio que galopavam quando Ludwig a resgatou, segurando seu braço.

– Cuidado ou daqui a pouco vai parar na França. – avisou o louro em tom neutro, guiando-a por entre o _Biergarten_, traduzindo, jardim da cerveja, um espaço ao ar livre para beber, comer pratos típicos e confraternizar em grandes mesas comunitárias. Era fim de tarde e os alemães e estrangeiros de todas as idades pareciam que haviam passado o dia todo lá bebendo canecões de quase um litro de chop, que eram servidos por jovens alemãs vestidas com mini-trajes típicos.

– Isso está parecendo a Oktoberfest. – comentou Remmirath, quando finalmente acharam uma mesa vazia.

– Isso é uma Oktoberfest. – corrigiu Doitsu, pegando uma caneca de chop de uma das garçonetes que passavam e bebendo com gosto.

– Aquele ali não é o Prússia? – perguntou a morena, apontando para um albino que empilhava canecas vazias, em uma mesa vazia, em um canto escuro e deprimente. Algumas sombras fantasmagóricas o rodeavam.

– É, é o Gilbert. – concordou Ludwig, após uma rápida olhada aonde a garota apontara. Aproveitou que mais chop passava por ele para pedir praticamente tudo do menu que tinha batatas à uma garçonete, antes de voltar-se novamente para olhar o irmão. – Ele sempre fica assim, nesse mês, ontem se entupiu de besteiras e ficou chorando ao ver pinturas e retratos do seu império, hoje vai beber até cair enquanto tenta chamar a atenção de alguém...

– Nossa. – exclamou Remmirath, sentindo pena do albino pela primeira vez.

– A maioria dos humanos ignora a presença dele ou simplesmente não reconhecem mais sua existência mesmo ainda sendo da parte Oriental... Então não o enxergam. Algumas inglesas até conseguem ver o Gilbert, mas são muito poucas, como uma garçonete daqui, senão nem a bebida ele teria. – explicou o louro, acabado com seu litro de cerveja e sentindo sua raiva se esvair. Voltou o olhar para a morena, intrigado. – Mas você consegue.

– Eu não sou normal.– declarou a garota dando de ombros, enquanto olhava à volta, tamborilando os dedos na mesa. Avistou Itália, abraçado a duas garçonetes que pareciam francesas enquanto seguia outras que traziam pratos e mais pratos de comida na direção deles. O Alemão, acompanhando o olhar dela, virou-se para olhar pra trás, e rapidamente voltou-se para frente, tentando esconder o rosto com a mão. Enquanto os pratos eram colocados na mesa, o moreno beijava o rosto das garçonetes e cochichava algo no ouvido delas, que saíram rindo encantadas.

– Doitsu, Doitsu, posso me juntar a vocês? – perguntou Veneziano, sentando-se no banco junto da morena e procurando alguma massa com os olhos.

– E eu tenho alternativa? – resmungou Ludwig, estendendo sua caneca para que fosse cheia novamente.

– Neee~~ me traga um bom vinho? – pediu Itália para a alemã que servia Doitsu e então voltou o olhar para a morena ao seu lado, colocando um dos braços envolta dos ombros dela. – Bebe com a gente, Remm-chan?

– Eu não bebo. – informou Remmirath, ao que vários olhos surpresos recaíram sobre si, inclusive de curiosos.

– Como assim, nem _vino? É così buono_! Il cielo liquido![4] – exclamou Veneziano, mais do que espantado, gesticulando para o alto. Doitsu ficara quieto sobre o fato enquanto atacava suas batatas, já percebera aquele hábito incomum da brasileira.

– Bom, eu bebo raramente, mas não o tipo de vinho que vocês italianos gostam... – ela encolheu os ombros, puxando uma batata recheada para perto e uma lata de coca que havia aparecido por ali. Era melhor omitir o fato que odiava cerveja até pelo cheiro.

– _Sei strana_.[5] – afirmou Hetalia, com a boca cheia de qualquer coisa que estava à sua frente. –Nee Doitsu, nhomp nhomp se sobrar algo nhomp... posso levar? – perguntou, enchendo mais a boca e ficando com as bochechas como as do Kiko. O amigo apenas deu de ombros, enquanto bebia mais, todos sabem como os alemães começam a se soltar de acordo com a quantidade de cerveja que bebem.

– Se sobrar. – acrescentou Remmirath, comendo calma e lentamente enquanto olhava para a quantidade absurda de comida que aqueles dois ingeriam, mais do que uma de suas amigas que iria precisar de um container como geladeira, quando se casasse.

A noite já ia longe quando esperavam mais comida chegar - Veneziano fizera Ludwig pedir mais porções de cada coisa do menu - e o italiano resolveu que a brasileira deveria estar vestida à caráter também, então saiu puxando a morena para uma das lojas que vendiam roupas típicas (já que ela se recusara a pegar emprestado uma das roupas das garçonetes).

Quando Ludwig já estava com cerca de sete canecas vazias à sua frente, olhando pensativo para a borda de uma delas e pensando se não era melhor ir verificar se Itália havia se perdido ou sido sequestrado junto com a garota, Remmirath voltou correndo com uma sacola na mão enquanto ria, estava vestindo uma saia vermelha na altura do joelho e coletinho preto com bordados dourados por cima da blusa branca de mangas bufantes.

– Não, Feliciano, eu já disse que não vou dançar com você! – repetiu a brasileira pela trigésima vez, sendo perseguida pelo italiano insistente. Jogou-se no banco, respirando com dificuldade e cruzando os braços, decidida. – Não. – acrescentou quando um dos amigos que Itália arrumara pelo caminho começou a abrir a boca.

– Mas Remm-chan, eu te ensino! – pediu Veneziano, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, puxando a manga dela insistentemente. – Vaaaamooos.

– Itália. – Ludwig chamou a atenção do amigo, lançando um olhar de 'para de incomodar ela ou eu te fuzilo'. – Sua comida chegou.

– Ah é mesmo, eu tinha esquecido! – exclamou o moreno, pondo-se a atacar a comida a sua frente. Os outros italianos já haviam dado no pé, só restando uma poeirinha como lembrança de que estiveram ali.

– Vamos indo, já está tarde. – falou Doitsu para a morena, levantando-se e indo até o irmão que estava desmaiado em cima da torre de canecas, jogou-o nas costas como um saco de batatas e pôs-se a andar calmamente ao lado de Remmirath até o estacionamento, sob um risquinho de lua encoberto por algumas nuvens. Após jogar o irmão no porta-malas de qualquer jeito, virou-se para a garota, olhando-a pensativo.

– O que foi? – perguntou Remmirath, olhando para si mesma à procura de algo estranho, fora ela mesma dentro daquelas roupas.

– Está faltando algo. – declarou Ludwig com sua mania de perfeccionismo, franzindo o cenho e dando a volta no carro, entrando no meio de uns arbustos.

– Errr... Doitsu, acho que você entrou no lado errado. – falou a garota, tentando procurar o alemão no meio daquele mato todo. Definitivamente ele havia bebido demais, preferia voltar a pé para seilá onde ficava a casa de Doitsu do que com ele dirigindo. Contra todas as probabilidades, o louro surgiu ao lado dela segurando algumas florzinhas do campo coloridas, e sem dizer palavra colocou-as presas atrás da orelha esquerda da garota.

– Agora sim está certo. – declarou Ludwig, na maior calma, aprovando o próprio trabalho, enquanto a garota olhava-o entre corada e perplexa. Não falaram mais nada o caminho todo, um motorista os levou para casa e a garota preferiu ir reto para o quarto sem comentar o ocorrido. Se jogou na cama tentando dormir sem ao menos trocar de roupa.

No entanto, mal conseguiu pregar os olhos a noite toda, olhando para as flores do campo pousadas no criado-mudo ao lado da cama com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. Afinal, ele só tinha feito aquilo por que a roupa não estava perfeita mesmo? Suspirou, olhando para as horas e constatando que eram 4:42 da madrugada. Quarenta e Dois![6]Gritou uma vozinha empolgada dentro de si, enquanto saia do quarto atrás de algo para beliscar na cozinha. Quando voltou, com um pacote de balas de goma que encontrara do fundo do fim do ultimo armário da dispensa, em meio ao breu, ficou apreensiva quando ouviu um barulho estranho, balançou a cabeça pensando que era só Doitsuneko e continuou pelo longo corredor, até que algo a abraçou por trás. Remmirath travou instantaneamente, deixando o pacote de balas cair e por seu cérebro passaram cenas de kung fu que poderiam ser úteis naquela situação e nunca havia aprendido. O ser atrás de si apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, e o cheiro de cerveja invadiu suas narinas.

– Elizaveta... – devaneou Prússia com a voz rouca, afundando o rosto nos cabelos da amada.

– Gilbert, me solta, eu não sou a Hungria. – pediu Remmirath, tentando se desvencilhar do albino.

– Nein? – perguntou o outro, confuso, virando-a para si ainda sem soltá-la e aproximando muito os rostos, tentando ver naquele escuro e confuso por causa da ressaca. – Quem é você?

– Remmirath, sua nova prima, esqueceu? – lembrou a morena, tentando afastar o máximo que podia o corpo dele, sem sucesso. Aquele cheiro de álcool já estava dando-a náuseas. – Agora me larga, você precisa é de um banho frio e muito café para se recuperar.

– Não, eu preciso da Hungria. – declarou Prússia, entre decidido e choroso, deixando os braços caírem inertes ao lado do corpo. – Pensei que você fosse...

– A Hungria andando de noite pela sua casa? – completou a garota, com um olhar descrente, já alguns passos longe dele. – Acha mesmo que seria só agarrar ela num corredor escuro pra que ela te aceite?

– Talvez, quem sabe, ela é meio louca. – Prússia deu de ombros, recuperando um pouquinho da razão, focalizou a garota, fitando-a de cima a baixo. – Mas enquanto eu não consigo ela, você serve. – declarou, puxando-a novamente para si e tentando capturar os lábios avermelhados que poderiam afogar suas mágoas por um tempo.

– O que...?! – começou a exclamar a garota, indignada por ser tratada daquele jeito, e antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma besteira, fechou a mão e bateu o mais forte que pode no rosto do albino, provocando um estalo por todo o corredor e acordando Doitsu.

Aturdido, Prússia a soltou, segurando o maxilar dolorido com uma mão e olhando-a por quase um minuto em silêncio, enquanto a garota praguejava baixo e segurava a mão dolorida. Até que um enorme sorriso sádico surgiu em seu rosto e ele tentou puxá-la de volta para si, mas dessa vez teve o ombro puxado violentamente para trás e um soco muito mais forte fez ele voar e colidir com a parede.

– Remmirath, volte para seu quarto, eu cuido dele. – mandou Ludwig, com um olhar sombrio para o irmão, levantando as mangas enquanto ouvia os passos da garota correndo para o próprio aposento. Quando ouviu a porta ser fechada, pegou o irmão pelo pescoço. – Então, Gilbert, vamos ter uma conversa?

Notas finais do capítulo

[1] De onde você é?  
[2] Porcos  
[3] Idiota, imbecil  
[4] Nem vinho? É tão bom, o céu líquido!  
[5] Você é estranha.  
[6] A resposta para a vida, o universo e tudo mais segundo o Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias.


	16. Pôneis

Pôneis

Rússia, Érika e Giuliana correram pela vida. Quando as garotas já estavam botando o pulmão pela boca e não aguentavam mais correr, Rússia pegou uma em cada mão e disparou na sua própria velocidade, com as duas praticamente voando atrás dele.

Deixando a italiana em segurança em Veneza, após as explicações necessárias a Ivan e terem comprado um par de sapatos para ela, eles foram a procura de um trem que os levasse a Varsóvia sem paradas e, por sorte, acharam rápido. Tinham desistido da Dinamarca, e só por desencargo da consciência daria uma checada com o Polônia; o que queriam, agora, era voltar aos campos russos antes que o último girassol murchasse.

– Eu acho – Rússia comentou – que ela vai voltar logo para a casa do Romano.

– Também acho – Érika concordou. – Mas pelo menos serviu para dar uma lição naquele mafioso assanhado.

– Você ainda não explicou direito o que ele fez – comentou o outro, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Olha, um pônei! – a garota desviou o assunto, apontando pela janela.

– Mesmo? – Rússia deu uma olhada. – Então estamos chegando perto.

Ele estava certo: em menos de quinze minutos, o maquinista desacelerou e estacionou. Andando pelas ruas de Varsóvia, a caminho do campo – onde morava Polônia, – o humor de Rússia foi melhorando gradativamente, seja pela proximidade com seu próprio território, seja pelo aspecto familiar dos transeuntes, todos descendentes de eslavos como ele. Quando saíram da cidade, ele ia quase saltitante pela estradinha de terra.

Não demorou muito para avistarem a casa de Polônia, e sem dúvida nenhuma era a dele, considerando a cor rosa vivo das paredes externas. Das internas também, veriam depois.

Rússia bateu na porta. Um velhinho de cabelos meio à la Einstein abriu uma fresta, olhando-o com suspeita.

– Quem é você?

– Não me reconhece, Polak? – exclamou Rússia, abrindo os braços. – Mas eu já vim aqui várias vezes!

– Claro que reconheço, ora bolas! – ranzinzou o velho. – Mas queria estar enganado – ele abriu mais um pouco a porta. – O que você quer?

– Interrogar o Feliks e investigar a casa dele – respondeu Ivan, abertamente.

– Você não pode fazer isso! – exclamou o velho, indignado.

– Será que não? – Rússia piscou para o mordomo, colocando uma mão no ombro dele e afastando-o para o lado, para entrar na casa logo em seguida. Apesar de concordar com o ranzinza, no fundo, que aquilo era um abuso, Érika seguiu Rússia com interesse pela casa, que ele parecia conhecer perfeitamente.

Eles encontraram Polônia numa sala média, sentado num sofá vermelho de costas para as janelas, tomando chá e olhando pensativamente para um quadro inacabado que retratava um cavalinho. Havia um livro aberto em seu colo.

– _Privet,_ primo! – Rússia disse, espalhafatosamente, fazendo Polônia saltar com o susto. Andando até ele, Ivan cumprimentou-o com um beijinho nos lábios, para o qual Érika fez uma careta: ela conhecia o costume de Rússia de cumprimentar as pessoas assim às vezes, especialmente quando estava alegre, o que não a impedia de achar estranho e desgostar. O incrível sobre Rússia é que apesar de ele usar um cachecol rosa, dar beijinhos em todo mundo, tricotar e dançar balé, ele não tinha nada de afeminado. "Nada _mesmo_", ela reiterou, em pensamento, corando levemente.

– Você?! – Polônia esganiçou-se, pondo as mãos na cintura. – O que está fazendo aqui?

– Umas perguntinhas e uma busca – respondeu Rússia, solícito, indicando com um aceno que Polônia devia sentar-se novamente.

– E essa, quem é? – questionou o dos olhos verdes, tenso, apontando Érika com o queixo. Ela se escondeu atrás de Rússia; em casa de doidos, é melhor não arriscar.

– Ela vai anotar suas respostas – Rússia disse, simplesmente. – Onde é que ela pode encontrar papel e caneta? – na recusa de Polônia em responder, Ivan apontou uma escrivaninha. – Procure ali, Érika – indicou ele, e ela, que não era tola nem nada, obedeceu.

– Vocês estão, tipo, invadindo meu território!

– _Da_, e a minha capital será Varsóvia, não é? – respondeu Rússia, indiferente, empurrando Polônia, que caiu sentado no sofá.

– Isso é, tipo, totalmente não legal!

– Pare de cacarejar e me responda, onde você escondeu a garota?

– Garota? Eu, totalmente, não sei nada de garotas! Não seriam pôneis?

– Recentemente, você recebeu alguma visita? – perguntou Rússia, ignorando a observação dele. Andava marcialmente para cima e para baixo na sala. Polônia cruzou os braços:

– A sua – respondeu, a contragosto.

– Além da minha! – rebateu Rússia, impaciente. – A de uma garota!

– Da sua irmã peituda – Polônia declarou, com um sorriso malicioso, e Érika teve que botar o papel na frente do rosto para esconder o riso. Rus alcançou o baixinho em dois passos, brandindo o indicador diante do rosto dele:

– Mais respeito ao falar da Katiusha, seu pulguento, ou eu... – cento e cinquenta ameaças depois –...e além disso, eu estava falando de uma garota morena.

– Morena? – exclamou o outro. – Ela! – e apontou para Érika.

Rússia bateu na própria testa. Será que alguém podia mesmo ser tão idiota, ou ele estava se fazendo? Resolveu mudar de tática.

– Onde vivem os Felsky no seu território?

– Onde, tipo, vivem os Romanov no seu? – Polônia rebateu prontamente, e Rússia teve que admitir que dessa vez o idiota fora ele: essa pergunta era impossível de responder.

– Muito bem; você viu alguma movimentação suspeita ultimamente, perto da fronteira alemã? – o baixinho estremeceu.

– Por quê? Ele quer, totalmente, me atacar de novo? – perguntou, aterrorizado.

– Não que eu saiba. Agora responde.

– Olha, _eu_, totalmente não vi nada...

Ivan resmungou alguma coisa em russo, que soava muito como "imprestável".

–..._mas_ os pôneis, tipo, me contam coisas – completou Polônia, com ar misterioso. Érika não acreditava que estava mesmo ouvindo aquilo (e ainda anotando), mas, por algum motivo, Rússia lhe deu trela:

– Prossiga.

– _Você_ passou por aqui duas vezes, totalmente sem pedir minha autorização – acusou o _pony-lover_. – Da primeira, estava indo consertar os, tipo, dutos de gás do Alemanha; da segunda, eu não sei, mas você foi, tipo, para o mesmo lado.

– Seus pôneis estão me parecendo mais é um belo dum serviço secreto – resmungou Rússia, secamente.

– O Alemanha também esteve ali por perto – continuou Polônia, sem lhe dar atenção. – Isolou uma área perto da minha fronteira, consigo, totalmente, ver da minha casa a fita amarela. Há um monte de nazistas sisudos estudando pros lados de lá, examinando a terra, coletando rochas, tipo, como se quisessem descobrir sobre um E.T..

"De certa forma...", pensou Érika. A informação lhe parecia importante, e ela a sublinhou na folha. "Se bem que já estivemos por lá e não conseguimos nada", ponderou, desanimada. "Talvez ele só estivesse estudando o terreno pra saber o que causou os problemas do gás."

– E isso... tipo, é tudo – Feliks concluiu, tentando causar efeito.

Rússia coçou a cabeça, desapontado.

– Preciso de vodka – suspirou, puxando do interior do casaco o maior frasco de bolso que Érika já tinha visto na vida: a espessura era de uma garrafa normal, mas a superfície poderia cobrir quase todo o peito largo de Ivan. Ela ficou se perguntando como não tinha percebido aquilo antes; acreditara, ingenuamente, que ele só estava bebendo um pouco durante as refeições, enquanto viajavam. Até Polônia parecia espantado com o frasco. Rússia tentou virá-lo, mas aparentemente, tinha acabado, porque ele soltou um palavrão, contrariado. – Não! – exclamou, e para o anfitrião/interrogado: – Será que você não teria um pouco por aí?

De má vontade, Polônia chamou Polak e mandou-o trazer bebida para aquele aproveitador parasita descomunal que ficava, tipo, invadindo as casas dos outros sem autorização. (Como se alguém invadisse algo _com _autorização, mas vá...).

– Agora você vai embora? – perguntou Polônia, impaciente (e incomodado com a presença da brasileira, inclusive), quando Rússia entornou meia garrafa de vodka de uma vez e despejou o resto no frasquinho, parecendo aliviado.

– Não – respondeu o grandão, simplesmente. – Você tem certeza que não apareceu por aqui nenhuma garota morena e de cabelos cacheados? – ele voltou ao tema, tentando vencer Feliks pelo cansaço.

– Você é, tipo, retardado ou o quê? – exclamou Polônia, irritado, com os braços cruzados. Naquele momento, Érika chegou a imaginar a cabeça dele voando pela sala. – Eu já disse que não vi ninguém.

– Claro, claro – disse Rússia, que se mantivera sob controle com mais um gole de vodka. – Agora, nos mostre cada cantinho da sua casa, _pojaluista_.

E, dos estábulos mini até os sótãos, tudo foi revistado pelos hóspedes/invasores_._Vendo como Rússia inspecionava, Érika foi lembrando-se de mais e mais lugares onde ela poderia ter procurado, na casa do Romano, e não prestara atenção. Era um lugar ajeitadinho, apesar da cor ofuscantemente rosa, mas pobre. Tudo que lhe restava eram os pôneis, sua história, e a esperança de que um dia conquistaria Moscou novamente, retornando às glórias que tivera na Idade Média. Aliás, havia um aposento no porão totalmente dedicado a essa obsessão, e nele acabou o último golinho de vodka.

Mas Polônia estava dizendo a verdade: não havia nem sinal de Felsky algum naquela casa. Desanimados, frustrados pela falha absoluta da missão de busca/resgate, Rússia e sua amiga humana foram embora. Ivan ainda deu um susto no porteiro, ao passarem por ele, só pra não sair dali sem nada.

– Bem, nosso trem só sai em uma hora – ele falou, quando o sino de uma igreja ao longe bateu as horas. – Vamos comprar vodka.

Ele ignorou totalmente a cara feia de Érika para essa ideia; lamentava tê-la enganado, mas ela não o acompanharia naquele Trabant aos pedaços, voando pelas estradas, se soubesse que ele havia bebido. Aliás, ninguém em seu são juízo acompanharia. Mas, sinto muito: a casa dele agora estava em Amursk, a quase seis dias de distância. Definitivamente, ele precisava de vodka.


	17. Diário de Observação

**Diário de Observação**

_**Setembro**_

Querido diário, faz muito tempo que não uso você.

Desisti há décadas de tentar entender Itália e já me acostumei ao comportamento preguiçoso dele.[1]

No entanto, não é o Veneziano que estou observando agora, e sim certa brasileira vinda de outra dimensão que apareceu em meu território, aos arredores de Frankfunrt, quando voltava de uma inspeção dos tubos de gás de péssima qualidade que haviam vazado.

Encontrei a garota de aparência incomum desacordada na floresta, vestindo uma camiseta exatamente igual uma das minhas.

A morena de cabelos cacheados, pele pálida e estatura baixa para uma alemã disse se chamar Remmirath e que se perdera de uma tal Erika.

De pronto pensei que ela fosse alguma espiã e resolvi mantê-la sob custódia.

A garota continua a desviar das perguntas sobre seu verdadeiro nome e o que está fazendo em minha casa.

E ainda por cima não sabe quem eu sou!

Itália apareceu por aqui e quase deixou minha prisioneira fugir, como sempre, será que ela era espiã do Inglaterra?

Interroguei-a ao cair da noite, ela veio do sul do Brasil, se não me engano tenho algumas colônias minhas por lá. O problema é ela ser de outra dimensão, não vou ter como contatar o Brasilien se ela não existe nesse mundo.

Karen Felsky, 19 anos, estudante. Todas as informações nos documentos pareciam ser verídicas de uma jovem inocente, no entanto, ainda tenho suspeitas por temos tantos gostos em comum. Quase fiz uma pergunta indiscreta que Itália havia alterado no formulário.

Por que essa garota tem um bacamarte?!

Instalei-a em um quarto mais digno e emprestei alguns uniformes para ela usar enquanto estiver sob minha custódia.

Estou anotando isso enquanto ela se distrai, assim como Itália, assistindo Bob Esponja.

Deixei-a em seu quarto depois de conversarmos brevemente sobre Itália, por algum motivo estranho essa garota percebeu que eu acreditei na história surreal dela.

Sr. Diário, hoje eu acordei e novamente encontrei Itália deitado em minha cama.

Dei-lhe um chute no abdômen e o obriguei a ir treinar comigo sem tomar o café da manhã.

Remmirath apareceu quando estávamos na 31º volta no campo, vestida com um uniforme semelhante ao meu e tentando me convencer que era inútil tentar treinar Itália.

Não soube como lidar com os olhares dos dois e acabei deixando o treinamento dele para outro dia, maldito Itália!

Enquanto voltava á correr, avistei o descendente do Império Romano agarrando minha... hóspede e quase matando-a sufocada, fui obrigado à agir antes que tivesse problemas para justificar um corpo no meu quintal.

Enquanto Itália corria atrás de meu gato, o imbecil do Lovino apareceu e quase atropelou a brasileira, por sorte consegui salvá-la a tempo.

Só espero não ter acabado de quebrar a garota, nunca havia caído em cima de uma humana antes, preciso pesquisar se isso não é problemático.

Posso jurar ter ouvido a risada megalomaníaca de meu irmão quando resolvi ir mostrar meu arsenal para Remmirath, para constatar que seu interesse por armas era real.

Contei-lhe a história de minhas armas preferidas e a garota parece cada vez mais sedenta por conhecimento.

Admiro pessoas assim, interessadas em aprender, muito diferentes de Itália, e até sinto-me satisfeito em dividir meu conhecimento.

Caro Diário, nunca pensei que ninguém além de mim fosse se interessar por coisas que Remmirath vem me perguntando ao longo da semana.

Estive ocupado alguns dias pesquisando a história dela e registros pelo mundo, enquanto terminava projetos para minhas industrias, e ela não demonstrou sinais de tentativa de fuga.

Talvez deva, afinal, tirá-la da minha lista de suspeitos de serem espiões, ela só é curiosa demais. Talvez seja algum problema dos brasileiros.

Levei-a para conhecer meus cães e aproveitei para que eles fossem instruídos a atacar se ela não estivesse comigo ou tentasse fugir de minha casa.

Espero que o sangue italiano não funcione sempre, senão terei que arrumar novos cachorros. Qual o problema desses animais com essa garota?

Concordo com ela em um ponto, também prefiro animais a humanos, são mais fáceis de treinar e lidar.

Quase tive uma crise de limpeza quando fomos entrar em casa, ela estava repleta de pelos de cachorro.

Gilbert, como sempre, surgiu fazendo comentários indevidos que eu nunca entendo.

Droga, terei que desinfetar todo o chão assim que terminar de beber esta cerveja e ainda tenho que fazer o jantar para ela.

Estou novamente me sentindo como na época em que Itália morava por aqui, com a diferença que ao menos não preciso ficar resgatando ela de outros países.

Aliais, tenho que manter segredo sobre a nacionalidade dela e arrumar uma identidade falsa.

_Outubro_

Guten tag, diário, estou escrevendo enquanto ando pelos arredores de Frankfurt, acabei de investigar o local em que Remmirath surgiu, à procura de alguma pista de como mandá-la de volta.

Pensei que era melhor começar à por a mão nas engrenagens antes que acabe me acostumando com ela, já me basta Itália.

Será que não posso trocar? A humana dá menos trabalho que o Veneziano e Prússia.

Hungria vai me ajudar a suprir as necessidades de garotas humanas enquanto Remmirath estiver hospedada comigo. Mandei outro e-mail para Brasilian, mas ele continua ignorando dizendo que está de férias.

Já isolei a área e contratei pesquisadores, resolvi os assuntos do dia com meus chefes e agora estou em minha oficina pesquisando um meio de transporte transdimensional.

Diário, ainda estou meio perplexo, essa garota é maluca! Nem o Polônia é tão louco para surgir do nada e me ameaçar com uma colher! Como ela entrou tão silenciosamente sem eu perceber? Tenho que treinar mais minha audição.

O que importa é que ela finalmente revelou a fonte de seus conhecimentos sobre meu mundo, tenho que lembrar de falar com o Japão sobre seus hóspedes inoportunos.

Vou me concentrar apenas em mandar Remmirath para casa, a amiga dela já deve ter virado picadinho, maldito saukerl bastardo Tagdreins%# %#¨% ¨%#¨ por culpa dele não consegui concertar aquele equipamento. Só bebendo mesmo para descontar minha fúria.

Meu salão de festas virou a casa da Barbie e Hungria parece se divertir com isso me extorquindo pela ajuda.

Preciso relembrar a Gilbert que não gosto de saliva nos meus móveis.

Até que a humana combina com aqueles tipos de roupas, parece ficar mais natural do que com as roupas modernas. Sinto saudades do final do séc. XIX, acho que ela iria gostar de ter vivido naqueles tempos.

Eu definitivamente não devia ter dado meu cartão de crédito para a Hungria, minha cabeça dá pontadas só de pensar no tamanho da fatura e ainda essa sensação chata no estômago, eu deveria ter comido algo antes de beber.

Diário, sem muitas informações sobre ela, estive ocupado em reuniões do Dia da Unidade, quando voltei para casa só a vi rapidamente pelo sistema de segurança.

Além de meus cachorros, meu gato também é um traidor. Lá estava ele na cama de Remmirath, todo despreocupado e recebendo carinho.

Nem queria pensar em quem seria o próximo, Prússia?

Não, ele é um animal, mas nem tanto.

Diário, pensava que esses dias haviam acabado, mas Itália me acordou, novamente, gritando por ajuda. Mesmo depois de ter instalado todo aquele sistema de segurança na casa dele e bombeiros de plantão.

Não sei o quanto estou grato por ela ter atendido a ligação, essa garota só pode ter caído do céu para vim me ajudar. E já que ela se ofereceu, tornei-a minha secretária provisória. Se não der certo eu sei me virar sozinho.

Qual o problema dos meus empregados? Até parece que nunca me viram andando com uma humana. Eu já andei com humanas?

Ela seguiu todas minhas instruções e se comportou bem durante as cerimônias. Eu já mencionei o quanto odeio quando o Itália aparece do nada? E por que ele insistia em convidar toda garota que conhecia para jantar?

_Ne~~ Doitsu, eu não convido todas, só as bonitas. – um desenho da cabeça de Itália surgiu ao lado da página._

Itália, o que você está fazendo no meu diário?! - Doitsu apagou a penúltima frase, suspirando e olhando para o irmão que ainda dormia, amarrado à cadeira de interrogatório.

Continuando... vou me abster de comentar a minha explosão de raiva com a garota, eu nem sei por que desabafei aquelas coisas com ela!

Remmirath me tratou de uma forma tão amigável e compreensiva, mas... definitivamente, não posso tirar férias.

Novamente meu irmão rebelde está jogado pela sarjeta, enchendo a cara e afundando-se no poço da depressão. Por que ela pode ver ele? Será que tem sangue inglês ou talvez... ele seja o personagem preferido dela naquele tal desenho sobre nós? Não consigo imaginar outra explicação para ela gostar tanto da história de nosso país.

Itália surgiu novamente, pedindo comida e carregando minha hóspede para andar pelo Biergarten. Só espero que ela saiba com quem está se metendo.

Lá vem ela, correndo de um bando de italianos, esses caras nunca aprendem?

Enquanto esperava o motorista chegar, não pude deixar de reparar que estava faltando uma peça do traje típico de meu país. Minha mania de perfeccionismo me obrigou a ir atrás de algumas flores para colocar no cabelo dela.

Será que fiz algo de errado? Será que ela está passando mal? Parecia tão vermelha quando foi correndo para o quarto.

Preciso pedir conselhos sobre como lidar com jovens para o senhor Áustria.

Diário, acordei de madrugada com a movimentação no corredor, o retardado do meu irmão estava tentando agarrar a minha protegida.

Não sei se pelo excesso de bebida ou calor do momento, acabei descontando a minha raiva nele e terei que consertar uma das paredes.

Enquanto espero esse imbecil acordar, assisto novamente a gravação das câmeras de segurança.

Preciso lembrar à Remmirath para não bater em Gilbert, aparentemente ele gosta disso e se torna impossível quando uma garota o nocauteia. Pelo visto foi bem forte para ele estar com sangue saindo do nariz até agora.

_– Será que ela quebrou a mão? – perguntou-se Ludwig, olhando novamente a parte em que a garota socava o albino e praguejava baixo enquanto segurava o braço. Deixou a sala de interrogatório, lançando um olhar desconfiado para o irmão adormecido na cadeira antes de ir até o quarto da garota. Passavam das 10 da manhã e ela ainda estava lá. Após bater a porta, sem resposta, Doitsu abriu-a com uma de suas chaves, imediatamente tendo seus ouvidos invadidos pelo Metal Industrial, advindo de uma minúscula caixinha de som. – Remmirath?_

_– Heil, você devia bater antes de entrar. – reclamou a morena, saindo do banheiro com a mão direita enrolada em faixas. Vestia jeans, uma camiseta gigante do Rammstein e pantufas que Doitsu reconheceu. Ela sentou-se na ponta da cama, cruzando os braços._

_– Posso dar uma olhada? – pediu o louro, aproximando-se e apoiando o joelho no chão, para ficar à altura dela, enquanto estendia as mãos para ela._

_– O que você fez com o... – perguntou a garota, deixando a frase no ar e pousando hesitante a mão machucada em cima da palma das gigantes dele. Será que Doitsu estava torturando Prússia?_

_– Nada, ainda, ele apagou assim que o amarrei na sala de interrogatório. – respondeu Ludwig, desamarrando as faixas com uma delicadeza surpreendente e olhando o estrago. – Não está tão ruim, só deslocou e está luxada. – informou, voltando o olhar para o rosto dela e sentiu uma estranha sensação adornar o seu corpo. – Posso colocar no lugar, mas vai doer. – acrescentou, em tom mais brando, sem quebrar o contato visual._

_– Tudo bem, só não quebre. – pediu a garota com a voz mínima, a outra mão segurando com força as cobertas da cama. Tremendo levemente, Ludwig segurou a mão dela do jeito certo e então empurrou. CRACK. – Filho da...!? ARGH! – grunhiu entredentes Remmirath, segurando a própria mão enquanto sentia lágrimas de dor despontarem nos olhos. – Tem certeza que você não quebrou?_

_– Sente dor? – perguntou Doitsu, ao que a garota quase o fuzilou com o olhar. – Então não está quebrado. – declarou, pegando de volta a mão dela com as suas e pressionado alguns pontos para ativar a circulação. – Besser?**[2]**_

_– Como você... – começou a falar a garota, olhando para a própria mão que só formigava e não entendendo como fizera a dor sumir. – Ludwig, obrigada. – agradeceu sinceramente, sorrindo, e de um ímpeto nada próprio de si mesma, enlaçou o pescoço dele com o braço bom, em um abraço desajeitado. – Mesmo, você é literalmente mein hero. – acrescentou, rindo baixo e afastando-se, aquilo parecia tão América. Doitsu estava em um plano meio congelado e travado, até que ouviu os gritos do irmão e levantou-se, indo dar seu sermão._

Caro diário, não sei como descrever algo por que passei hoje, é tão inexplicável que vou precisar consultar muitos manuais até entender.

Como sempre, Prússia negou tudo que lhe mostrei das filmagens e alegou que só podia ser um dublê ou havíamos trocado de corpos, nunca que ele confundiria a brasileira com sua amada Hungria, Elizaveta tinha muito mais curvas.

Fui obrigado a soltá-lo, depois de dar um sermão sem sucesso sobre ele ficar agarrando humanas, mas o argumento de esquecimento depois de bêbado era irrefutável.

E eu não tinha como retrucar o outro argumento sobre como era agarrar uma humana, Gilbert ficou jogando na minha cara que eu era um conservador metido que iria morrer solteiro.

Controlei-me para não bater com a cabeça de Gilbert na mesa quando começou a resmungar que eu podia ter deixado ele levar Remmirath para o quarto antes de o condenar por algo. Deixei-o encarregado de todas as tarefas domésticas que ele odeia pelos próximos meses.

Mas algo ainda me deixa intrigado, entre as dezenas de xingamentos e pragas que Gilbert me lançou.

_– ... Você é um idiota mais tapado que uma porta mesmo, não acredito que somos filhos da mesma mãe. – declarou Prússia em seu tom rude habitual, livrando-se das cordas e indo para a porta, enquanto pensava alto. – Quem dera a Elizaveta me olhar daquele jeito, se certos saukerls não aproveitarem a chance talvez o cavaleiro aqui conquiste o sul para ele._

Por que raios o retardado do meu irmão têm sempre que falar em códigos?

Hungria apareceu no meio da tarde e levou minha protegida para ir passear pelos pontos turísticos de seu território, desde quando elas estavam tão amigas?

Diário, acordei indisposto esta manhã e com uma sensação estranha no estômago, decidi ir consultar um médico.

Remmirath ainda não havia voltado, apenas me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que havia interceptado vários pedidos de socorro do Itália, confirmara os compromissos com a União Européia para a próxima semana e que iria aproveitar a agenda livre para passear com Hungria.

Era melhor ela manter distância de Gilbert mesmo, até que sua mão ficasse melhor.

Decididamente preciso ensinar essa garota a arte da defesa pessoal.

Inspecionei os progressos em Frankfurt e acabei esquecendo de ir no médico quando me afundei nos cálculos físicos-quânticos em minha oficina.

Germouser anda estranho, esgueirando-se por todos os cantos da casa e miando igual uma cantora da ópera de Wagner em um de seus lamentos.

Caro diário, resolvi ir visitar o senhor Áustria para ver se ele sabe de alguma doença que países possam pegar de humanos.

Será que estou com algum tipo de virose do segundo mundo?

Minha resposta foi uma sinfonia de Mozart.

Notas do Capítulo:  
[1] Referência ao Episódio 27 de Hetalia Axis Powers e ao 8 do World Series.

[2] Melhor?


	18. Guerra Civíl

**Guerra Civil**

Saindo da Polônia na quinta-feira à tarde, Ivan e a brasileira só conseguiram chegar em casa na quinta seguinte, já quase de noite. Somente Lituânia permanecia ali, na porta, esperando a chegada deles, para entregar a chave ao Rússia e poder ir para sua própria casa.

– Como foi a viagem, Sr. Rússia? – ele perguntou, ajudando a colocar a bagagem dos viajantes para dentro, depois que Rússia parar de abraçar a esquina da sua casa, saudoso.

– Assim, assim... – respondeu o outro, não muito animado. Estava cansado, também: uma semana num trem não é para qualquer um. – E aqui, está tudo em ordem? – ele questionou, severamente.

– Perfeitamente, senhor Rússia – disse Lituânia, tremendo levemente e repassando na mente todas as providências que tinham tomado. – Isso mesmo – assegurou então, mais calmo.

– Ótimo. Boa noite, nos vemos amanhã.

– Amanhã eu e o Letônia não poderemos vir, senhor. Temos uma reunião da União Europeia – avisou Lituânia, meio pedindo autorização.

– Ah, certo... – Rússia disse, coçando a cabeça. Não lhe agradava muito ficar sem seus ajudantes, mas que fazer? Compromissos são compromissos. – Então até depois da reunião. E boa sorte com aqueles empinados lá – via-se que Rússia tivera o bastante de Europa por um bom tempo.

– Certo. Adeus. Adeus, Srta. Érika.

– Até, Litva.

A comida estava pronta e a mesa servida na sala de jantar. Eles comeram em silêncio. Depois, alternaram-se para tomar banhos demorados, lavando o acúmulo de poeira da estrada, e para terminar as últimas tarefas da casa, antes de ir dormir. Estava frio lá fora – apenas dois graus – e Rússia foi acender a lareira do quarto da garota.

– Lar doce lar – exclamou, erguendo-se, espreguiçando-se, e estendendo as mãos para a lareira, a fim de esquentá-las. – Céus, como estou cansado – completou, com um suspiro, marchando para a porta do quarto. – _Sladikh snov**[1]**_, Érika. Quer que eu apague a luz?

– Não, obrigada – disse a garota, que estava sentada na cama, com as cobertas puxadas até a cintura e um livro nas mãos. – Ainda vou saborear um pouquinho de Yesenin.

– Ok, mas não demore muito, ou irá se sentir moída amanhã – ele alertou, paternalmente, saindo do quarto.

Érika abriu o livro, como quem abre um chocolate. Correu para a página em que tinha parado em sua última visita; Rússia nem havia movido o marcador.

_ESTRELAS_

_Estrelinhas claras, estrelas altas!_

_O quê vocês guardam em si, o quê escondem?_

_Estrelas, minguadas em profundos –_

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Não, a explosão não fazia parte da poesia; não se tratava de alguma alegoria ao suposto Big Bang. Assustada, Érika pulou da cama, alcançando a entrada do quarto a tempo de ver uma fumaça preta saindo pelas fendas da porta no fim do corredor. Antes que ela pudesse dar dois passos naquela direção, boquiaberta, Rússia saiu do quarto, com todo o lado esquerdo do pijama em tiras, por cima de queimaduras sérias. Fumaça saía dele também, misturando-se com a nuvenzinha roxa que nunca era bom prenúncio. Seu passo era duro, e sua face de pedra assustou a garota.

– O que aconteceu? – Érika questionou. Rússia pareceu não tê-la ouvido.

– Dessa vez – ele rosnou, entredentes, ultrapassando-a – ela me paga.

Num impulso, Érika se escondeu atrás da porta do seu quarto, enquanto ele passava. Só depois associou que a referida "ela" era, provavelmente, Chechênia.

–...miserável, já desafiou a minha paciência mais de cem vezes, eu não queria ter que fazer isso, mas está pedindo para morrer... – Ivan resmungava, passando pelo corredor paralelo àquele, carregando algumas armas.

"Meu Deus!", Érika pensou, indo atrás dele. Ela o alcançou descendo as escadas, e carregado com ainda mais armas do que antes.

– ...agora cada arranhãozinho que eu sofri eu vou...

– Ivan!

–...aquela burca vai ficar vermelha...

– Rússia!

Ele se virou, olhando em volta. Baixou os olhos e deu com a garota; mal parecia reconhecê-la.

– O que você quer?

– Não é hora de se vingar, agora – ela disse, timidamente. –Olha pra você, está todo machucado! Venha, eu vou cuidar das suas feridas – e a brasileira adiantou-se para ele, mas ele se desvencilhou.

– Cai fora! – exclamou. Ergueu as armas, rindo satiricamente. – Essas belezinhas estão com fome. Sangue requer sangue. E você, fique aqui dentro, ou eu não me responsabilizo.

Dizendo isso, ele marchou quase _através_ da porta de entrada; se fosse de vidro, teria conseguido atravessar; como era madeira forte, arrombou-a com um chute. Érika encolheu-se, com as mãos na cabeça. Não sabia o que fazer. Que Chechênia estava merecendo, isto não havia dúvida: aquele ataque poderia ter custado a vida de Rússia. Ainda assim, o que ela menos desejava era testemunhar um banho de sangue, e em se tratando daqueles dois, era o que inevitavelmente iria acontecer. Nenhum deles era fácil. O pior é que Rússia tinha os melhores armamentos, afinal, ele era um Estado; por mais que a garota gostasse muito mais dele do que da muçulmana doidona do jardim, não podia apoiar a opressão. Do lado de quem ela ficaria? Será que não podia ser neutra? Será que eles não podiam parar com essa besteira e negociar?! Tudo isso era tão irracional... Era nessas horas que ela sentia falta do seu país.

"Bem, bem, eu sou brasileira, vou tentar pacificá-los", ela decidiu, apesar de ser uma missão quase suicida. "O Lula vivia se metendo nessas coisas, por que eu não?", e, concluindo isso, a garota correu escada acima, para buscar um lençol com que pudesse fazer uma bandeira branca.

Passando pelo quarto do Rússia, na sua Busca Pela Bandeira Branca, Érika ficou boquiaberta. Não havia mais nada de branco naquele quarto, tudo estava preto e queimado, inclusive a enorme pintura de girassóis e bétulas que ficava na frente da cama dele. Aliás, a própria cama estava totalmente desmantelada, e acima dela, o teto quebrara-se em várias partes, algumas lascas desabadas, devido ao choque do leito, que voou com a explosão. Explosão que, aliás, estava carimbada no chão e nas paredes, e fora monumental. Qualquer outra pessoa ou país que não Rússia poderia ter encontrado ali o seu fim.

Érika pegou o lençol de sua própria cama, depois correu para a cozinha e o amarrou num cabo de vassoura. No hall, ouvindo as granadas e tiros ao longe, ela fez uma oração, respirou fundo, e ainda precisou de mais uns minutos reunindo coragem para sair. Por fim, com os olhos semicerrados, correu para o quintal.

O jardim já não tinha mais plantas àquela altura, por causa do outono. A grama dourada tingia-se de prata pela luz da lua, bola mórbida, que viera com todos os seus adornos assistir e iluminar aquele espetáculo de animalidade. Aparentemente, Rússia tinha acordado Chechnya com o bombardeio de granadas, mas aquela mulher dormia de olhos abertos, pois quase instantaneamente começara a revidar. A casa dela já estava pegando fogo a essa hora, mas ela não parecia se importar. Já devia ter se planejado para esse ataque antes, porque correu para trás de uma trincheira oculta por algumas sebes, que não havia ali antes de Rússia e Érika saírem de viagem. De lá, ela lançava projéteis na direção de Ivan, muito menos numerosos do que os que recebia de volta, mas mais diversificados e com mira bem calculada – devido ao peso das armas, o louro tinha alguma dificuldade para escapar deles.

Érika não sabia por onde começar. Gritar? Mas naquela barulheira, quem ouviria? Avistou uma elevação a meio caminho entre Rússia e Chechênia, atrás da qual ela poderia se abrigar. Parecia um esconderijo razoável, e uma posição bastante estratégica, em que ambos poderiam avistá-la. A garota correu abaixada para lá.

Ela levantou e agitou a bandeira branca, mas foi totalmente ignorada. "Como resolver um conflito de fundo cultural e religioso?", ela pensou. "Caramba, quem faz Relações Internacionais é a Karen, eu só estudo Direito", exclamou, aborrecida, forçando o cérebro a recordar alguma coisa de suas tediosíssimas aulas de Direito Internacional. Só as palavras "direitos humanos" e "tratado" lhe vinham à mente, mas as faces furiosas dos combatentes tornavam evidente que eles não estavam nem aí pra esse tipo de coisa. Bem, não custava tentar.

– Ei! Eeeeei! – Érika berrou, levantando a cabeça timidamente acima da elevação. – Vocês sabiam que na Convenção de Genebra sobre Prisioneiros de Guerra de Mil Novecen... – mas ela foi subitamente interrompida por um morteiro que a obrigou a correr para longe da sua elevação protetora, que ele lançou pelos ares. Bem, pelo menos agora havia uma depressão, em que ela mergulhou, escondendo-se, e lembrando subitamente das divagações sobre a Terra, a mãe do soldado, no excelente livro de um velho escritor alemão[2].

Muito tempo ela passou ali, ensurdecida pelo som da batalha, e sem ideias de como acabar com aquilo. Chegou, pelo menos, à conclusão de que não adiantava tentar falar com os dois ao mesmo tempo; eles estavam concentrados demais em destruir-se para prestar-lhe qualquer atenção. Quem sabe com um de cada vez? Aproveitando uma curta trégua que os dois tinham feito tacitamente para beber água e atender outras necessidades, Érika correu de volta para perto do Rússia.

– Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?! – Rússia exclamou, com voz atrapalhada porque segurava uma gaze com os dentes, enrolando um verdadeiro _buraco_ em seu próprio braço. – Eu não disse para você ficar lá dentro?

– Mas eu queria ver se você estava ok – ela murmurou, sabendo que não era bom dizer direto suas intenções. – Na verdade, isso é tudo é tão confuso! Fora a explosão, eu não entendo porque está acontecendo.

– É? – Rússia exclamou, raivoso. – Eu vou lhe dizer por que: essa retardada está inspirada pela tal Primavera Árabe. Como se ele _fosse_ árabe, só pra começar! Eu já suspeitava, não devia ter me descuidado. E se duvidar, há o dedo daquele América nisso – gemeu, ao não conseguir consertar uma outra ferida, que era nas costas. Com uma careta de nojo, Érika foi ajudá-lo. – Ele está doido para me pressionar com o negócio da intervenção na casa da Síria – reclamou. – De certo, andou incitando a Chechnya a se rebelar, então eu tenho que reprimir e fico parecendo o malvado, aí os outros países param de me dar crédito. Aquele filho da mãe não dá um ponto sem nó – Érika tinha que admitir que a teoria era plausível. Assim que ela concluiu o curativo, Rússia pegou o fuzil de novo. – Dane-se o que eles vão pensar! Do meu território cuido eu!

E dá-lhe atirar, desviando-se do que vinha como resposta. Érika esperou Rússia parar para recarregar, e tentou novamente falar com ele.

– Mas, escuta, talvez ela só queira uma melhora nas condições de vida... Quem sabe se você desse mais atenção para a província dela, ela parasse com esses ataques. Aposto que não é a população dela _em massa_ que não gosta de você, aposto que muitos gostam de ser russos.

Rússia apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha pra ela, cético.

– É sério! Claro que você vai ter que aplicar umas medidas repressivas, talvez aumentar o policiamento na casa dela... mas há sempre uma maneira de se resolver sem isso – ela indicou a arma com o queixo.

– Vá dormir, você não entende nada disso, filha do Brasil – ele disse, secamente, afastando a sugestão dela com um aceno.

Bem que daria tempo de ela dormir uma boa noite de sono, porque a próxima trégua deles, pela qual ela ficou esperando, só foi chegar lá pelas cinco da madrugada. Nesse meio tempo, sentindo-se impotente, Érika foi até a cozinha e fez um panelão de comida, dividindo-o em dois recipientes. Juntou alguns materiais pra primeiros socorros, também – tinha decidido ser a Cruz Vermelha ali. Quase perdeu suas provisões por causa de uma banana de dinamite que entrou pela janela e espatifou a pia.

Assim, levando tudo para o hall, primeiro Érika levou a parte do Rússia, auxiliando-o com os novos ferimentos. E tentou mais uma vez:

– Vanek, e se ela fizer uma proposta de acordo? E se ela se render? Você vai aceitar?

– Eu só aceito rendição incondicional – ele respondeu, tragando sua sopa. A garota percebeu, no entanto, que ele estava quase desabando de cansaço. Então, talvez houvesse uma chance.

– Se cuida – ela disse, beijando o rosto dele, que a olhou com gratidão.

Então, a garota entrou de novo no hall e, pegando o resto das provisões, saiu pelos fundos da casa, fazendo um caminho mais longo, numa volta enorme, pra ficar longe do campo de batalha _e_ dos olhos de Rússia. Assim, alcançou a casa de Chechnya por trás, o que não foi muito sábio, pois ela virou alvo de arremesso de facas. Por piedade divina, não foi acertada por nenhuma, e, ao ver que era ela, Chechnya, ainda que lhe lançando um olhar desconfiado, voltou a concentrar-se na sua luta com Rússia. Gostava da brasileira, ou pelo menos a considerava inofensiva.

Arrastando-se para o lado dela, Érika reparou que a munição de Chechênia estava baixa, e sua trincheira destruída em vários pontos.

– Chechnya, eu trouxe comida – disse Érika, simplesmente.

– Grata – respondeu a outra. – Deixe ali.

– Você não vai comer?

– Ele vai atirar a qualquer momento.

Suspirando, Érika arrastou-se para um canto menos destruído, e esperou o cessar fogo momentâneo, que veio em uns quinze minutos. Rússia devia estar recarregando as armas de novo. Ele recarregava todas de uma vez, o que deu a Chechnya tempo para engolir a sopa rapidamente, limpando a boca com a manga azul-turquesa da burca cheia de terra. Para lutar, ela tirara a capa superior da mesma, revelando uma mulher de aspecto muito diferente do que Érika imaginava. Chechnya era magra e amarga, seu rosto fino tinha as maçãs proeminentes. Os olhos eram castanhos, amendoados e levemente estrábicos, a pele, clara e pálida por falta de sol, e o queixo miúdo. Os cabelos eram muito longos e escorridos, e suas mãos, afiadas como garras. Assemelhava-se levemente a um gato siamês extremamente arisco. E estava toda machucada.

– Me deixe ver isso aqui – pediu Érika, estendendo a mão para um ferimento no ombro dela, que manchava a veste de uma cor escura. Chechnya se debateu um pouco, mas permitiu que a humana enfaixasse seu ombro.

– Agora fica mais difícil para lançar as coisas longe – reclamou, testando a articulação. Era um pouco de exagero. Em seguida, ela juntou-se a Érika no trabalho de cobrir rapidamente suas outras feridas. Como Rússia recomeçou a atirar, ela largou o trabalho pela metade. Érika deitou-se de barriga para baixo ao lado dela.

– Escute, Chechnya, será que não é hora de parar? Sua munição está acabando.

– Geórgia me trará mais – ela respondeu, friamente. – É hoje que eu me livro desse bastardo bebedor de sangue.

– Tem certeza? E mesmo que Geórgia lhe traga mais, assim que amanhecer os outros países virão para cá, e eles vão apoiar o Rússia. Não têm escolha.

– Acha que eu ligo pra um bando de covardes?

– Covardes ou não, vão te derrotar em dois tempos, sejamos realistas.

Chechnya voltou-se para ela com raiva.

– Você foi prisioneira como eu, sabe o que eu sinto. Como pode apoiá-lo?

– Eu não estou apoiando o Rússia, estou apenas expondo os fatos cruamente pra você. E afinal de contas, eu o perdoei, não é?

– Porque ele te soltou – pausa. – Você não tem o que dar a ele, é só uma humana. Eu tenho minérios. Ele nunca me libertará. Eu quero liberdade.

– Existe um jeito mais fácil, tem que existir. Você já tentou comprar...

– Com o quê? Tudo o que eu tenho já é dele.

Érika suspirou; ela tinha razão.

– Você será dizimada.

– Não me importo. Ele vai pagar caro pela minha pele. Vou destroçar cada centímetro daquele gigante que eu conseguir. Você o viu? Ele está muito machucado? – ela perguntou, com olhos loucos.

– Quase tanto quanto você – Érika respondeu, com desgosto.

– HahahaHAha! – Chechnya riu, cruel. – E como ficou o quarto? Eu o odeio, odeio, odeio.

– Ora, dê uma chance a ele! Afinal de contas, ele te deixa morar na casa dele, andar livremente por suas cidades importantes ou ir ao estrangeiro, estudar aqui ou lá, cultivar sua própria plantação... Aposto que se você não fosse tão hostil, ele te trataria como uma irmã.

– Nós não somos irmãos! Não compartilho meu sangue com infiéis pestilentos – rosnou Chechênia, descarregando uma rajada de K-47 no inimigo. Érika suspirou, estava quase desistindo.

– Ah, vamos! Eu tenho certeza que você gosta dele pelo menos um pouquinho. E também, que você não quer ser eliminada. Ora, Chechnya, renda-se! Faça um acordo! Você tem que admitir que dessa vez a culpa foi sua.

– Como se eu me importasse.

Silêncio.

– Que tipo de acordo? – veio então a pergunta cautelosa.

– Bem, podemos tentar conseguir que você tenha mais direitos sobre sua própria produção... – Érika confabulou, baixinho. – E que não haja repressão. Mas você acabará enfrentando um pouco mais de vigilância no começo, isso é inevitável.

Chechênia demorou a responder, sob o fogo cerrado de Ivan. Então, com um olhar preocupado para as suas munições, e outros para o horizonte, onde não havia sinal de Geórgia:

– Faça – ela disse, então, rouca.

Pegando um maço de papéis que ela tinha trazido no fundo da caixinha de pronto-socorro, Érika usou todo o seu conhecimento sobre contratos para elaborar rapidamente um tratado que os dois deviam assinar. Tinha começado enquanto a sopa fervia, mas não podia completar tudo então, pois precisava saber o que eles gostariam de colocar como condições. Concluído, ela ofereceu a caneta para Chechênia assinar.

– Eu vou confiar em você e não vou ler. Se alguma coisa me prejudicar além do previsto, você está morta – ela declarou, ao subscrever o documento, causando um arrepio na brasileira porque, pelo menos oficialmente, Chechênia era russa também.

– Certo, eu vou lá levar pra ele. E você, por favor, não atire em mim – Érika pediu, pegando os papéis e desdobrando sua bandeira branca, que ela agitou desesperadamente enquanto corria para o outro lado do campo de batalha.

Rússia parou de atirar também, não por causa da bandeira, mas por pura surpresa, pois não imaginava que Érika estivesse do lado de lá. Já estava quase amanhecendo.

– Você é louca, menina? O que está fazendo aí? – exclamou Rússia, irritado, ajudando-a a entrar do seu lado da fronteira.

– Ela... fez... um acordo – Érika ofegou, apressadamente. – Veja, não está atirando.

– Eu não...

– Leia! – ela ordenou, empurrando o tratado no peito dele. Suspirando, Ivan pôs-se a ler as cláusulas escritas em garranchos, por causa da tensão.

– E então? – perguntou Érika, ansiosa.

– Preciso falar com o meu chefe – ele disse, levantando-se, com o papel. – Fique aqui, e qualquer coisa, atire.

– Como? – Érika arregalou os olhos.

– Argh, é só puxar o gatilho! – ele a ajudou a alinhar-se atrás da metralhadora. – Já volto.

Érika ficou ali, tremendo, sentindo que a qualquer momento, Chechnya poderia sentir-se traída ou arrepender-se do tratado, e abrir fogo novamente. Ao cabo de 30 minutos, Rússia voltou.

– Tudo bem, eu assinarei – e ele pegou a caneta. – Apenas... – e alterou um número no contrato, de 70% para 55%. Então o subscreveu.

Levantando-se, Rússia agitou o papel no ar. Chechnya imediatamente ergueu-se do outro lado também, jogando a arma no chão, em sinal de que deixava a batalha também.

Érika escorregou do seu lugar atrás da metralhadora para o chão, respirando aliviada.

– Que bom que tudo acabou bem! – exclamou.

– Não acabou – respondeu Rússia, soturno. – Agora eu vou pegar quem a deixou colocar aquela bomba lá – e entrou em casa.

Ish!

Levantando e seguindo Rússia discretamente, Érika preparou-se para presenciar a transformação dos bálticos em batedeiras humanas.

**Notas Finais**:

[1] Doces sonhos  
[2] Nada de novo no front, de Erich Maria Remarque.


	19. Alemães e seus Manuais

**Alemães e seus Manuais**

Remmirath voltou no final de semana para a casa de Alemanha, sua visita à Budapeste, capital da Hungria, só atiçara mais sua vontade de viajar pelo resto de toda a Europa. Elizaveta, sua nova amiga, parecia disposta a partilhar dessas viagens, ainda mais pois distraia sua cabeça de pensamentos sobre Áustria, seu ex-marido e aliado pela qual ela ainda nutria sentimentos fortes. Mas Roderich Edelstein só considerava aquele fato uma aliança de guerra, permanecendo impassível sobre os sentimentos da nação, apesar de ainda serem bons amigos.

– Remm, me ligue se o Prússia fizer algo novamente, eu sei como lidar com ele. – lembrou Hungria quando a humana desceu do carro defronte à casa de Doitsu, com um sorriso simpático e uma frigideira ameaçadora na outra mão, que tirou do bolso.

– Tudo bem, nos vemos na reunião semana que vem então? – perguntou a morena, na calçada, carregada de sacolas e com sua fiel mochilona nas costas.

– Claro, até lá, eu vou te apresentar para o senhor Áustria. – falou a de olhos esverdeados, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, então olhou por cima do ombro da nova amiga, mudando para uma expressão assassina e fechando a janela de vidro fumê.

– Droga, eu queria ter dito oi pra ela. – reclamou Prússia, chegando esbaforido e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Só a marca dos pneus do carro ficara da lembrança de Hungria por ali. Remmirath lançou um olhar neutro a ele antes de ir para dentro da casa. - Guten Tag[1] pra você também. – gruniu o albino, no mau humor habitual, seguindo a garota e puxando algumas das sacolas das mãos dela, olhando para o conteúdo.

– Deixa de ser folgado. – reclamou a morena, tentando pegar uma delas de volta, sem sucesso, ele era quase da altura de Ludwig e só precisava estender a mão para que ela não alcançasse mais.

– Eu carrego pra você. – falou Gilbert à contra gosto, recebendo um olhar descrente, deu de ombros e pegou mais sacolas, subindo as escadas. Se não fosse legal com a garota para se redimir, como o irmão havia mandado, era bem capaz de ser enxotado para fora de casa.

– Quem é você e o que fez com o Prússia? – exclamou a humana às costas da ex-nação, enquanto o seguia. Encontrou o quarto exatamente como havia deixado. – Já pode sair. – avisou para o de olhos vermelhos, que deixara as sacolas em cima da escrivaninha.

– Heil... – começou a falar Gilbert, tendo uma ideia incrível de seu grandioso eu, andou meio despreocupado pelo quarto e jogou um casaco por cima da câmera de segurança, quando ela se virou de costas para ele. – Já que você e a Elizaveta ficaram tão amigas, bem que você podia me dar uma ajuda com ela...

– Eu tenho cara de cupido, por acaso? Ela gosta do Áustria, todo mundo sabe disso. – retrucou a garota, antes que ele terminasse a frase, enquanto tirava as coisas das sacolas. Colocou um panda gigante de pelúcia em cima da cama.

– ... e eu te ajudo com o Ludwig. Se disser não, eu arruíno sua vida. – completou o albino, em tom baixo e sombrio, cruzando os braços e fazendo uma expressão de superioridade ao ver que ela se atrapalhara e deixara cair as coisas que desempacotava.

– Eu não... até parece que... – gaguejou Remmirath sentindo o rosto afoguear-se, ajuntando os pacotes enquanto tinha alguns conflitos internos. Não havia tido experiências boas sobre coisas arranjadas, fora que Prússia era... Prússia. E não pensaria duas vezes em realmente acabar com a vida dela. Foi obrigada a repetir o obvio, para ver se o albino entendia. - A Hungria gosta do Áustria.

– Eu sei, mas só queria uma chance. – confessou Prússia, suspirando meio derrotado, pegou o panda e abraçou-o. – Nem que seja para ser apenas amigo dela, você não sabe o quanto é doloroso receber os olhares de ódio da Elizaveta.

– Bom, eu vou pensar, mas só por que acho que vocês combinam, de certa forma. – falou a garota, em tom descompromissado, apesar de tudo ela simpatizava com Gilbert, virou-se para ele, franzindo o cenho ao ver que ele estava abraçado com seu panda. – São meio megalomaníacos, violentos e sádicos.

– Ela não é perfeita? - devaneou Gilbert por um momento, indo parar no mundo da lua, antes de ficar com um semblante malicioso. – Bom, se cumprir com sua parte, cumprirei com a minha... – e aproximou-se dela, abaixando o tom. – Cunhadinha. Kesesekesese~~.

– Errr... – Remmirath colocou a mão no rosto, não acreditando que estava fazendo um acordo com o pirado do irmão de Doitsu. – Só não faça nada idiota, por favor.

– Não se preocupe, só preciso dar certos manuais pra ele. – declarou o outro, fazendo um sinal de 'isso é moleza'.

– Se você diz... – a garota deu de ombros, imaginando que aquilo não era uma boa idéia. – Eu já disse pra não mexer nas minhas coisas! – ralhou, batendo na mão do outro que largara o panda e avançara em uma sacola, como um ninja.

– Mas o que é isso aqui?! – exclamou surpreso, Prússia, com vários bonequinhos nas mãos, alguns deles pareciam miniaturas de seu irmão, Veneziano e... – ELIZAVETA! – deixou cair todos os outros, com os olhos brilhando de emoção, esfregando o rosto na miniatura de sua amada.

– Encontrei isso numa Chinatown em Budapeste. – comentou a garota com uma enorme gota na testa, recolhendo os bonequinhos de Hetalia Axis Powers. – Pode ficar com esse, mas sai do meu quarto! – mandou, apontando para a porta. Prússia saiu saltitante envolto em coraçõezinhos, enquanto mais gotas surgiam na testa da garota. E então pareceu que um terremoto começou a passar pela casa, ou uma manada afundando o chão de assoalho, a garota enfiou alguns dos bonequinhos na sacola, mas acabou deixando alguns cair no momento que a voz que ela desejava ouvir a dias exclamou.

– Remmirath!? – exclamou Ludwig, surpreso em avistar a garota. - Está tudo bem por aqui?

– Oi, Doitsu. – cumprimentou a garota, virando-se para ele com uma expressão inocente. - Sim, por que?

– O sistema de segurança começou a alertar que uma das câmeras estavam obstruídas, pensei que estavam tentando invadir. – justificou-se o louro, e então franziu o cenho para um ponto no quarto onde estava jogado um casaco. Foi até lá e tirou a 'obstrução' da câmera camuflada em um relógio cuco. – Foi você que deixou isso aqui?

– Não, espera, tem uma câmera ai? – Remmirath perguntou o obvio, olhando descrente para ele e começando a ficar com raiva. Como assim estava sendo monitorada o tempo todo? Então enrubesceu até as raízes dos cabelos, lembrando-se que as vezes não se trocava no banheiro. – Você estava me espionando? – inquiriu em tom baixo e controlado, cerrando as mãos.

– Sim, há câmeras pela casa toda, menos nos lavabos. – informou Doitsu, deixando o casaco, já dobrado, em cima da cômoda e então virou-se para a garota, começando a sentir o perigo no ar. – Nein. – respondeu a segunda pergunta, seu não saindo meio débil pois não costumava mentir, nunca, começou a suar frio.

– Ludwig, você estava me espionando. – declarou a morena, sentindo uma enorme vontade de arrancar a cabeça de alguém e erguer para o céu, ou se esconder dentro do guarda-roupa e ir para Nárnia.

– Não estava espionando ninguém, essa é minha casa, ás vezes eu olho o sistema de segurança. – o louro disse sincero, acrescentando um fato importante. – Só eu tenho acesso a isto, não se preocupe, não sou igual o meu irmão.

– Huh. – fez Remmirath, não engolindo totalmente aquela história. Sua vontade era arrancar o relógio cuco da parede e atirar pela janela, ou nele. Estava quase enxotando-o do quarto.

– O que é aquilo ali? – perguntou Doitsu, reparando uns bonequinhos jogados aos pés dela.

– Ah, é, isso, eu comprei na viajem. – respondeu ela pegando os bonequinhos do chão rapidamente, por que justo um dos mini-Doitsus e Hetália tinham que ter caído? – Estranho foi que encontrei numa Chinatow, um amigo do America chamado Tony estava vendendo, são iguais aos do anime no meu mundo. – e mostrou para o alemão que a fitava curioso.

– Esse parece a cara do Itália e esse ai...sou eu? – ele pegou a miniatura de si da mão dela, analisando com uma cara igual à pintada no bonequinho.[2] – Não se parece nada comigo.

– Se você diz. – a garota deu de ombros, resolvendo não contrariar, enquanto mexia na bandeirinha branca do bonequinho de Itália, ainda revoltada com a história das câmeras. – Se descobrirmos como essas figuras vieram parar aqui, talvez você ache uma forma de eu voltar.

– É uma boa idéia, vou ficar com esse... para analisar, se você não se importar. – acrescentou o louro, guardando a miniatura em um dos bolsos e andando em direção à porta do quarto.

– Tudo bem, eu comprei alguns repetidos, vou dar para o Itália. – a garota falou para as costas dele, deixando a miniatura na penteadeira e indo tirar as outras coisas que comprara das sacolas, em sua maioria doces e roupas, já que não adiantava ficar trazendo souvenirs que provavelmente não poderia levar de volta para seu mundo.

– Como foi... lá com a Hungria? – perguntou repentinamente Doitsu, parando na porta e olhando para a morena.

– Divertido. – respondeu Remmirath em tom neutro, parando o que fazia e olhando para ele. - Visitei a capital dela, tem construções magníficas, encontramos até alguns ciganos pelas ruas. Eu queria ter ido na Transilvânia, mas a Elizaveta anda com um problema com o vizinho, Romênia.

– Fazer o que lá?– perguntou alemão, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Ver o castelo do Drácula? – sugeriu a garota. – Mas antes eu queria conhecer mais do seu território, só vi Hamburgo e Munique até agora, queria ir em Berlim, também, Colônia, Bremem, Dresden, no Castelo de Neush...neushh...?

– Neuschwanstein.[3] – corrigiu Ludwig, se tivesse pronunciado isso no Brasil, provavelmente alguém diria saúde para ele ou mandaria tomar naquele lugar.

– Neuschwanstein. – repetiu Remmirath. – Antes de voltar para o meu mundo, provavelmente nunca terei condições de viajar para a Europa.

– Não se preocupe, vou me certificar de que você conheça todos melhores lugares de minha casa. – afirmou o germânico, novamente sentindo aquela sensação esquisita apoderar-se de si. – Mas antes, preciso me certificar que você saberá se cuidar se eu estiver longe. – declarou, cruzando os braços, enquanto a garota o encarava com uma interrogação na testa. – Espero que sua mão tenha melhorado, vou começar a treiná-la amanhã às 7 horas. – fez uma pequena mesura com a cabeça e deixou o quarto.

– Como assim, treinar? – perguntou-se Remmirath quando Doitsu já estava longe.

Os olhos azuis gélidos estavam fixados no bonequinho à sua frente, com farda verde, expressão séria e cabelos louros perfeitamente penteados para trás. Ludwig não fazia idéia de como iria analisar aquilo, era melhor embalar e mandar para algum de seus cientistas. Estava fazendo isso quando sua cabeça foi atingida por um livro, que quicou e caiu na mesa de sua oficina.

– Quem foi o arschloch que...!? – praguejou ele, olhando para trás e não vendo ninguém. – Maldição. – resmungou, esfregando a cabeça com uma mão enquanto desvirava o projétil que o acertara. Franziu o cenho, lendo o título. – "Manual para Compreender os Humanos Modernos"... huh, isso talvez possa ser útil. – murmurou Doitsu, folheando até o índice, que começava com Anatomia. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, fechando o livro e colocando em cima de um outro que estava em sua mesa, "História da America do Sul" ao qual ainda não havia terminado de ler. Anotou em sua agenda, num dos horários livres do dia, o nome do novo livro.

De longe, muito longe, Prússia observava seu irmãozinho com um binóculo, controlando-se para não começar a rir ao se lembrar o que acontecera da ultima vez que Ludwig seguira um manual para conhecer pessoas.

– Considere isso como uma compensação pelo presente. – falou consigo mesmo o albino, tocando a bonequinha de Hungria que estava em seu bolso. – Kesekesekese, isso vai ser interessante, Gilbird. – comentou com o minúsculo pássaro amarelo pousado em seu ombro, que emitiu um Chip em resposta.

– Gilbert, o que está fazendo? – perguntou Remmirath, surgindo atrás do albino que quase teve um ataque cardíaco e caiu para trás.

– Droga, não apareça assim do nada, frau[4]. – reclamou o outro, guardando os binóculos no bolso e levantando-se. – O que você quer?

– Tudo bem, na próxima eu apareço com a Marcha Imperial ao fundo para você saber que estou chegando. – ironizou a morena, arqueando as sobrancelhas para ele. – Por que tem um pássaro pousado na sua cabeça?

– Não é um pássaro, é o Gilbird. – falou Prússia, com o queixo empinado. – Tchau, tenho mais coisas para fazer do que ficar falando com humanas.

– Aham, sei, aposto que ele está indo ler seus diários. – comentou a morena consigo mesma, andando até os canis e estranhando que estavam todos vazios. Assoviou e chamou por alguns dos cachorros, mas nem sinal deles. – Estranho... – murmurou, indo em direção ao galpão para perguntar à Doitsu o que acontecera com os cachorros, quando o iPhone começou a tocar a tarantella[5]. – Ciao, Italia. – cumprimentou, entrando no galpão e procurando o louro com os olhos.

– Ciao, Remmi, veee o Doitsu está por ai? – perguntou Veneziano, a voz preocupada. – Ele não estava no trabalho e o telefone da casa dele está sem sinal, não encontro ele nem no celular.

– Ele deve ter desligado, mas já encontro ele pra você. – afirmou Remmirath, batendo na porta da oficina de Ludwig, antes de entrar. – Com licença, Ludwig, é o Itália. – informou, estendendo o aparelho para o louro, que havia virado na cadeira de rodinhas. Doitsu olhou dela para o aparelho por um instante, antes de suspirar e atender a ligação.

– O que foi, Itália? – perguntou o alemão em tom polido, acompanhando com o olhar a garota vestida em roupas casuais, jeans, all stars e blusa do Hammerfall, que aproximou-se de sua mesa e pegou o livro que lia, sem pedir permissão.

– Nee nee Doitsu, você vai na reunião sexta? – perguntou Itália, feliz de finalmente poder falar com o amigo.

– Obvio, por que? - inquiriu, guardando o outro livro na gaveta, antes que a garota resolvesse afaná-lo também.

– Será que vão servir pasta no almoço? – perguntou Itália preocupado, fazendo Ludwig bater com a mão na testa, não acreditando que ouvira aquilo, como o som era alto a garota ao seu lado estava ouvindo tudo. – Estava pensando em levar um dos meus cozinheiros, da última vez que nos reunimos minhas assistentes passaram mal com a comida do Inglaterra.

– Aquela era uma reunião do G8, Itália, essa é da União Européia na casa da Bélgica, o Arthur não está a cargo do Buffet. – tentou tranquilizar o louro, enquanto Remmirath ria baixo da situação. – Não se preocupe, vai ter massas e sorvete.

– Sério Doitsu? Obrigada, eu não estava conseguindo dormir de preocupação com isso! – exclamou Veneziano agradecido. – Nee neee, ontem conheci a prima da irmã da vizinha da Giuliana, uma bella ragazza , e nós dois gostamos de Pasta e gatos! Sono um fortunato... – começou a contar, empolgado.

– Huh... – murmurou Ludwig rolando os olhos para o alto, por que tinha que dar trela? Era sempre a mesma história, quando Itália não ligava desesperado pedindo ajuda, era pra contar de alguma garota que conheceu e pensava ser o amor da vida dele. Isso acontecia pelo menos cinco vezes por semana. – Err, Itália... – tentou cortar o outro, que só se empolgava mais em descrever como conhecera a tal garota. Suspirou, colocando o celular no viva voz e deixando em cima da mesa, puxando o livro sobre a America das mãos da garota sentada na cadeira ao lado.

– Heil! – protestou Remmirath, recebendo só um olhar neutro do alemão que voltou a ler enquanto Itália ainda estava falando, agora sobre o Gatália que havia caído num tonel de vinho, no dia anterior. – Veneziano, eu já disse que você devia dar um banho no seu gato.

– Mas per Che? Ele está com um cheiro tão bom. – afirmou Itália, e pelo barulho parecia estar esfregando o rosto no gato. – Além do mais, gatos não tomam banho.

– Itália, vá dar banho no seu gato. – interviu Doitsu, não suportando imaginar a sujeira que o bichano deixaria andando por ai ensopado de vinho. – Claro que eles tomam banho, eu até mandei o meu para uma limpeza completa, junto com meus cachorros hoje.

– Ah, então é por isso que não encontrei eles. – exclamou Remmirath, pegando o celular e acrescentando em tom baixo para o alto-falante. – Itália, é melhor fazer o que o Ludwig disse antes que ele tenha um treco e vá ai dar banho nele com desinfetante, cloro e se duvidar até napalm.

– EEEHHH? – exclamou Itália, assustado. – Não, Doitsu, assim você mata o Gatália, eu vou dar banho nele, prometo! Agora mesmo, até mais! – e desligou, saindo correndo com o gato para o banheiro.

– Problema resolvido. – declarou a morena, guardando o aparelho no bolso e dando tapinhas no ombro do alemão que a olhava meio estupefato, antes de enfiar-se no livro novamente. – Se quer saber algo verídico sobre o meu continente, deveria perguntar para mim e não ler algo do ponto de vista do America, ele sempre exagera.

– Todo conhecimento é útil, vou terminar de ler isso e se tiver dúvidas, sei a quem recorrer. – falou Ludwig em tom neutro, virando uma página e finalmente chegando na parte sobre o Brasilien. – Você precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou, olhando rapidamente para a garota, levemente incomodado com a presença dela, antes de voltar a ler.

– Eu vim perguntar onde estavam os cachorros, mas você já falou, então... – a garota deu de ombros, levantando-se, pensou em perguntar sobre o tal 'treinamento' mas em vista que ele havia quase expulsado-a da oficina com o olhar... – Vou usar sua cozinha. – avisou, saindo a passos apressados antes que fosse atingida por algum projétil.

– Como assim... usar minha cozinha? – perguntou-se Ludwig quase meia hora depois que captara a informação, tão absorto que estava ao ler sobre os costumes estranhos dos brasileiros. Levantou-se com uma expressão quase homicida, largando o livro e correndo para sua casa, entrou esbaforido na cozinha, imediatamente tendo suas narinas imersas em um cheiro doce, agradável e convidativo. Olhou preocupado à volta, percebendo que estava tudo limpo e brilhante, estranhando, seguiu o cheiro até a sala de estar.

Gilbert estava estarrachado em uma poltrona, segurando um potinho e lambendo uma colher que continha algo marrom e cremoso, assistindo pela milésima vez o episódio da Largatinha do Bob Esponja enquanto fungava. Lencinhos de papel estavam jogados à sua volta.

– Brigadeiro? – ofereceu Remmirath, inclinando a cabeça para cima e fitando Ludwig que parara atrás do sofá em que estava. O louro olhou-a de cima, imaginando que era esse o nome do conteúdo cremoso que ela pegou com uma colher e encheu a própria boca. – É um doce típico do meu país. – acrescentou a morena, segurando a colher com a boca e alcançando outra na mesinha de centro, estendendo para o país.

– Tem um cheiro bom. – admitiu Ludwig pegando a colher, deu a volta no sofá e sentou-se ao lado dela. Lançou um olhar para o irmão que parecia imerso no próprio mundo de solidão, e portanto, não iria fazer piadinhas idiotas, antes de pegar um pouco do conteúdo do pote enorme que a garota segurava à sua frente.

– Deixa de enrolar e come, é bom, ótimo, é o melhor doce que existe. – mandou a brasileira para o alemão que ficara encarando a colher com brigadeiro, antes de obedecê-la e colocar aquilo na boca, esperando que estivesse falando a verdade. – Viu? – exclamou ela cheia de si, pegando mais uma colherada e saboreando aquela ambrosia dos deuses, voltando a atenção para o desenho.

– Isso não é muito higiênico. – comentou Doitsu depois da terceira colherada, seu lado amante de doces aprovara completamente a nova descoberta. Precisava saber a receita, mas tinha vergonha de perguntar.

–Então não coma, eu estava com desejo de brigadeiro e não ia ficar esperando para poder enrolar eles. – falou a garota, raspando o pote com a colher. Se soubesse que os germânicos iriam atacar o doce, teria feito mais.

– Enrolar? – repetiu Ludwig sem entender, olhando com pesar para o pote vazio.

– Como assim acabou tudo, eu quero mais! – exigiu Prússia, gritando para o próprio pote, ao perceber que estava vazio. – Remmirath, faça mais! – mandou, apontando para a cozinha.

– Eu não, não sou sua empregada. – retrucou Remmirath, deixando o pote vazio em cima da mesinha.

– Ora sua, então eu mesmo vou fazer e vai ficar muito melhor do que o seu! – declarou o albino, irritado, indo para a cozinha sob o olhar preocupado do irmão.

– ... ele até pode tentar, mas acabaram os ingredientes. – acrescentou em tom despreocupado ela, olhando de lado para Ludwig e percebendo que ele estava sujo de brigadeiro no queixo.

– Só espero que ele limpe tudo. – murmurou Doitsu, que olhava na direção de sua cozinha, e então voltou o olhar para a garota que tocara o seu rosto, tão suavemente que mal sentira.

– Estava sujo. – explicou a morena, em um fio de voz, sentindo-se diminuir pelo olhar sempre tão gélido e inexpressivo dele, que sem dizer palavra, pegou sua mão e ficou olhando, com uma expressão indecifrável. Aquele clima estava ficando tão... estranho.

– CABOOOOOOM! – uma explosão e o cheiro de fumaça jogaram eles de volta na realidade, Ludwig disparou como uma flecha na direção da cozinha, já praguejando e amaldiçoando a idiotisse do irmão.

Remmirath ouviu o som de coisas sendo quebradas e uma luta, mas preferiu sair correndo de volta para seu quarto, com o coração aos saltos e perguntando-se o que estava acontecendo minutos atrás. Como queria poder ler pensamentos para saber o que se passava na cabeça sistemática de Ludwig.

**Notas Finais:**

[1] Guten Tag - Boa tarde.  
[2] Bonequinho do Doitsu albums/e155/teh_  
[3] Para quem nunca ouviu falar, aqui está uma foto do castelo =3 www.  
[4] Frau - Mulher  
[5] Acho que todo mundo já deve ter ouvido mas não sabe o nome: watch?v=_UMbXxkWqPw


	20. A Intrometida

**A Intrometida**

– Lituânia! – veio a voz séria de Rússia, ao telefone.

– Sr. Rússia? – exclamou Lituânia, espantado. Pensava ter dito a Rússia que não iria trabalhar hoje por causa da reunião da UE. Aliás, era só por causa dessa reunião mesmo que ele estava acordado àquela hora, a caminho da Bélgica.

– Esteja aqui em cinco minutos.

– Mas Sr. Rússia, o encontro da União Europeia – ele gemeu.

– Então esteja aqui cinco minutos depois que esse treco acabar!

– ...aconteceu alguma coisa? – bem, sempre havia a possibilidade de que não houvesse acontecido nada sério; uma vez lá aqui outra o Sr. Rússia ligava só porque queria um sorvete ou uma massagem nos pés.

Silêncio do outro lado da linha.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Toris perguntou, mais baixo.

– É CLARO QUE ACONTECEU! – Rússia rugiu, obrigando Lituânia a afastar o telefone do ouvido e assustando também Letônia, que viajava com ele. – Que parte de "cuidar da minha casa" você não entendeu, quando eu parti para a Europa e deixei você responsável por ela? _Como foi_ que a Chechnya conseguiu entrar e colocar uma bomba no meu quarto?

– Ela colocou? – perguntou Lituânia, idiotamente, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas começavam a escorrer por seu rosto, em vista das perspectivas futuras. – Deve ter entrado escondida, de noite, quando não estávamos aí...

– E por que não estavam aqui de noite? – perguntou Ivan, crispando o punho em torno do seu cano até sangrar, para o espanto de Érika, que espiava pela fresta da porta.

– Por que não era nosso horário.

– O horário é diferente quando eu viajo, vocês estão cansados de saber disso! – talvez fosse, ou talvez ele estivesse inventando essa regra agora, mas quem ia discutir? – Tem SEMPRE que ter alguém cuidando da minha casa quando eu não estou, vinte e quatro horas por dia, eu estou cercado de inimigos dentro e fora do meu território! – Rússia desabafou, trêmulo.

– Desculpe, Sr. Rússia, nós pensamos... – começou Lituânia, mas Rússia o interrompeu.

– Amanhã ajustaremos isso – e bateu com o telefone no gancho.

Quando Rússia sumira de vista, Érika aproximou-se pé ante pé do telefone, discando para o mesmo número da agenda aberta ao lado do aparelho.

– Buaaaaaahahaaaaaaa Naaaaão senhor Rússia, por favor, eu prometo que não faço de novo! Não bata minha cabeça na parede, não enfie os meus pés em buracos de ratos, não...

– Lituânia, calma, sou eu, a Érika.

– De verdade? – ele perguntou, fungando.

– Sim.

– Ele está muito furioso?

– Está – Érika não podia mentir. – Mas calma – ela disse, vendo que ele perigava cair no choro novamente – eu vou falar com ele.

– Não adianta. Ele vai me destroçar mesmo assim – exclamou Toris, desanimado. – Como está a casa?

– Bem... alguns aposentos estão bastante esburacados, o quintal tem crateras, e a choupana da Chechênia foi totalmente consumida, mas fora isso... nada comparado ao que aconteceu na última Guerra.

– Eu vou morrer – Toris comentou, após um silêncio. – Eu devia ter feito escalas para permanecermos aí de noite, _devia!_, mas todo mundo queria ir para casa, e eu também, então...

– Você também não tinha como prever que isso fosse acontecer.

– Humpf, como se isso importasse para o Sr. Rússia – ele disse, amargurado.

– Eu já disse que vou tentar falar com ele, limpar sua barra, e dos outros.

– Obrigado, Érika – Toris pareceu um tantinho mais aliviado. – Se vai mesmo fazer isso, tome cuidado – alertou.

– Certo. Se cuida você também – e ela desligou.

A brasileira não sabia bem o que devia fazer agora. Seria bom já ir falar direto com ele ou esperar que esfriasse a cabeça com a maldita vodka? Mas e se a vodka somente esquentasse mais a cabeça dele? Ela foi procurá-lo, mas ele estava no banho, então ela usou o tempo para arrumar o que conseguira na cozinha, enquanto ensaiava seu discurso.

Preparou alguns sanduíches; uma fera se acalma pelo estômago.

Ivan Braginski sentava-se numa das salas do segundo andar, com um engradado de vodka no chão a seus pés, e uma garrafa na mão, mais três vazias ao lado. Fitava a lareira, soturno. Érika talvez devesse ter reparado que a nuvenzinha roxa em volta dos seus olhos, que sinalizava perigo, não tinha ido embora, apenas esmaecido. Mas ela não notou.

– Olá, Rússia – ela anunciou-se, entrando e sentando em uma poltrona à esquerda dele. – Eu dei uma arrumada na cozinha.

– Bom – ele disse, simplesmente, mastigando um dos sanduíches que tinha capturado quando ela passou.

– Eu teria arrumado mais, mas estou cansada. Acho que seria bom dormirmos um pouco agora – sugeriu, timidamente.

– Não se preocupe em arrumar nada – ele disse, então. – Deixe para aqueles imprestáveis, é o trabalho deles – referia-se aos bálticos.

– Sobre isso... – começou Érika – eu não pude deixar de entreouvir a sua conversa com Lituânia; você não vai puni-los, vai?

– Se vou punir ou não, isso é só da minha conta – ele respondeu, tranquilamente enchendo mais um copo. Isso foi como uma pancada no peito dela; mas, pelo bem dos bálticos, Érika engoliu a grosseria e continuou.

– Bem, o que eu quero dizer é que eles não tinham como prever o comportamento dela. Foi um caso fortuito.

– Foi desleixo com a casa dos outros, você quer dizer!

– Ora, Rússia, você exag –

– Se fosse a casa _deles_, nunca deixariam isso acontecer.

– Tá, mas seja paciente, o pior já pas –

– Eu nunca deveria ter me ausentado, nunca deveria ter ido viajar...

– Mas...

– ...foi tudo culpa sua!

– Minha!? – exclamou a garota, espantadíssima. – Que foi que eu fiz?

– Me obrigou a ir com você nessa busca ridícula e infrutífera, me expondo totalmente! – e ele bebeu mais um gole, quebrando a garrafa ao atirá-la longe.

– Eu não te obriguei a nada! – gritou Érika, ofendida, saltando de pé. – Pra começar, ninguém te mandou me trazer pra cá!

– Ótimo, não seja por isso – ele rugiu, saltando de pé também. – Vá embora. A porta da rua é serventia da casa – e fez uma mesura ridícula para ela. Érika balbuciava como um peixe fora d'água, sem ação, sem saber o que dizer ou pensar.

– Mas... – ela murmurou, por fim.

– Não, agora você vai! – ele disse, feroz, bebendo um pouco mais. – Já estou cansando da sua intromissão, você quer dar pitaco em tudo, me dominar. Eu sou livre, ouviu? Sou um Estado soberano! Você só me arranjou problemas por todo o tempo em que esteve aqui da primeira vez, não sei o que me deu em te trazer uma segunda. Não te quero mais aqui, humana, vá embora, suma da minha frente – e mais uma vez ele apontou a porta. Rússia fulgurava numa aura de luz roxo vivo, e seus olhos exibiam um prazer cruel. A brasileira mordeu os lábios.

– Eu... eu não sei... pra onde eu vou? Não sei como vim parar aqui, não sei como voltar para casa – disse, desconsolada – nem sequer sei como chegar ao Brasil desse mundo aqui. Pra onde eu irei?

– Pouco me importa – ele disse. – Vá pra onde lhe aprouver, desde que esteja longe do meu limiar ao pôr-do-sol.

– Não tenho dinheiro para a viagem – ela opôs sua última objeção, com a voz falhando, na esperança de que ele se arrependesse e voltasse atrás, mas não: ele deu uma risadinha fria.

– Não seja por isso – disse, tirando a carteira do bolso e atirando-a no peito dela. A carteira se abriu e moedas e rublos espalharam-se pelo chão. Abaixando-se, vermelha de humilhação, Érika juntou o dinheiro.

Rússia sentou-se na poltrona, despreocupadamente.

– Feche a porta quando sair – falou.


	21. Treinamento e Reunião

**Treinamento e Reunião**

Depois de Ludwig arrumar o desastre na cozinha, virara a noite devorando o livro sobre a America do Sul e ainda assim não conseguira encontrar nada de útil para entender a brasileira. Mais uma segunda-feira chegara e ele acordou pontualmente no horário de sempre, apesar de ter dormido poucas horas. Já vestido em seu uniforme militar, terminava de fazer o café e fritar as salsichas quando seu irmão apareceu, um dos olhos roxos e inchados, resmungando que ia levar o microondas que explodira para o conserto e iria voltar tarde.

Já eram quase sete horas e Alemanha estava parado no campo de treinamento, de braços cruzados, quando Remmirath veio correndo, vestida com a farda militar verde semelhante à sua.

– Eu...não sabia... o que vestir. – falou a garota, entre golfadas de ar, olhando no relógio de pulso e comemorando internamente por chegar a tempo. – O que vamos treinar? – perguntou, olhando apreensiva para a sequencia de pista de corridas, trincheiras e equipamentos de musculação à sua volta.

– Defesa pessoal, siga-me. – mandou Doitsu, entrando no galpão e indo para o elevador de carga. Apertou uma sequencia de botões quando ela entrou, e logo estavam descendo para as profundezas da terra. A porta se abriu, revelando uma sala totalmente branca com tatames almofadados e diversos tipos de armas para treino penduradas em prateleiras pelas paredes, ao fundo havia uma porta que dava para o vestiário. O louro andou até um quadro branco na parede, pegou um canetão e apontou para a única cadeira colocada à frente.

Remmirath sentou-se na cadeira depois de olhar à volta, não gostando nada do que aquilo parecia, será que ele estava pensando em lhe dar um treinamento semelhante à de seus soldados?

– Vamos começar pelo básico. – avisou o alemão, batendo com chicote no primeiro item do quadro e fazendo a morena pular de susto. De onde ele tirara aquilo? – Geralmente isso demoraria três semanas, mas talvez possa demorar mais, levando em conta que você não é exatamente um recruta padrão.

– E o padrão seria um homem ariano forte e obediente? – perguntou a garota, cruzando os braços e arqueando uma sobrancelha. Sabia que estava mexendo com fogo, mas ele não se atreveria a bater nela com aquele chicote por manifestar sua opinião, não é mesmo?

– Ja[1], por ai, nunca treinei uma garota antes então vou tentar ser menos duro. – afirmou Ludwig, antes de começar a falar o cronograma para as próximas semanas de treino. Que mais pareciam uma preparação para uma guerra, com tantos adendos para aprender a manejar diversos tipos de armas, veículos e treinar golpes úteis para o dia a dia. A garota tentou argumentar que estaria morta na metade da corrida pela pista, mas o alemão estava empolgado demais por poder treinar alguém que não fosse Itália.

– Err, Doitsu? – chamou Remmirath, com a mão levantada, quando ele explanava sobre os tipos armas que iriam treinar.

– Ja?

– Não teria, por acaso, tiro com arco também? – perguntou ela esperançosa de poder aprender a atirar flechas.

– Nein, mas dependendo do seu desempenho podemos pensar nisso. – falou Ludwig, logo após pedindo para ela repetir a explicação que havia dado e apontar cada arma que conhecia, de um painel gigantesco que surgiu atrás de si, com figuras de armas de todos os tipos.

Depois disto tiveram um almoço racionado, como no exercito, e a tarde passaram a praticar começando pelas armas brancas mais básicas até as de fogo. Os dias se seguiram da mesma forma, com a garota praticamente desmaiando de cansaço ao final da tarde e Itália sempre ligando para perturbar, como sempre, Doitsu deixava no viva voz respondendo com "Huh" e "Ahn, é mesmo?" enquanto supervisionava o treino da brasileira. Desistiu de tentar fazer com que ela corresse inúmeras voltas numa pista de obstáculos, limitando a caminhar na esteira, assim como riscara da lista as barras, abdominais e flexões, apenas por que ela era mais cabeça dura do que ele e recusava-se terminantemente, com a ajuda de uma granada na mão.

Quinta feira chegou e quando voltaram para a sala de treinamento, à tarde, Ludwig tirou as luvas de couro pretas e a camisa da farda, deixando-as em cima da mesa e ficando só com sua regata branca. Andou até o meio de um dos tatames, enquanto a garota apenas o observava.

– Venha aqui e tente me derrubar. – mandou Alemanha, cruzando os braços.

– Você está brincando, não é? – a morena olhou para ele descrente, mas ao perceber que ele falava sério, se aproximou lentamente sem fazer a menor idéia de como fazer isso. Ao olhar para o lado, encontrou a espada de madeira, segurando-a com as duas mãos, avançou para cima do alemão que estava parado de braços cruzados. Em menos de dois segundos ela estava caída no chão almofadado, esfregando as costas. – Droga, isso é injusto, você é muito mais forte.

– Não quero ouvir choros e nem pedidos por sua mãe, levante-se e tente me derrubar! – gritou Doitsu com sua voz potente, atiçando a raiva da garota, que dessa vez pegou um taco de baseball.

– Já que você insiste, então tudo bem! – rugiu de volta Remmirath, correndo na direção dele, desviando no ultimo momento e tentando atacar por trás, nas pernas, mas novamente teve seu golpe parado com apenas uma das mãos de Doitsu. Largou o taco e tentou chutá-lo, dessa vez tendo o pé preso, começou a tentar socá-lo com as mãos, enfurecendo-se à medida que ele bloqueava.

– É só isso? O Itália bate melhor, até o urso do Canadá é mais forte do que você, brasileira, revide! Aposto que não consegue me derrubar até o por do sol! – desafiou Ludwig, soltando o pé da garota e desviando-se habilmente dos golpes cegos que ela tentava dar.

– Grr eu vou te esganar, seu maldito! – gritou a garota, ofegante, correndo para perto das armas e pegando um punhado delas, atirando adagas e shurikens enquanto aproximava-se dele. – Isso... é por você...ficar me espionando! – e atirou uma granada na cabeça dele, que infelizmente quicou e explodiu longe. – Merda.

– Já acabou? Eu não senti nada. – provocou Doitsu, com sua cabeça dura, não sentira nada mesmo. A garota o olhou como um touro raivoso, bufando e suando, até tirar a camiseta da farda que a sufocava, ficando com a regata preta e avançando para ele novamente. Ludwig esboçou um sorriso sádico enquanto observava ela correndo enfurecida para tentar derrubá-lo.

Tentar, por que depois de várias horas, entre as quais ela parava quase meia desmaiando de cansaço e bebendo litros de água, não conseguiu mais do que ficar frustrada enquanto ele ria às suas custas. Até tentara imitar os golpes que ele usava, mas era impossível vencer alguém com a mesma tática e muito menos da força necessária.

– Tem certeza que já vai desistir? – Doitsu recebeu um olhar gélido como resposta. Riu internamente enquanto se aproximava da garota deitada no chão.

– Por sua culpa quebrei minhas unhas. – resmungou Remmirath, acabando com mais uma garrafa d'água.

– Elas podem ser úteis, são bem afiadas, mas só vai conseguir me derrubar se colocar veneno nelas. E um bem potente. – declarou Ludwig, que estava com os braços arranhados. Quando chegou perto, ela levantou-se de um pulo, mantendo distância numa posição de defesa.

A morena olhou para os braços dele, imaginando que Gilbert iria falar muito e zoar com o irmão quando visse aquilo. Olhou das unhas destruídas para o corpo – perfeito e escultural, diga-se de passagem – de Alemanha, procurando algum ponto fraco. Aquilo era tão obvio, mas, será que funcionava com países também?

– Tudo bem, chega, estou quebrada. – declarou ela em tom derrotado, levantando as mãos para o alto em sinal de paz. Aproximou-se dele descontraída, estendendo a mão direita num cumprimento. Doitsu a olhou desconfiado por um segundo, antes de apertar a mão dela. – Foi uma boa luta, ou melhor, massacre total. – ela sorriu fechada, aproveitando que ele relaxara, antes de respirar fundo e torcer para ele a perdoar pelo que iria fazer. Só podia estar ficando louca. Adiantou a mão livre para o rosto de Ludwig, aproximando seus rostos e quando quase tocou seus lábios, aproveitando-se que ele estava perplexo com sua atitude, deu uma joelhada com tudo nas partes baixas do país e empurrou-o para o chão quando se dobrou de dor. – Ahá, eu te derrubei! – declarou a garota, apoiando os joelhos nas costas dele que literalmente, estava beijando a lona.

– Isso foi... trapaça. – gruniu entredentes Doitsu, extremamente irritado e confuso com a tática dela, com poucos movimentos livrou-se da garota, levantando-se e enlaçando o pescoço de Remmirath em uma chave de braço. – Você realmente, me derrubou, mas se contar para alguém vou ser obrigado à te fuzilar.

– Nem para o Prússia, o Itália e a Hungria? – perguntou a humana, segurando o braço dele que, se quisesse, podia a matar com um movimento.

– Nein. – declarou Doitsu em tom grave ao ouvido dela. Aquela sensação esquisita no estomago, aliada à garganta seca e um tremor que se espalhou por seu corpo obrigou-o a soltar a morena. Ajeitou os cabelos que haviam se desarrumado, pegando uma garrafa d'água e bebendo para ver se a aquilo ia embora.

– Está tudo bem? Você parece meio pálido. Mais do que já é. – perguntou a morena, preocupada, massageando o próprio pescoço enquanto o estralava. – Vai dizer que eu chutei tão forte assim? – arqueou as sobrancelhas, cética.

– Deveria ter usado isso contra o meu irmão, quem sabe ele deixaria de ser menos galinha. – desconversou o louro, jogando a garrafa vazia em uma lixeira e pegando a camiseta e as luvas. - Tenho alguns assuntos a resolver, não esqueça da reunião, amanhã. – e saiu apressado em direção ao elevador.

– Heil, me espera. – pediu Remmirath, pegando a blusa e entrando a tempo de a porta se fechar. Preferiu ficar calada enquanto ouvia o ranger das engrenagens trabalhando e olhava para a porta de aço frio. Podia sentir o olhar gelado de Doitsu em sua nuca, provavelmente querendo esganar ela pelo golpe baixo. Saiu ventando quando a porta finalmente se abriu, temendo que ele resolvesse usar um de seus brinquedinhos do enorme galpão contra si.

Ludwig foi para sua oficina, pegando seu remédio para o estômago - recém receitado por um médico alemão renomado - e indo para casa, precisava esfriar a cabeça com um banho gelado antes de tentar entender o que acontecera. Passou reto ignorando Prússia que estava apoiado na soleira da porta, com as sobrancelhas erguidas e um sorriso malicioso.

– Suspeito, muito suspeito. – comentou consigo Gilbert, colocando a mão no queixo e pensando que afinal, seu irmão não era tão tapado assim, enquanto alguns pássaros pousavam em seus ombros, fazendo companhia a Gilbird. – Você é bem agressiva, não é mesmo? – comentou quando Remmirath apareceu algum tempo depois na cozinha, atrás de um lanche noturno.

– Como assim? – perguntou a garota, sem entender, pegando uma caixa de sucrilhos do armário.

– Mein bruder estava com os braços todos arranhados, o que vocês andaram aprontando?

– Nós estávamos treinando. – afirmou a garota, com as bochechas avermelhadas. – A culpa é dele por ter mandado eu tentar derrubá-lo.

– Seiii... – murmurou o albino, rindo baixo, e logo sua risada megalomaníaca apareceu. – Kesesekesese, treinando, seii, kesesekesese. – e deixou a garota, esperando que ela fizesse a sua parte e falasse logo com Hungria, enquanto Remmirath pensava em ligar para a ambulância e mandar internar o albino em um centro psiquiátrico.

O avião particular pousou no aeroporto em Bruxelas e em pouco tempo a comitiva alemã já seguia em vários carros escoltados para o prédio da União Européia, assim como dezenas de outras comitivas dos 27 países-membros. Diferente do mundo 'normal', a reunião entre os chefes de estado e governantes era separada da dos países, propriamente ditos, que ficavam com o resto dos assuntos que seus governantes não conseguiam resolver ou omitiam. A pauta da reunião só era decidida no dia que os países se reuniam, mas Alemanha sempre programava tudo sistematicamente, para que não perdessem tempo com brigas entre Inglaterra e França para chamar a atenção da Bélgica, ou ouvindo os lamentos de Grécia, Espanha, Portugal e outros países que andavam com suas economias no fundo do poço.

O louro de olhos azuis gélidos e expressão dura, trajado num terno impecável e carregando uma maleta de couro, ajeitou os óculos que colocara e seguiu numa direção oposta que a sua chanceler e o presidente foram, andando para a cúpula dos países com Prússia e Remmirath ladeando-o. Como sempre, ele era um dos primeiros a chegar e foi para seu lugar à mesa redonda, que na verdade quadrada com um enorme vácuo no meio. Grécia dormia em uma das cadeiras, usando um gato, que estava em cima da mesa, como travesseiro.

– Aposto que ele está dormindo ai desde a ultima reunião. – cochichou Prússia, sentando-se logo atrás do irmão, na segunda fila de mesas redondas-quadradas, reservadas para os assessores, secretários e países observadores que desejavam se juntar à União.

– Uhun. – concordou Doitsu, abrindo seu ultrabook e verificando pela milésima vez a ata e as pautas que planejara, tentando se concentrar, o que estava sendo difícil uma vez que mal pregara os olhos à noite por culpa da humana que estava sentada logo atrás de si.

– Quem são aqueles ali? – perguntou Remmirath em tom baixo para Gilbert, quase apelando para a tática uso de um binóculo, típica do albino, para conseguir ver as plaquinhas com os nomes dos países, do outro lado da mesa.

– Ah, Portugal, Espanha... – Prússia foi apontando sem a mínima discrição para os países do outro lado, o primeiro parecia meio apagado e nem tinha assessores ou secretários, já Espanha acenou de volta com um enorme sorriso. – O Romenia, esse maldito pensa que é um sugador de sangue e vive importunando a Elizaveta. E ali o Holanda e a Bélgica. – apontou para outro lado, para o louro musculoso e alto de cabelos espetados e sua irmã, também loura de cabelos até os ombros e expressão doce, contrastando com um corpo pequeno mas bem avantajado ao qual Espanha olhava meio babando.

França surgiu na sala, com suas secretárias espalhando rosas pelo chão enquanto andava em direção à Bélgica, sem ver mais nada além dela. Remmirath imaginou ele cantando Sandra Rosa Madalena[2] e começou a rir baixo, consigo mesma. Inglaterra veio atrás dele, ralhando para ele parar de ser fresco, roubar suas entradas, parar de sujar o chão e ficar longe de sua futura-namorada, enquanto que Holanda ia brigar com os dois para ficarem longe de sua irmãzinha. Suécia entrou junto com Finlândia, enquanto outros países menores e menos importantes com seu bando de assessores e secretárias iam chegando, tanto que Remmirath não os reconhecia pois não existiam no anime, mas pode jurar que o ruivo usando kilt ao lado de Irlanda era Escócia. Se tivesse algum tempo livre, o que era improvável, não podia perder a chance de conhecer um Donwald MacDonwald MacHarald, ou seja lá que Mac ele era. Três países sem muita presença, um toco de gente, um perfeito secretário e um moreno de terno verde entraram em fila na sala, com a expressão de quem tem os pensamentos longe, e os nervos colapsados faz tempo. A brasileira imediatamente reconheceu o trio, que sentara-se tremendo em seus lugares.

– Ah não, denovo não. – exclamou Ludwig, sombrio, olhando para a porta. Lá surgiu um pônei marrom, com a língua no chão de tanto correr, montado nele estava um baixinho com roupas rosadas e trejeitos estranhos. Remmirath escondeu o próprio rosto nas mãos não acreditando que era descendente de alguém tão louco. – Polônia, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer pra deixar esse maldito pônei lá fora? – bronqueou o alemão, atraindo a atenção de todos os outros com sua voz suave e compreensiva.

– Mas, tipo, ele é meu secretário, eu não posso deixar ele lá fora, é totalmente estranho e ele vai sentir minha falta! – tentou argumentar Polônia, descendo do animal e abraçando-o no pescoço. Remmirath mordeu a própria mão para não cair na gargalhada, afundando na cadeira ao tentar se esconder.

– Gilbert. – foi a única coisa que Doitsu falou, voltando a atenção para a tela do seu ultrabook, a presença demoníaca e assassina de Prússia emanou pela sala, indo na direção de Polônia, que saiu aos berros com seu pônei. O trio treme-treme parecia tremer mais ainda, olhando assustados para a porta ao pensar que o senhor Russia surgiria ali do nada.

– Doitsuuuu! Eu sabia que tinha ouvido sua voz! – exclamou Veneziano, correndo para o amigo e pendurando-se no pescoço dele.

– Larga esse comedor de batatas, vamos pro nosso lugar que eu quero acabar logo essa droga. – reclamou Romano, puxando o irmão pela perna, e então deu-se conta de uma presença feminina que não conhecia tentando se esconder, no lugar logo atrás do porco nazista. - Chi è questa signorina?[3] – perguntou, interessado, debruçando-se na mesa para tentar ver a garota melhor.

– Meine Sekretärin. [4]– respondeu Doistu, com um olhar gélido para o irmão de Itália, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dos braços de Veneziano. – Por que?

– Por nada, não, viene fratello. – desmentiu Romano, com medo do olhar do alemão, puxando com força o irmão e correndo para o seu lugar, camuflando-se entre suas secretárias. – Quem era aquela? – acrescentou em cochicho para Veneziano, olhando indiscretamente para a morena do outro lado, um tempo depois que Austria e Hungria haviam entrado na sala tomando os lugares perto de Alemanha, seguidos de seus assessores.

– É a Remmi, está morando com o Doitsu. – respondeu Itália, em um tom não tão baixo assim para um cochicho, atraindo a atenção de alguns outros países que estavam perto. Inglaterra arqueou suas sobrancelhas quíntuplas enquanto França e Espanha voltaram o olhar interessados para a tal que estava semi-escondida atrás de Alemanha, ou a garota era linda de morrer e sem cérebro por estar com alguém como Ludwig, ou era muito bem paga, pensaram eles. Felizmente a nuvenzinha roxa emitida por Prússia que praguejava baixo contra Áustria estava camuflando a garota dos olhares inoportunos, deixando-a quase no anonimato.

– Já que todos estão aqui, vamos começar. – pronunciou-se Ludwig, levantando o tom de voz, apesar de não precisar, e fazendo todo o burburinho pela sala cessar.

– Concordo, já está demorando demais, quero sair antes do chá. – falou Inglaterra, em seu tom cavalheiresco e cordial, já bebendo uma xícara de chá, servida por sua secretária.

– Eu protesto! – França quase pulou da cadeira, apontando para o rival, que imediatamente tentou avançar dele. Suas secretárias deram gritinhos desesperados.

– Como você está protestando, seu afrescalhado, a reunião nem começou ainda! – retrucou Arthur Kirkland, Irlanda e Escócia tentavam segurá-lo.

– Eu também, tipo, protesto, exijo ter a presença do meu secretário, tipo, imediatamente! – reclamou Polônia que estava desenhando pôneis em um caderno cor de rosa.

– Seu secretário é um pônei, imbecil. – xingou Romano, agitando a taça e pedindo mais vinho para a secretária atrás de si.

– É um parvo mesmo. – riu-se Portugal balançando seu bigode lustroso, ao que juntaram-se outros países, caçoando de Polônia.

– Todos vocês, calem-se! – gritou Alemanha, batendo com as mãos na mesa, não aguentando mais tanta confusão. – De que adianta ficarem ai rindo enquanto a crise assola o nosso continente? Não iremos chegar a lugar nenhum se não apresentarem suas opiniões baseadas em dados e soluções concretas para resolver isso! – socou a mesa, fazendo o copo d'água se espatifar. – Não vou repetir novamente as instruções e Itália, nem pense em gritar pasta! – apontou ameaçadoramente para o amigo, sentando-se pesadamente na cadeira, irritado com todos aqueles inúteis.

– Bem, vamos começar, então? – pediu Hungria em um tom brando e um sorriso simpático, quebrando o gelo que se instalara pela sala. Áustria levantou a mão. – Sim, senhor Áustria, pode começar.

– Irei expressar minha opinião sobre a crise através das palavras de Karl Bohm. – declarou Austria, levantando-se e preparando seu violino, saído de seu bolso, e começou a tocar uma música meio trágica e dramática, durante oito minutos seguidos.[5]Aos quais em menos de dois todos os países já estavam se bicando novamente, fazendo a maior baderna enquanto discutiam em grupos separados.

– Doitsu, sua mão está bem? – perguntou em tom baixo Remmirath, esgueirando-se sorrateiramente para uma cadeira vazia ao lado do alemão, que apoiava a mão direita na testa, não acreditando que Áustria estava novamente tocando no meio da reunião.

– Não é nada. – resmungou Doitsu, enquanto a mão esquerda continuava em cima dos cacos de vidro, sangrando sem que ele sentisse.

– Ah, claro, nada é vermelho e tem cheiro de ferro. – resmungou Prússia logo atrás, levemente preocupado com o irmão, ele nunca chegara ao ponto de se automutilar em uma das reuniões, por mais raiva que estivesse. – Estanca isso ai antes que suje o tapete. – mandou, jogando uns lenços para Remmirath.

A garota estendeu um deles no colo, pegando a mão de Ludwig e tirando o grosso com outro lenço, olhando para os lados para ver se ninguém estava observando, colocou a mão dele em cima do lenço no colo e começou a amarrar firmemente, para que estancasse o ferimento, sob o olhar de canto do louro, enquanto Hungria pronunciava durante 8 minutos seu apoio ao senhor Áustria.

**Notas Finais:  
**[1] Ja - Sim  
[2] watch?v=BZb0XDHDBQ0&feature=player_detailpage  
[3] Quem é esta senhorita?  
[4] Minha secretária.  
[5] watch?v=2ev5yudPlyA  
P.S. Falta de ideia na imagem do cap devido ao excesso de conteúdo, obviamente muitos estados da imagem não fazem parte da União Européia(América, Rússia, Bielorússia, Ucrânia, Noruega, Islândia, Turquia, Suíça, Liechtenstein, Sealand e outros não existentes na imagem), mas é difícil achar uma arte de Hetalia apenas com os membros dela .'


	22. Na Delegacia

**Na Delegacia**

– Lituâniaaaaaa! – veio a voz de Rússia, ao telefone.

Mas que espécie de deja-vu terrível era aquele? Já não bastava a perspectiva do castigo, que mal o deixara dormir na noite anterior, ou se concentrar na convenção da EU, de dia, agora Rússia vinha roubar os poucos segundos de sono tranquilo de Toris, provavelmente ansioso para começar os suplícios. Ainda assim, era burrice não responder.

– Sim, Sr. Rússia?

– Venha cá. Venha cá agora – a voz dele estava um tanto engrolada.

– Mas senhor, ainda são cinco e meia da manhã! – Litva protestou, timidamente, do tipo "Eu quero aproveitar minha última meia hora de vida, caramba!".

– Venha – disse Rússia, peremptório, e desligou.

E agora? Ir ou fugir? Será que ele tinha alguma chance com a Venezuela, para que ela lhe permitisse esconder-se na sua casa? Mas não; ele tinha seu próprio cantinho medieval para defender, e se orgulhava dele, então decidiu honrar as calças.

Enquanto se vestia cuidadosamente, divagava a respeito dos métodos e instrumentos que Rússia utilizaria para torturá-lo. "Será que vai me bater com aquele maldito cano nos dois lados da cabeça? Ou me colocar na Donzela de Ferro?". Como essa antecipação mental da tortura não era saudável ou agradável, ele apressou-se para sair, e em meia hora tinha atingido a casa do patrão.

Ficou espantado ao ver a bagunça em que se encontrava o local. Pelo que sabia, a batalha contra Chechnya tinha se passado dois dias atrás; a essa altura, Érika já teria dado um jeito de coordenar a limpeza, mesmo sem a ajuda dele.

Atravessando o hall e olhando espantado ao redor, ao ver cacos e mais cacos, Lituânia subiu a escada, por ver que havia luz no andar de cima. Ouvindo os passos dele, Rússia apoiou-se no umbral da sala iluminada, segurando uma garrafa, nem precisa dizer do quê, e focalizou Toris com dificuldade.

"Ah, bêbado não!", pensou Toris. Bêbado sempre era pior.

– Litva? – chamou Rússia, desconfiado, erguendo o cano com a outra mão. – É você mesmo?

– Sim, Sr. Rússia – respondeu Lituânia, adiantando-se cautelosamente. Havia mais de quinze garrafas vazias, fora os cacos, na sala atrás de Rússia. – O senhor bebeu demais – ele censurou, suavemente. – A srta. Érika não vai ficar contente.

Alguma coisa nessa frase fez Rússia soluçar e desabar no ombro de Lituânia, chorando compulsivamente.

– Pomogui, pomogui menya, Litva![1] – ele implorou, atropelando as palavras. – Pogoni m'nya!...

– Tudo bem, Sr. Rússia – respondeu Lituânia, espantado e tentando fracamente desvencilhar-se. – Mas lhe ajudar no quê?

– A consertar o que eu fiz – Rússia falou, enxugando os olhos com as costas da mão. Lituânia respirou aliviado.

– Ah, mas nisso não há nenhum problema – ele falou, entrando na sala e começando a catar as garrafas. – Acabaremos num instante.

– Larga isso aí! – exclamou Rússia, sacudindo a mão dele, impaciente. – Estou falando da garota! Eu mandei ela embora!

– A Érika? Mas por quê? – o queixo de Lituânia caiu.

– Porque eu sou mau – disse o bêbado, com sinceridade, atirando-se no sofá e escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Um momento depois ele levantou, puxou Lituânia pra perto e abaixou-se para que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível. – Por favor, salve-me dessa – implorou. – Não me deixe perder a única pessoa que gosta de mim sem interesse num raio de milhares de quilômetros!

– Também há... – começou Toris, tentando consolá-lo.

– A Bielorrússia não conta! – gritou Rússia, nervoso,

Lituânia olhou-o com pena.

– Certo, o que exatamente eu tenho que fazer? – ele perguntou.

– Trazê-la de volta! Convencer a Erikitka a vir com você! – ele exclamou, juntando as mãos. – Não a obrigue, deixe-a livre, não quero que ela venha à força – acrescentou, numa crise de abnegação em cuja sinceridade Lituânia não acreditou. – Mas faça-a ter pena de mim, pojaluista!

"Então vou tirar uma foto dele nesse estado", pensou Lituânia, "até eu estou com pena. Mas ela não gosta de bêbados, vai se aborrecer. Como ela consegue gostar dele, então?"

– Bem, Sr. Rússia, se eu vou tentar fazê-la perdoar o senhor, preciso saber exatamente o que o senhor fez que precisa ser perdoado.

– Nuh... – Rússia coçou a cabeça. – Se eu não me engano eu disse que ela era intrometida, que só me causava problemas, a expulsei da minha casa e joguei dinheiro na cara dela. Ah, e eu também ri – ele listou.

Os olhos de Toris fugiram para a janela, calculando se atirar-se dali não seria uma solução mais rápida e eficaz. Não entendia muito de mulheres, mas sabia o suficiente para que sua missão lhe parecesse impossível. E sabe-se lá que consequências o aguardariam se (ou quando) ele falhasse.

– Tem alguma ideia de onde ela está? – perguntou Lituânia, então.

– Tenho – respondeu Rússia rapidamente, atropelando-se para a lareira, e mexendo em alguns países que havia ali em cima. Agora que Lituânia reparava, havia papéis pela sala inteira, e uma mancha de tinteiro no tapete, e entre as garrafas no chão, havia algumas de outras bebidas, como cerveja e vinho. Ele devia ter acabado com toda a vodka da casa. Que pileque master!

– Aqui – disse Rússia, estendendo algumas folhas para o Lituânia. – São os relatórios da polícia. Ontem à tarde lembrei de ligar para eles e pedir que a monitorassem e a detivessem em algum lugar, pra ficar mais fácil você encontrá-la – ele disse, orgulhoso de sua perspicácia.

"Ótimo!", resmungou Lituânia mentalmente, folheando os papéis que Rússia lhe entregara. "Ainda por cima está presa, a coitada. Com certeza facilitou meu trabalho!...".

Examinando os relatórios, Lituânia constatou que a garota estava na delegacia de Yakutsk desde meia-noite e meia passada. Bom; isso não era muito longe. Virando as páginas à procura de mais informações, ele deparou-se com um poema rabiscado:

Sobre heroísmos, sobre façanhas, sobre glória

Eu esqueci na terra dolorosa,

Quando tua face na moldura lisa

Em frente a mim resplandeceu na mesa.

Mas a hora veio, e tu partiste de casa.

Eu lancei na noite a aliança.

Você entregou seu destino a outro,

E eu esqueci a bela face.

Os dias voaram, rodopiando num enxame maldito,

Vinho e paixão atormentaram a minha vida...

E eu me lembrei de você em frente ao púlpito,

Eu chamei você, como a minha juventude...

Eu chamei você, mas você não olhou pra trás,

Eu verti lágrimas, mas você não condescendeu;

Você enrolou-se com tristeza na capa azul,

Na noite úmida você partiu de casa.

Um abrigo para sua altivez, não sei onde

Você, meiga, você, delicada, encontrou...

Eu durmo profundamente, sonhando com tua capa azul escura

Com a qual você partiu na noite úmida...

Já não sonho com carinho, com glória,

Tudo passou, a juventude se foi!

Tua face em sua moldura lisa

Com minha mão eu retiro da mesa.[2]

– Foi você que fez, Sr. Rússia? – ele questionou, admirado, mostrando-lhe a poesia.

– Ah, é – respondeu Ivan, distraído. – Eu escrevi um bocado, ontem.

– É bonita – exclamou Lituânia, relendo-a.

– Acha que ela pode gostar? – perguntou Rússia, interessado.

– Bem...

– Leve, leve! – insistiu o outro. – Leve tudo o que puder ajudar.

– O senhor tem mesmo uma foto dela? – questionou Toris, curioso. Não sabia disso, e havia muito pouca coisa que ele não sabia naquela casa.

Rússia apontou um porta-retratos virado embaixo da mesinha de centro.

– Mas não conte a ela, que ela vai tirar de mim. Não gosta de fotos.

Acenando afirmativamente, e assegurando a Ivan que faria o possível, Lituânia desceu as escadas, apanhou sua capa de novo e saiu, com a aurora apenas rompendo.

O clima estava terrivelmente frio em Yakutsk, e Toris felicitou-se por ter trazido a capa. Ainda era cedo, e a cidade estava silenciosa, sendo que na delegacia, para onde Lituânia se dirigiu, era hora da troca de turnos.

– Ei, você! – Toris chamou um dos policiais que ia saindo. – Escuta, não há aqui uma garota assim e assim? – descreveu o rapaz. Anuindo, o policial conduziu-o a uma sala ao lado daquela em que estava a prisioneira, e na qual havia um daqueles espelhos falsos. Através dele, Lituânia viu sua amiga sentada num catre junto à parede oposta, ao lado de um panda gigante e uma sacolinha. Ela estava embrulhada em um manto azul escuro, os cabelos presos num coque, e murmurava alguma coisa, com a expressão irritada.

– Essa? – perguntou o policial, abrindo a cela quando Lituânia confirmou.

– Toris? – Érika exclamou, espantada, ao ver o moreno entrar. – O que está fazendo aqui?

– Vim a pedido do Sr. Rússia para te levar para casa – ele achou melhor dizer tudo de uma vez. Ela cruzou os braços e fechou mais a cara.

– Ah, então foi por isso que ele mandou me prender? – ela exclamou, irônica. Lituânia suspirou, ocupando o lugar do panda ao lado dela.

– O que é isso? – ele perguntou com um sorriso, erguendo o bichinho de pelúcia.

– Eu só trouxe de lá o que eu levei ou ganhei – disse Érika, com dignidade. – Exceto essas roupas, pois com as minhas eu morreria de frio – acrescentou, indicando os trajes que vestia. – Você pode falar com eles para me liberarem? – ela pediu.

– Em tese, eu até posso – ele falou, após um momento. – Mas seria melhor que você...

– Lituânia, se você visse o que ele me falou! – ela cortou, indignada.

– Eu sei – ele disse, compreensivo. Silêncio.

– Como foi lá no negócio da União Europeia? – Érika questionou.

– Deu em nada, como de costume – ele encolheu os ombros. – A bem da verdade, eu nem estava prestando atenção.

Novo silêncio.

– Escuta, Érika, se você visse o estado dele...

– O estado dele? – ela exclamou, indignada, quase pulando do assento. – E quanto a mim? Eu fiquei vagando aí sem destino, a última vez que comi foi quando chegamos do Polônia, e eu tive que dormir a noite toda nesse pedaço de pau – ela bateu na tarimba – aliás, bem que eu queria ter dormido, mas o bêbado na outra cela cantou a noite inteira, mesmo depois que os policiais se irritaram com ele e lhe deram umas pancadas pra ele parar.

Lituânia ficou olhando pra ela, inexpressivamente. Piscou umas duas vezes. Não lhe agradava nada esse papel de cupido do mal, tentando levar uma menina legalzinha de volta para um canalha, mas ele gostava muito da própria pele pra aconselhá-la corretamente a aproveitar a ocasião e vazar. Não que já não tivesse dito isso, em outras ocasiões.

– Quando eu te dizia que o senhor Rússia é mau, você não acreditava.

– Ora, Lituânia, eu conheço o Rússia melhor do que você pensa – resmungou Érika; tudo o que ela menos precisava agora era um "eu te avisei". – Nunca tive ilusões sobre a personalidade dele, ou que um dia não fosse se voltar contra mim. Mas é um risco que a gente escolhe correr.

– Você é corajosa – Lituânia falou. – E eu não acho que ele vale tanto esforço.

Érika virou os olhos.

– E supostamente, você tem que me convencer a voltar? – ela riu, balançando a cabeça pra ele. Lituânia encolheu os ombros, com um sorriso. – Mas sabe, dessa vez eu te dou razão. Quer dizer, eu tinha acabado de passar a noite correndo pra lá e pra cá, tentando fazer a paz entre ele e a Chechnya, cozinhando pra eles, cuidando dos seus ferimentos!... Ele realmente não merecia. Eu vou dar um jeito de procurar o Brasil. Fale com os policiais Litva! – a garota pediu, juntando as mãos. – Diga que o Rússia mandou me soltar, eles sabem que você é o homem de confiança dele, vão acreditar em você!

Ah tá, e depois, onde ele se esconderia?

– Não, Érika, esqueça o que eu disse. A verdade é que ele está mesmo arrependido. Juro, sabe que eu não mentiria pra você.

– Ele ou a vodka? – perguntou a garota, perspicaz, cruzando os braços.

– Olha, ele escreveu isso – lembrando-se, Lituânia pegou o poema dobrado em seu bolso, desamassou-o e deu para a brasileira ler. Observando-a enquanto ela fazia isso, ele notou a agitação que crescia na garota, a ponto de corá-la um pouquinho – isso não era comum nela. Como Litva bem sabia, após uma convivência de três anos, literatura era o ponto fraco dela.

– Bem escrito, como sempre – ela respondeu, neutra, devolvendo o papel a Lituânia sem olhar para ele.

– Viu? Ora, Érika, por favor, dê mais uma chance pra ele. Você lembra como ele ficou quando você quis voltar para o Brasil, daquela vez? Eu não sei o que foi que deu nele pra ele te dizer aquelas coisas, talvez o sangue quente da batalha, ele não é fácil quando está assim!... Mas a verdade é que ele gosta de você.

Não houve resposta. Lituânia desesperou-se.

– Por favoooor! – ele chorou, puxando os próprios cabelos. – Se você não for comigo eu perco o meu emprego e a minha cabeça! – Érika suspirou.

– Muito bem, mas só por sua causa – condescendeu. – E porque eu não tenho como ir a nenhum outro lugar, droga!, esses policiais extorquiram todo o meu dinheiro, parece até que eu estou no Brasil! – acrescentou, então, aborrecida.

O báltico respirou aliviado. Ajudando-a com o panda, levou-a para fora dali, e eles ficaram conversando até que a padaria da esquina abrisse, para tomarem café, antes de pegarem o trem de Yakutsk de volta para a casa de Rússia, em Amursk.

Toda a bagunça do Levante de Chechnya estava já quase arrumada; todos os países que trabalhavam para Ivan ocupavam-se com isso no momento. O dia claro e fresco nem deixava suspeitar a turbulência do anterior.

Rússia estava sentado no degrau da porta principal, com Gatússia no colo. Acariciava distraidamente o gato, enquanto vigiava o horizonte, com uma gota de ansiedade no olhar. Ao vê-los se aproximando, ele imediatamente se levantou, com uma exclamação de felicidade, e adiantou-se meio sem jeito para a brasileira, pousando a mão no ombro dela, mas ela se desvencilhou.

– Diga a ele, Litva! – pediu Érika, cruzando os braços, de postura fechada e sem olhar para Ivan.

Lituânia suspirou, sem escolha.

– Ela mandou dizer que só voltou para que você não arrancasse a minha cabeça – recitou, também sem olhar no rosto do chefe. – E também pediu para lembrar você de que já está na hora de cumprir o que prometeu a ela, e começar a procurar uma maneira de mandá-la para casa, a fim de que ela não precise continuar usufruindo da sua custosa hospitalidade.

E, com o olhar chamejando, Érika entrou em casa, esbarrando propositalmente em Ivan ao passar por ele.

**Notas Finais:**  
[1] Ajude, ajude-me, Lituânia! (o resto está escrito errado/embolado).  
[2] Aleksandr Blok, 30 de dezembro de 1908. A poesia não tem título. Ele escreveu para sua esposa, filha de Dmitry Mendeleev (sim, o da tabela periódica); tinham uma vida conturbada.


	23. A Resistência de Ludwig

**A Resistência de Ludwig**

A reunião dos países membros da União Européia havia terminado quase onze horas da noite e novamente, como sempre, estavam em um impasse. Todas as poucas opiniões úteis que foram expostas continuavam apontando para que Alemanha deixasse de ser mão de vaca e os socorresse, enquanto que Ludwig mantinha-se insensível a seus apelos. Da última vez que resolvera ajudar alguns países quase falira sua economia e, por conseguinte entrara numa guerra idiota. Alguns países, incluindo o trio treme-treme, decidiram voltar para suas casas naquela mesma noite, enquanto que alguns, exaustos da reunião como Alemanha, França e Inglaterra (que haviam lutado uma batalha épica no meio da sala) acomodaram-se no prédio anexo, um hotel especial em que cada andar era destinado a uma das nações, dividido em apartamentos para o país, chanceleres ou primeiro-minitros, presidente, secretários e outros funcionários.

Ludwig, Gilbert e Remmirath entraram no elevador de alta capacidade, junto de Francis e suas secretárias louras gêmeas que pareciam modelos, Arthur e suas sobrancelhas quíntuplas, Irlanda, Escócia e Itália. Romano já subira a tempos com as secretárias. A tensão se esplalhava no local claustrofóbico enquanto a musiquinha suave e incômoda de elevador tocava – até parecia que Áustria estava no local. Itália estava com o braço apoiado nos ombros de Doitsu e falava sem parar sobre a comida servida no almoço, Prússia estava no canto e Remmirath estava logo ao lado dele apoiada na parede olhando monotona para o painel com os botões onde os números iam subindo lentamente, tentando ignorar o olhar de França que analisava-a de cima abaixo enquanto as secretárias ladeavam-no, o paparicando. Inglaterra resmungava para Irlanda e Escócia que deveria ter pegado outro elevador pois o ar do ambiente estava ficando poluído com perfume barato, as ilhas trocaram apenas um olhar antes de saírem em seus respectivos andares, deixando Arthur com seus próprios resmungos. Itália saiu correndo quando chegou o seu andar, quase pulando em cima das muitas secretárias que o esperavam com vinho e sorvete. _Turuuu_ – fez a voz mecanizada saída do interfone do elevador, parando em um dos últimos andares. _– Alemanha._

– Até que enfim. – resmungou Prússia, adiantando-se pelo corredor para abrir o apartamento, passou reto pelas poltronas luxuosas da sala, abrindo a porta dupla de madeira com vidro e foi se jogar em uma das duas camas de casal. Ludwig suspirou, ficando menos tenso e fechando a porta do apartamento, lançou um olhar para a morena e apontou na direção oposta que o irmão fora, para outra porta dupla.

– Aquele é seu quarto, gute Nacht.[1] – desejou em tom formal, indo para o quarto do irmão e fechando a porta com um baque.

Remmirath suspirou, pelo visto ele ainda estava bravo com ela pelo que fizera no dia anterior. Foi para seu quarto, que tinha apenas uma cama e descobriu ser uma suite, trancou a porta e fechou o cortinado vermelho-vinho, semelhante às cortinas das janelas. Tomou um longo banho quente e vestiu seu pijama, desabando no meio da cama enorme ainda com os cabelos molhados. Sabia que iriam ficar um ninho de mafagafos no dia seguinte, mas estava exausta daquela semana cansativa. Ao menos esperava dormir até tarde no sábado, já que não tinham nada programado até a noite, quando aconteceria um jantar de 'confraternização' entre os países restantes. Bocejou e fechou os olhos, parecendo passar apenas alguns segundos até que seu iPhone começou a tocar. Seu cérebro mandou um comando para suas mãos, que mecanicamente desligaram o aparelho e jogaram para qualquer lado. Da semi-consciência passou para a inconsciência total, dormindo igual uma pedra e sonhando com elfos, cogumelos, colinas e bolas de feno, nem ouviu quando Ludwig bateu repetidas vezes na porta, até que se cansou e resolveu abri-la por conta própria.

– O que está fazendo, bruder? – perguntou Prússia, surpreso, olhando para o irmãozinho que forçava a fechadura com um canivete.

– Ela não atende o celular nem a porta. – justificou-se Doitsu, forçando a chave para destrancar. – Já passam das sete horas e nós temos que treinar.

– Ludwig, não seja tão duro, deixa a garota dormir, hoje é sábado. – tentou argumentar Gilbert, mas o outro não lhe deu ouvidos. Deu de ombros e saiu do apartamento indo para o restaurante tomar café, esperando encontrar Elizaveta ou o resto do trio, para ir pregar uma peça em Áustria.

O alemão, diferente dos outros dias, vestia uma roupa de academia - tênis, calça verde musgo de um tecido leve e regata preta. Irrompeu para dentro do quarto da garota sem cerimônias, chamando-a pelo nome enquanto tentava descobrir onde ela estava naquele emaranhado de edredons e travesseiros, não acreditando em como alguém conseguia dormir em algo tão bagunçado. Avistou o iPhone desligado caído no chão ao lado da cama, foi até lá e ajuntou o aparelho, colocando no criado-mudo.

– Remmirath? – chamou, adiantando a mão para uma ponta do edredom e puxando para o lado, finalmente encontrando a brasileira. Com o rosto semi-escondido no travesseiro que abraçava, a morena parecia tão imóvel quanto uma pedra. Doitsu largou o edredom deixando só o perfil dela à mostra e cutoucou-a com um dedo no ombro, insensível. Após várias tentativas, começou a ficar preocupado. Será que alguém entrara ali e a dopara? – Remmirath, acorda, temos que treinar! – pediu, em tom mais brando, sentando-se a beirada da cama. Nada. Engoliu em seco, começando a suar frio. – Tudo bem, Ludwig, faça o procedimento padrão. – falou consigo mesmo, adiantando a mão para o rosto dela e tirando as mechas que se espalhavam, para ver se estava respirando. Franziu o cenho, será que ela estava morta? O pensamento fez com que seu batimento cardíaco parasse por alguns segundos. Já vira centenas e milhares de seus soldados e companheiros morrerem no campo de batalha, matara outros milhares, mas só de cogitar que um de seus amigos poderia morrer de uma hora para outra, sem explicação... ela era sua amiga? Balançou a cabeça, precisava verificar imediatamente se tinha pulsação e ainda respirava. Aproximou o rosto do dela, colocando dois dedos no pescoço e procurando a veia principal para verificar os batimentos.

Nesse momento, a garota abriu os olhos castanhos, assustada com o toque, arregalando-os ao ver o rosto de Ludwig tão próximo do seu.

– O que... você está fazendo? – perguntou Remmirath em um fio de voz, o coração disparando. Alternou o olhar do louro que havia travado para a mão dele em seu pescoço, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

– Eu... pensei que... você parecia... – tentou responder Alemanha, ficando com as maçãs do rosto ruborizadas a medida que os batimentos da garota se aceleravam mais, assim como os seus.

– Morta? - Completou a garota, largando o travesseiro ao qual estava abraçada. Em parte o 'argumento' dele era justificável, afinal, diziam que ela dormia igual uma pedra. Mas ainda era suspeito.

– Nós temos que treinar. – Alemanha declarou, tirando a mão do pescoço dela, afastando o rosto e olhando para o lado, constrangido.

Remmirath soltou um muxoxo desanimada ao ouvir a palavra treino, sentando-se na cama e segurando um dos braços dele, enquanto balançava igual uma criança pequena, reclamando.

– Ah não, Doitsu, eu to quebrada, estou mesmo morta, só falta enterrar, não quero treinar hoje.

– Por acaso eu mencionei que havia folga entre essas semanas de treinamento? – inquiriu Ludwig, o lado militar falando enquanto seus pensamentos estavam uma confusão, e ela ficar empurrando-o não ajudava em nada.

– Não, mas eu pensei, que...

– Ficar relaxando não vai melhorar seu desempenho. – cortou ele olhando-a de lado, com aquele par de icebergs. – E se alguém tivesse entrado aqui e te degolado? Você nem teria tempo para reagir, do jeito que dorme.

– Ao menos eu morreria dormindo, não parece tão ruim. – argumentou a garota, engolindo em seco quando ele estreitou o olhar. – Estamos em um local seguro, por que alguém tentaria me matar? – acrescentou, soltando o braço dele e cruzando os seus. – Você mataria a pessoa antes de chegar no meu quarto, não é mesmo? Você é o primeiro alvo, só se o cara fosse um maníaco para querer matar alguém tão desimportante quanto eu.

– ... – Ludwig fitou-a por alguns instantes, sem saber o que responder, levantou-se, indo confuso para a porta.

– Posso voltar a dormir? – perguntou a morena, esperançosa.

– Nein.

– Droga Doitsu! – reclamou ela, atirando um travesseiro nas costas dele e rindo da cara que o país fez. - Você é um chato mesmo, juro que se me acordar cedo amanhã denovo eu mesma te mato. – resmungou, levantou-se indo fechar a porta para se trocar. Mas aparentemente o trinco havia quebrado. – O que você fez com a minha porta?

– Eu abri. – respondeu o alemão, simplesmente, enquanto discava para o serviço de quarto. Se fossem tomar o café da manhã no restaurante perderiam mais tempo de treino ainda. Encarou a garota que estava com a boca aberta em um O. – Eu tentei te ligar avisando, bati na porta, mas depois de meia hora a situação começou a ficar suspeita.

– Ah então você vem e arromba a minha porta? E se eu estivesse... argh, homens. – 'xingou', sentindo o rosto esquentar ao pensar algo indevido e deu as costas para ele, pegando a mala que trouxera e trancando-se no banheiro. Não se lembrava de ter colocado aquelas roupas de ginástica ali dentro. – Por que estamos parecendo dois par de vasos? – perguntou enquanto estavam no elevador, depois de tomarem o café que ele pedira no quarto.

– É para padronizar. – declarou Ludwig, a garota usava uma roupa de ginástica feminina nas mesmas cores que as suas, mas a regata era verde musgo e a parte de baixo preta.

– Odeio corsários. – resmungou Remmirath que não acordara de bom humor, referindo-se à calça.

– São feitas para correr. – retrucou Doitsu, saindo do elevador depois dela e andando pelo saguão.

– Então por que não está usando uma? – disse em tom irônico. - Eu não quero correr. – acrescentou, recebendo um olhar perigoso do país. – Onde vamos correr? – fingiu interesse, nem percebendo que passara por França que estava cortejando uma das camareiras.

– Num bosque aqui perto, é melhor que a academia. – respondeu o louro, colocando um fone nos ouvidos enquanto passavam pela área de lazer com piscina, seguindo pelo caminho de pedras que levava ao parque de caminhada. Sentiu que estavam sendo seguidos e olhou para trás, mas só havia França dormindo em uma cadeira de praia.

– Não acredito que você me acordou pra ir correr num bosque, preferia ter ficado dormindo, você não tem me dado descanso a semana toda. – Remmirath bufou, colocando os próprios fones e começando a ouvir Tuatha de Dannan, para ver se acalmava sua raiva.

Alemanha preferiu ficar quieto sobre aquilo, passaram por um pônei marrom que pastava na grama e entraram na trilha, sumindo no meio do verde. Um certo loiro de barba mal feita e cabelos ao vento, vestindo um terno branco Pierre Cardin e camisa social lilás aberta, parou no começo da trilha, esboçando um enorme sorriso malicioso.

– _Et moi pense que vous non_ era de nada, _non, Doitsê_?[2] – exclamou enquanto discava mecanicamente para Inglaterra, precisava espalhar o bafão.

– Bom dia. - atendeu Arthur Kirkiland, sem nem olhar quem era, enquanto tentava pegar uma pequena fada no bosque.

– Que, eu não te liguei! – exclamou França, dando um chilique e desligando na cara do outro.

– E dá próxima vez vá passar trotes para sua vó! – reclamou o quintocelhas, guardando irritado o aparelho no bolso. A fada havia saído voando assustada, andou tentando achar o rastro dela, um circulo de pedras ou cogumelos, acenou para um duende que passava por ali e acabou trombando com uma garota que olhava distraída para uns seres minúsculos e brilhantes que ele tentava capturar. Ambos caíram no chão, o país se levantou e perguntou de cima. - Are you alright? –para a morena, só depois percebendo que Alemanha estava ao lado dela.

– Tudo bem, não foi nada, eu devia prestar atenção no caminho, mas está difícil. – afirmou Remmirath, levantando-se com a ajuda de Doitsu e franzindo o cenho ao olhar para o Pikachu voador verde que orbitava a cabeça de Inglaterra.[3]

– Hey, Arthur, hey, vamos brincar! – pedia a 'fada' numa vozinha irritante.

– Arthur. – cumprimentou Ludwig polidamente, num leve aceno de cabeça, acompanhando o olhar da garota e não entendendo o que ela observava, pois não tinha os poderes paranormais ou visão tão imaginativa quanto os outros dois.

– Olá, Ludwig, também aproveitando a manhã para passear pelo bosque e pegar algumas fadas? – perguntou Inglaterra, ao que o outro arqueou apenas uma das sobrancelhas, cético. – E quem é sua... _amiga_?

– Remmirath, prazer em conhece-lo. – apresentou-se a garota antes que o alemão falasse 'prima' ou 'secretária'. – O que é este... ser... ai na sua cabeça? – perguntou, apontando para o Pikachu.

– Oh Good Lord, você também vê o Yousei? – exclamou Inglaterra, perdendo a compostura por um momento, juntou as mãos olhando para os céus, ou no caso, a copa das árvores. – Eu sabia que não era louco! Obrigado, senhor, finalmente minhas magias deram certo!

– Se nos dá licença, Inglaterra, temos que completar o percurso. – interviu Ludwig passando pelo britânico para continuar logo seu treinamento.

– Oh, sim, claro. Foi um prazer conhecer você também, Remmirath. Espero que possamos conversar mais tarde... tentarei capturar uma fada para você. Oh, ali está uma! – exclamou, tudo em seu tom formal e pomposo, enveredando por outro caminho sendo seguido por mais seresinhos brilhantes.

Ludwig lançou um olhar estranho de Arthur para Remmirath voltar a marchar ritmadamente. Em seus fones começava a tocar _Rosenrot**[4]**_, sem saber que a garota ao seu lado ouvia a mesma música enquanto tentava controlar a respiração para que não desabasse no meio do caminho. Por que ele tinha que ser tão cruel?

_Tiefe Brunnen muß man graben_

_Wenn man klares Wasser will_

_Rosenrot oh Rosenrot_

_Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still**[5]**_

Cantarolou em tom baixo o refrão da música preferida, pensando que afinal, agora a letra fazia algum sentido. Sorriu fechada olhando discretamente para o louro, mas desviando o olhar ao perceber que ele a fitara também, curioso por ter ouvido ela cantar a mesma música que estava ouvindo.

Quando voltaram para o hotel, Remmirath avistou Hungria suspirando junto de muitas outras garotas, assistiam Áustria que tocava um piano de cauda, completamente imerso na melodia. Depois de um bom banho e colocar roupas limpas, saiu do quarto e encontrou Prússia sentado no sofá, com as malas prontas.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou a garota, confusa. Eles não iam embora só no domingo?

– Nós vamos voltar. – respondeu o albino, de braços cruzados e emburrado.

– Por que? Você andou brigando com alguém?

– Eu não fiz nada, é culpa dos terroristas. – retrucou ele com seu mau humor habitual, antes de acrescentar, em tom preocupado. – Parece que andaram atacando a casa do Rússia! – exclamou, sem acreditar. – O Westo está preocupado que não seja só um conflito isolado e tentem atacar nossa casa também, já que não temos mais nada para fazer aqui, vamos embora.

– Nossa. – murmurou Remmirath sem reação, correndo para o quarto arrumar as malas, esperando que o ataque não tenha sido grave, por que afinal, sua amiga poderia estar na casa de Rússia. E se tivesse acontecido algo com ela? Com quem iria escrever mais Histórias e Conclusões?

Não conseguiu nem se despedir de Hungria, nem viu nenhum rastro de Itália, muito menos Inglaterra e já estavam indo para o aeroporto, pegar um jato particular com destino a Berlim, onde a casa de Doitsu estava agora. Descobrira que de tempos em tempos as casas dos países migram pelo território. Durante o voo, ficou jogando cartas com Prússia, para se distrair enquanto o noticiário em uma TV ficava repetindo as poucas informações liberadas pelo governo russo. Alemanha havia se isolado em uma das poltronas, imerso em seu mundinho sistemático enquanto lia um livro grosso de capa preta e vermelha, que a garota não conseguira ler o nome. De tempos em tempos lançava um olhar na direção da TV ligada perto da garota, com uma expressão indecifrável.

Quando chegaram em casa, um muro gigantesco havia surgido à volta, com até arame farpado e cacos de vidro, casinhas sentinelas com vigias e muitos seguranças dispostos em distâncias calculadas, o número de cães circulando no terreno aparentemente havia dobrado. Durante toda a semana os tanques e atiradores estavam posicionados e tinham ordens para atirar a qualquer sinal de ameaça. Passada a tensão da primeira semana e sem nenhum novo ataque (ao menos nenhum noticiado) na Rússia e nem nos países vizinhos, o estado de emergência foi se abrandando, mas Ludwig estava cada dia mais menos comunicativo com ela, tanto que nem forçava demais o treino e deixava longas horas a garota praticando tiro sozinha, enquanto trabalhava em sua oficina com seus cálculos físicos.

Itália vivia ligando e como sempre o alemão apenas respondia com monossílabas, até que um dia aconteceu algo realmente curioso. Enquanto tagarelava sobre garotas, Itália comentou algo que fez Ludwig travar e olhar para a brasileira. Remmirath sentiu-se numa parede de fuzilamento pelo olhar do alemão sobre si. O que exatamente Veneziano disse, ela não soube, mas aquilo fizera a situação ficar mais insuportável ainda. Doisu continuava agindo normalmente com todos os outros, mas praticamente afundara no trabalho e vivia trancado no próprio quarto, oficina ou sumindo, desviava o olhar quando ela o fitava, a garota sentia-se mais invisível que Canadá.

Outubro terminava e os ares gélidos do inverno diminuíam os graus bruscamente, o céu apenas ameaçava uma leve lembrança de neve que era esperada em novembro. E a brasileira esperava ansiosa pela neve, todo dia ela olhava pela janela torcendo para encontrar um mar branco e fofo envolta da casa, mas apesar da felicidade em poder passar em um inverno na Europa, começara a ficar depressiva por tanto ser ignorada pelo país que admirava.

Em um sábado quando estavam jantando todos juntos, Ludwig emanava uma aura sombria quando seu celular começou a tocar, ele fincou a ponta da faca na mesa, bruscamente, antes de atender.

– Doitsu, Doitsuuu! – exclamou Veneziano, empolgado por finalmente poder falar com o amigo, precisava contar que havia terminado de pintar um retrato deles juntos com uma torre de Pizza (literalmente) ao fundo. – Eu...

– Itália, pare de me ligar por coisas inúteis – cortou Ludwig mais do que rude, nem deixando o amigo terminar de falar. - Eu estou ocupado, não me perturbe mais.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Remmirath, tão pasma quando Gilbert.

– Não é nada importante. – declarou Doitsu, desligando o celular na cara de Itália. Saiu da mesa sem terminar de comer suas salsichas, passando pela dispensa e pegando um engradado de cervejas, indo se trancar em seu quarto.

Preocupada com o ataque de fúria, antes de deitar a garota tentou ligar para Itália e se desculpar pela atitude estranha de Alemanha, mas o celular do amante de pasta estava fora de área. Estranho. Domingo chegou e como era dia de folga, a garota acordou cerca de onze horas da manhã, indo preparar ovos mexidos para o próprio café, já que não havia nem sinal de Ludwig.

– Como assim, não tem comida ainda? – reclamou Prússia, cerrando os punhos. – Eu vou ter uma conversa com meu irmãozinho, fique aqui. – mandou para a morena, subindo as escadas em passos pesados até o terceiro andar e indo para a maior porta do corredor. Abriu-a com um chute, nem verificando se estava trancada ou não, pronto para dar uma bronca no menor quando travou ao ver o estado em que Ludwig se encontrava.

Garrafas de cerveja vazias acumulavam-se ao redor da escrivaninha em uma pilha alinhada, cheiro de nicotina espalhava-se pelo ar, praticamente todos os livros da estante estavam abertos com marca páginas e cheios de post-its, espalhados na mesa, cama e até pelo chão. As cortinas ainda estavam fechadas e as luzes acesas, provavelmente desde o dia anterior. No meio deste cenário estava Ludwig, ainda de pijamas jogado em uma poltrona de veludo com a mão na testa e uma expressão indecifrável, os olhos vidrados na miniatura de si mesmo que segurava na outra mão, o livro de capa vermelha e preta fechado em seu colo, numa mesa ao lado uma garrafa de cerveja vazia e um cinzeiro cheio de bitucas de cigarro.

– Bruder, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Gilbert, pegou a porta do chão e recolocou no lugar, fechando para que ficassem a sós. – Ludwig?

– Estou perdido. – respondeu Alemanha, em um tom débil.

– O que, como assim, estamos falidos pela crise?

– Nein. Pior. – declarou o outro, começando a deixar Prússia preocupado. – Descobri o meu problema. – acrescentou, voltando o olhar para o irmão e suspirando cansado.

– É mesmo? – exclamou Gilbert, interessado, puxando uma cadeira da escrivaninha e sentando-se à frente dele. – E qual é o seu problema?

– Remmirath. – o louro engoliu em seco, o rosto ficando vermelho. – Eu... tentei procurar uma solução... isso não pode acontecer, é irracional, tinha certeza que encontraria outra resposta, mas todos os fatos, informações e dados se encaixam. – declarou em tom irritado, apesar de esboçar um leve sorriso de dar arrepios – Eu sou um país, ela é uma humana, isso não deveria acontecer.

– Ludwig, somos personificações de países e antigos impérios, mas nem por isso deixamos de ter sentimentos, assim como os humanos. – argumentou Prússia sabiamente. – Se não tivéssemos um coração, não poderíamos entendê-los e muito menos representá-los.

– Por que isso aconteceu logo agora? Como eu pude ser tão cego?–Doitsu falou irritado, batendo na própria testa. – Eu estava quase descobrindo como mandá-la de volta.

– Bom, ao menos você descobriu a tempo. – Prússia deu de ombros, pegando as garrafas de cerveja e indo para a porta. – Quando vai falar pra ela? – perguntou, olhando por sobre o ombro para o irmãozinho que corara absurdamente, sentiu vontade de tirar uma foto daquilo e postar no seu blog, mas capaz de ser morto duplamente por dois seres vingativos. Fez a melhor escolha de sua vida, decidindo ficar calado e deixar que a garota recebesse a 'surpresa' do próprio Ludwig. Só por que não havia encontrado ela pela casa quando voltara para cozinha.

Remmirath estava em seu quarto, deitada na cama com Germouser no colo, assistindo Monty Python em Busca do Cálice sagrado na enorme televisão que descobrira estar embutida em um dos compartimentos da parede, quando na parte do Bravo Sir Robin[6], recebeu uma mensagem no iPhone, era de Ludwig._ Remmirath, gostaria de jantar comigo hoje? _A garota travou por um momento, arregalando os olhos antes de enviar a resposta. _Sim._ Segundos depois recebeu outra mensagem. _Esteja pronta ás 17 horas. _Olhou que horas eram.

– Quatro horas?! – exclamou quase em um grito, assustando o gato de Alemanha que quase foi parar no teto. Pulou da cama afobada correndo para o banheiro ir tomar um banho e se arrumar o melhor que podia, não sabia se aquilo era um jantar de negócios com sócios de Doitsu ou... recebeu uma mensagem de Gilbert. _Você sabia que os alemães confessam seu amor com rosas vermelhas?**[7]**_ – É sério? – exclamou a garota consigo mesma, não fazia a mínima ideia daquilo... será que..._ ?_

Olhou para si mesma no enorme espelho, as maçãs do rosto ficaram tão vermelhas que nem precisava ter passado blush. Terminou de abotoar o sobretudo aveludado verde e arrumou o laço preso na cintura, só um risquinho saia de pregas preta era visível, o sobretudo ia até o joelho, estava com uma meia-calça grossa preta e sua bota-coturno com que encontrara Ludwig pela primeira vez. Ajeitou os cachos respirando fundo e quase entrou em pânico ao ouvir batidas leves na porta. Queria parecer séria e normal, mas acabou atendendo a porta esbaforida.

– Eu estou atrasada? – perguntou receosa para o alemão parado à sua porta, sorrindo fechada ao ver o quanto ele estava bonito em sua farda e o cabelo louro úmido e levemente bagunçado, escondia algo atrás das costas. Aquele era mesmo Doitsu?

– Nein... R-Remm... – gaguejou Ludwig, inspirando fundo e controlando-se para não corar, estava uma pilha de nervos e em sua mente repassava todas as dicas de encontro que lera nos livros. Estendeu para ela o buquê de rosas vermelhas recém desabrochadas, falando com uma voz mais firme, abaixando a cabeça envergonhado. - Bitte[8], aceite meus sentimentos.

– Ludwig... – murmurou a morena em um fio de voz, pegando o buquê com a face esquentando, à medida que olhava dele para as rosas, descrente, abrindo a boca e fechando sem conseguir encontrar a própria voz.

– Você ... não precisa responder agora, se quiser... – começou a falar o louro, receoso de que tivesse entendido tudo errado e feito uma besteira, tudo pareceu passar em câmera lenta quando Remmirath enlaçou o seu pescoço, diminuindo bruscamente a distância entre seus rostos e selando seus lábios enquanto sorria. Por um momento Ludwig travou, perplexo, então abraçou-a puxando mais para perto e retribuindo timidamente até que seus sentimentos começaram a transbordar e foi aprofundando de forma apaixonada e quase voraz, separando-se minimamente dela apenas quando lhe faltou ar.

– Então... vamos jantar? – perguntou Remmirath entre os lábios dele, ofegante e corada. Ludwig esboçou um sorriso fechado, afastando-se a contra gosto da garota, tentando voltar a terra e a sua expressão séria normal.

Um certo albino posicionado numa das janelas do sótão observava o casal incomum saindo de mãos dadas pelo jardim.

– Meu irmãozinho está crescendo. – fungou Gilbert, enxugando uma lágrima falsa e então direcionou os binóculos para um ponto ao longe no horizonte, avistando uma enorme figura que fez ele tremer e suar frio, seus cílios começaram a cair e o sangue congelou. Um pensamento travou no cérebro quando desmaiou. "Maldição, preciso avisar o Westo."

**Notas Finais**

[1] Gute Nacht - Boa noite  
[2] E eu pensei que você não era de nada, não, Doitsu?  
[3] Yousei: fs71/PRE/f/2012/117/9/d/flying_mint_bunny_by_  
[5] Poços profundos precisam ser cavados  
Se você quiser água limpa  
rosa vermelha, oh rosa vermelha  
Águas profundas não são calmas  
watch?v=Jymy8tCkdlA  
[6] Para quem nunca ouviu falar de Monty Python um antigo programa de comédia britânica- ai vai a parte que a Remm está assistindo: watch?v=uTmnjEoAPds  
[7] Não consegui achar realmente se é verifico o fato, mas conforme consta na informação em um episódio do webcomic de Hetalia, Buon San Valentino (encontrado aqui . ), para os Alemães entregar rosas vermelhas significa uma confissão de amor.  
[8] Bitte - Por favor.


End file.
